


Столичный маршрут

by jetta_e_rus, Madoshi



Series: Истории Иллиана [10]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, M/M, гражданская война
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>мятеж Фордариана, от начала и почти до самого финала, глазами Саймона Иллиана</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ГЛАВА 1

### ГЛАВА 1

— Ты романтик, Саймон. — Лорд Эйрел Форкосиган задумчиво покачал головой и на всякий случай отодвинул парализатор носком ботинка от неподвижно распростертого на ковре шефа охраны. — Знал же о секретном приказе Негри. И все-таки поверил мне на слово. И вот я — император. 

"Как вам удалось организовать это, сэр?" — хотел спросил Иллиан, но язык не слушался. 

Впрочем, Форкосиган понял — все императоры умеют читать мысли — и ответил:  
— Прорваться к трону на Барраяре – дело для идиота. Но теперь мне нужен нормальный начальник Службы Безопасности, а не восторженный мальчишка. Человеческие мозги заставляют тебя ошибаться, коммандер. Хорошо, что у тебя есть чип. Не бойся, — дружелюбно посоветовал он. 

Рядом с лордом Регентом стоял Ботари, и нейробластер в его руках не дрожал. Дрожал сам сержант: расплывался странным мутным облаком, размазывался по границам поля обзора, как будто выпадал из фокуса. В фокусе оставалась одна фигура регента – массивная, неподвижная, каменная... 

— Огонь, сержант, — ласково приказала леди Форкосиган – смутная тень у самой границы светового пятна. 

Ботари выстрелил, но вместо голубого огня из дула вылетела сигнальная ракета и целое облако конфетти, разноцветными бабочками запорхавших под потолком. Ракета угодила в Иллиана, прямо в голову: черепная крышка, щелкнув, откатилась в сторону. 

— Давай, мой дорогой, — сказала Корделия, и странное существо, довольно курлыкая, проковыляло по полу к неподвижному телу и запустило щупальца в открытую голову.  
— Кушай, кушай, сыночка, — приговаривала леди Форкосиган, — расти умным, поправляйся... 

Увы, мозгов у незадачливого коммандера оказалось не так уж много. Корделия забрала насытившегося мутанта, усадила лежащее тело, приладила на место костяную крышку и заботливо пристроила поверх нее фуражку. 

— Теперь все правильно? — сочувственно сказала она. — Вы, барраярцы, так печетесь о чести мундира... 

Тело неловко встало, слепо шаря вокруг металлическими руками. Лицо его было бесстрастно, в глазах бездумно мерцали светодиоды. 

— Ну вот, — провозгласил Эйрел, улыбаясь, — теперь у нас не только идеальный император, но и идеальный начальник СБ. Мы будем чудесно смотреться в галактическом сообществе! 

«Нет, Грегор, тебя пока нельзя такого робота, — сказала телохранитель первого класса Друшнякова, — подожди, когда вырастешь, тогда твои мертвые дедушки Эзар и Юрий подарят тебе одного...» 

Саймон Иллиан пришел в себя. Он лежал плашмя на твердой поверхности, пахло пылью, щеку кололо что-то шершавое, сквозь приоткрытые веки выглядевшее расплывчато-серым. Попытался встать — и не смог. 

Инстинктивно он потянулся к свежим данным чипа. Пять минут назад - чернота и ватная тишина глубокого сна. Никаких мутантов, нейробластеров, мозгов наружу... Он просто спал, и ему приснился кошмар.  
Спал? Днем? На внутренних часах шестнадцать сорок восемь. 

Чип неисправен?!  
Росток паранойи был привычно задушен самопроверкой, запустившейся почти автоматически: тренированная мысль Иллиана перебирала прошлое пятиминутными интервалами, как ноги пересчитывают каблуками ступени давно знакомой лестницы. Легко, но бесполезно. Ничего... И еще раз ничего... 

Час с лишним – вот оно. Четкая картинка, как щелкнули выключателем. Его кабинет в главном здании СБ: черное стекло комм-пульта, мигающий хаос файлов над ним, просвечивающая сквозь них стена, далекий звук аварийной сирены, шелест вентиляторов, голоса, топот сапог по паркету за спиной, жужжание...  
Парализатор.  
Это объясняло ноющие виски, тошноту и то, что он сейчас валяется на полу. И не объясняло ничего. 

Так, что мы имеем до этого?.. Хаос. Но хаос осмысленный. Осознающий сам себя. Сообщение о нападении на императорский дворец: офицер дворцовой охраны докладывал под сухой треск выстрелов – явно не фейерверк в честь Дня Рождения. Каналы связи обрубаются один за другим, превращая щедрые потоки информации в скудные ручейки, которые тут же иссякают совсем. Связь с Негри потеряна сразу же. Связи с регентом Форкосиганом не было вообще: внутренний защищенный канал действовал исправно, но на том конце линии — молчание. 

Коммандер Иллиан не знал достоверно, являлся ли он старшим офицером в здании штаб-квартиры, но полномочий тактического координатора ему хватило. Дальше вступала в действие стандартная процедура. Объявить "красную" тревогу, собрать весь присутствующий в штаб-квартире наличный состав,(«да, рядовых-уборщиков тоже. И легкораненых из лазарета. Это НЕ учебная тревога») поднять в ружье те войска, с которыми сохранилась связь, («что значит - нет вышестоящих приказов?! это говорит штаб-квартира Имперской СБ, капитан, и зарубите на своем длинном носу...») подготовить машины к вылету фельдъегерей («...из увольнений не ждать, нет, не самоволка, отметите задним числом...»), опустить внешние щиты здания, заблокировать вход, активизировать до статуса пятиминутной готовности систему уничтожения документов и смены паролей («прямо сейчас мне плевать на вашу аналитику, майор»)... Он едва успевал выплевывать один приказ за другим, в микрофон комма и просто в воздух, надеясь, что очередной исполнительный лейтенант поймает сказанное на лету. Очередные двое, шагнувшие через порог его кабинета, были частью все того же конвейера. Потом у него за спиной раздалось жужжание парализатора, и лента оборвалась. 

"Пятая колонна" внутри самого СБ? Определенно. Кто-то из своих однозначно предупредил графа Фордариана о запланированном на сегодня аресте, и тот решил ударить первым. Люди ненадежны, будь проклята неизменная правота Негри. 

Иллиан осторожно напряг мышцы. Точнее попытался. Тело было словно ватное и слушаться не желало. 

Оцени диспозицию. Перед приоткрытыми глазами только ковролин — крупным планом — и ножка стула. Негусто. Что дальше? Притворяться, что еще не пришел в себя, стараясь оценить происходящее по обрывкам дальних звуков? Или попытаться встать, потому что положение "мордой в ковер" невыигрышно с любой точки зрения? 

Пока дух решал сложную тактическую задачу, тело сделало выбор самым прозаическим образом. К горлу подкатила кислая волна отрыжки, и связанный Иллиан обозначил свое присутствие в комнате достаточно громко, чтобы привлечь внимание любого неспящего охранника. 

*** 

Капитан Уайтлинг глядел прямо в лицо Иллиану, и его честная физиономия служаки была доброжелательной и довольной. Точно такой, как обычно, когда он докладывал о выполненном задании или болтал с сослуживцами в кафетерии СБ. Не "перевертыш", не хитро законспирированный злобный враг, который долго прятал свою злодейскую сущность под маской "своего парня". Обычный добросовестный офицер, удачно осуществивший сложную операцию: арест собственного начальства. И теперь взирающий на арестованного почти что с благодарностью за успешный результат. 

— Вы, должно быть, недоумеваете, коммандер? 

"Да не то слово!" хотел рявкнуть Иллиан, но сдержался. Положение говорит само за себя. Надежно пристегнутый к креслу мягкими пластиковыми наручниками, унизительно беспомощный, он мог лишь любопытствовать, почему ему еще не начали выкручивать руки. А это точно глупо. 

Ту информацию, которая ему действительно интересна, на блюдечке не поднесут. Кто одерживает верх — фордариановцы или законная власть, живы ли император и регент, какие войска на чьей стороне, в чьих руках Генштаб, дворец и центр связи, и, наконец, чем может быть полезен мятежникам лично Иллиан (хотелось бы верить, что ничем, но ведь не за красивые глаза его здесь держат?). 

— Скажу вам правду. — Капитан развел ладони. — У нас был приказ: с началом событий обезвредить заранее известный перечень лиц в штаб-квартире. Не знаю, польстит ли вам, Иллиан, что вы стояли ближе к началу списка... 

Нечто вроде скромной похвальбы: одновременно "не вздумай считать происходящее глупой импровизацией, парень, у нас все заранее продумано, вот какие мы молодцы!" и "мы ценим тебя, учти это". 

— Заметьте, обезвредить. А не вытрясти из вас всю нужную информацию немедля, как ни было это выгодно с тактической точки зрения. Без подробностей, хорошо? — быстро добавил он, поймав хмурый взгляд Иллиана. — Во-первых, вы с процедурой не хуже меня знакомы, а во-вторых, чего доброго, решите, что я собираюсь вас запугивать. 

Намек ясен. Конечно, лучше сидеть в офисном кресле в одном из пустующих кабинетов и спокойно приходить в себя после укола синергина, чем валяться на бетонном полу в непосредственной близости от подкованных железом сапог, шокера или шприца с фаст-пентой, кому с чем повезет. 

— Вы что от меня, благодарности ждете? — поморщился Иллиан, неловко поерзав в попытке сместить вес на другую сторону и не пережимать связанные запястья.. Если ему каким-то чудом освободят руки, онемевшие кисти будут очень некстати. 

— Можно и ее, — ощерился в улыбке капитан. — Но в первую очередь — умения трезво мыслить. 

— На голову не жалуюсь, — отрезал Иллиан. Хотя слукавил, что говорить. Постпарализационная мигрень равномерно тюкала его в темечко, заставляя злиться. Зато Уайтлинг на диво благодушен, при его-то возможностях. Вон, вещает: 

— Вам стоит оценить сложившуюся ситуацию логично... 

"Логично"? Интересный выбор слов. Слухи про чип давно мутировали, и многочисленные невежды считали Иллиана чем-то вроде живого арифмометра, эдакого безэмоционального гибрида человека и машины, двоюродного племянника главного компьютера Генштаба. Питалось это чудо, вероятно, от розетки, а оперировало исключительно математической логикой в двоичной системе. Уж ни к этому ли киборгу обращается сейчас капитан? 

Иллиан усмехнулся, смерив Уайтлинга внимательным взглядом, который можно было бы счесть за приглашение к лекции. Говори, говори... чем больше ты скажешь, тем больше мне выдашь. 

— ... Вы же понимаете, коммандер, что власть в Империи уже сменилась. 

Не сходится. Чересчур тот спокоен. Если мятежники уже одержали убедительную победу — у мужика должна быть чистая эйфория, адреналиновый всплеск. Если все только решается — наоборот, была бы естественная для человека нервозность. Похоже, этот тип изо всех сил старается убедить Иллиана, насколько у фордариановцев все прекрасно, подконтрольно и организованно. А, значит, реальное положение дел от подобной идиллии далеко. 

— Службистам вроде нас приходится держаться как можно дальше от политики. Но когда политика приходит к нам на дом, грозя беспорядками... 

Иллиан едва слышно фыркнул, не разжимая губ. Точно. На дом, с парализатором в руках. 

— Давайте откровенно. Форкосиган показал себя скверным правителем для Империи. Барраяр — не полигон для опасных реформ, для чуждых идей, которых наш регент поднабрался у своей инопланетной жены. Но титул вскружил ему голову, и он не видит, к какой катастрофе нас толкает... 

Каков пафос! Но вряд ли капитан искренне видит себя героическим спасителем Отечества, вроде тех, кто вместе с Эзаром четыре десятка лет назад взбунтовались против императора. Он еще тот циник. Скорее, пафоса требует сценарий, лекция, которую тот читает, как по бумажке. Бумажку же он явно получил из рук своих пропагандистов и зазубрил наизусть, сам-то Уайтлинг — оперативник. Хорош в арестной команде, но не на митинге. 

— Что дальше? Форкосиган станет закручивать гайки все сильней — нашими, СБ, руками. Рубить по-живому, если ему станут сопротивляться. Стараться быть большим роялистом, чем король — знаете такую пословицу? Доказывать всем, какой он великий правитель. Но до императора Эзара солдафону и Комаррскому Мяснику далеко, и мы получим большую войну как есть. И раскол Империи, разумеется. Та же Комарра только и ждет случая, чтобы поднять восстание. 

— Насколько я помню, — усмехнулся Иллиан, — именно адмирал Форкосиган взял и удержал Комарру для Империи. 

— Военный стратег из него неплохой, — снисходительно согласился капитан, — но как он правит страной — увольте. Его никто не поддержит. Посмотрите на графа Форхаласа — вот вам пример, насколько "дипломатично" Форкосиган обходится со своими сторонниками. Про тех, кого он сочтет врагами, можете догадаться сами. В Совете графов он потерял последних союзников, и дальше, чтобы удержаться у власти, ему остается только забрать правление в кулак. Единолично. Было с самого начало ясно, что поставить родню Форбарр охранять власть младенца-Грегора — все равно что дать коту сторожить погреб со сметаной. А сегодня он подтвердил это делом, когда пытался похитить императора и арестовать оппозицию... 

"Пытался"? Слишком много неизвестных переменных. То, что "арест оппозиции", сиречь спланированное Негри взятие Фордариана тепленьким, не произошло, понятно. А вот жив ли Эйрел? А Грегор? И где он? 

— ... и граф Фордариан был вынужден к активным действиям. Власть перешла в другие руки быстро и радикально, а теперь только от нас зависит, как сделать этот процесс как можно менее болезненным. И от вас, коммандер, если вы собираетесь и дальше носить Глаза Гора. 

— Уж это не вам решать, — поморщился Иллиан. Что, посулы кончились, пошли угрозы? 

— Вам, конечно, — улыбнулся капитан добродушно. — Я лишь хочу помочь вам принять правильное решение. Чтобы вы решали не из сиюминутной обиды за ваш арест — согласитесь, в критической ситуации такого опасного человека, как вы, лучше лишить возможности действовать. Хотите, лично принесу вам извинения? Если вам требуется эта, гм, формальность. А потом мы поговорим всерьез. 

— Сейчас мы шутим? — огрызнулся Иллиан, раздраженно дернув головой. Вот пакость: наручники, должно быть, сковывают не только руки, но и язык — иначе какого черта он всю беседу ограничивается риторическими вопросами? 

— Сейчас я ввожу вас в курс дела. Милорд Фордариан желает переговорить с вами лично, и вас сегодня же доставят во дворец, как только он разберется с сиюминутными тактическими задачами. Не сомневаюсь, что вашим способностям найдется достойное применение в руководстве СБ, если вы разумно решите поддержать нового регента. Может быть, на самом верху. 

И добавил в ответ на вопросительную гримасу Иллиана: 

— Капитан Негри убит при попытке выкрасть юного императора; выкрасть по наущению лорда Форкосигана, в этом нет сомнений. Пост шефа Имперской СБ вакантен. Докажите вашу преданность — и вы получите в руки силу при разумном правителе, который станет к вам прислушиваться. А не пост начальника охраны при амбициозном отставном вояке, который игнорировал даже ваши практические рекомендации, насколько я знаю, — усмехнулся Уайтлинг. 

Что говорить, Эйрел был прекрасным командиром — и ужасным подопечным, с самого начала. Но если кому-то придет в голову сравнить с ним Фордариана... С милордом графом Вейдлом, коммодором и так далее, я на одном поле рядом срать не присяду, пардон за мой французский. Даже если быть настолько наивным, чтобы принять обещания Фордариана о руководстве СБ за чистую монету. Ясно, что тот сейчас спешно ставит на руководящие посты своих людей, и так же ясно, что Иллиан в перечень "своих" для Фордариана не входит. И слава богу. 

— И чьи еще посты освободились подобным образом? — уточнил Иллиан с прохладцей. — Неужели вы не предоставите мне выбор из полудюжины свободных кресел? 

"Кресел, которые еще и остыть не успели — тело вынесли только что". Кто же погиб в сегодняшней неразберихе? Или был планомерно уничтожен под этим предлогом? 

— Зря вы так пессимистично, — ответил капитан безмятежно, но имен не назвал. — К счастью, позицию лорда Форкосигана большинство командного состава не поддержало, и мы избежали излишних жертв. Хотя, — добавил он, чуть подумав, — в дальнейшем многим офицерам придется доказать свою преданность благу империи, если они желают сохранить свои посты. 

— Вы говорите так, словно боев больше не будет, — заметил Иллиан. Подавлено ли сопротивление в Генштабе, Центре связи, Арсенале и далее по списку? Правды до конца ему не скажут, но и соврать не соврут — через несколько часов его обещают вывезти на улицу. 

— В столице — да, — подтвердил Уайтлинг. — Верные империи войска преследуют узурпатора Форкосигана уже в его собственных владениях, и если какие-нибудь предатели его не предупредят, он вскоре предстанет перед судом. — Он махнул рукой. — Нас с вами не это должно волновать. Наша задача — сохранить костяк СБ в дееспособном состоянии, прямо сейчас. 

В каждой второй фразе — "мы", "наше". "Наша задача", вот уже вскочил и побежал исполнять... Мол, и мы, мятежники Фордариана, и вы, шеф охраны Форкосигана, одним делом заняты, об одной державе радеем, а ваше согласие, коммандер — это дело техники... 

И все же, как быть? Насчет легитимности притязаний Фордариана и перспективы перейти к нему на службу Иллиан мог высказаться прямо сейчас, коротко и непечатно. Но стоит ли? Вряд ли, если не стремиться в хорошо оборудованный подвал, где специалисты примутся его убеждать поделиться сокровищами эйдетической памяти с народом. Все мы там будем. Надо потянуть хотя бы несколько часов в нынешнем бардаке... 

— ... И именно в этом нам необходимо ваше содействие, — плавно перешел Уайтлинг к главному, но Иллиан прервал его холодным "стоп". Он поднял бы ладонь для пущей выразительности, но руки, к несчастью, были скреплены наручниками за спиной. 

— Я прекрасно вижу, насколько вам нужна сейчас моя помощь, — отчеканил он. — А вот что вы способны предложить мне, извините, пока не вижу. Не повторяйтесь, я все прекрасно слышал. Однако если речь идет о посте шефа СБ, не в вашей власти выбирать, кого назначат вами руководить, капитан. 

— Вы хотите сказать, что не верите мне? — уточнил Уайтлинг. А оскорбления-то в голосе не слышно... 

— Я хочу сказать, что это решение не вашего уровня, — отрезал Иллиан. — И мне до сих пор неясно, почему эти переговоры ведете вы, а не кто-либо из старших офицеров. Неужели переворот не поддержал ни один из них? — Он не дал капитану ответить и договорил, решительно и жестко: — Я буду говорить с самим графом Фордарианом, если, как вы утверждаете, он хочет меня видеть и рассчитывает предложить ответственный пост. Пока — я выслушал вашу информацию, капитан. Благодарю. 

Начальственное "можете быть свободны" почти что прозвучало вслух. Стоило надеяться, что Уайтлинг примет Иллиана за напыщенного болвана-честолюбца. 

Да, кажется, принял. Неужели повезло? Неужели вывернулся? 

— Очень жаль, — покачал головой Уайтлинг. — Вы зря отказываетесь от возможности говорить с графом Фордарианом с уже подготовленных позиций – как союзник. Не скрою, в настоящий момент граф весьма занят, разбираясь со множеством оставленных после краткого регентства Форкосигана неурядиц, и может... очень жестко поставить вопрос. 

«Говоря проще, дерьма, которое Эйрел не успел разгрести за МПВ. А Фордариан, выходит, нервничает. Нервничает и злится. И еще – ты на самом деле ответил на мой вопрос, капитан. Вам не хватает, отчаянно не хватает людей. Интересно, скольким удалось сбежать?..» 

— Если мне предстоит работать с Фордарианом – я должен буду выносить самые разные проявления его характера, — криво усмехнулся Иллиан. — Если нет – меня не должно волновать его расположение. 

Интересно, насколько Уайтлинг распознал вот это «я работал с теми, против кого гнев Фордариана – комариный писк?» 

Уайтлинг только развел руками – широкий, открытый жест, развернутые к собеседнику ладони – обаятельно улыбаясь. Проводись у них конкурсы «мистер СБ», как, по слухам, делают на Бете, Иллиан бы уже знал, кому отдать первый приз. 

— Смотрите, коммандер. Оценивайте ваши шансы сами. 

А вот это уже прямая угроза, и участливость тона, неуместная на службе, ее только подчеркивает. Это ты уже сорвался, Уайтлинг. Не хватило запалу дотянуть на безразличие. Что же происходит на самом деле на улицах Форбарр-Султаны? 

Уайтлинг поднялся, небрежно, по-аналитически отсалютовал – забыл, что у его визави руки скованы за спиной?.. Нет, не забыл, по всей видимости, но Иллиан коротко и холодно кивнул в ответ. Союзники, ха. Странный выбор слов. Узурпатор ищет союза с коммандером СБ?.. Кто тут кошка, кто тут мышка? Знает кошка, чье мясо съела.


	2. Глава 2

Иллиан остался один в пустой комнате без окон – одном из малых конференц-залов. Уже не боясь показаться смешным, покрутился на стуле в тщетной попытке отыскать позу, чтобы позвоночник не сворачивался бы спиралью и при этом в отекших кистях не принимались бегать мурашки. Увы, совершенство недостижимо. В голове по-прежнему долбили молотками подземные гномы-мутанты, но, по крайней мере, они перестали петь за работой. Желудок тянул свинцовый ком тошноты – не блевануть бы. Нет, вдруг с удивлением понял он, это не тошнота. Это страх. Примитивный, нерассуждающий, мерзко притягательный, который из головы не выбросишь. Как в детстве, когда ни в коем случае нельзя было смотреть на дедушку в гробу. 

Ассоциативная память – замечательная штука. Детство. Беспомощность, бессилие и множество взрослых, которым до тебя нет никакого дела. Полная неизвестность. Полноводные реки информации мелеют... 

Иллиан прикрыл глаза. Недавний кошмар, без сомнения, вызванный отходняком после парализатора, лез в голову с той же настойчивостью. Коммандер никак не мог вернуть то спокойное сосредоточение, которое одно помогло ему продержаться в первые часы мятежа. Тогда все было предельно просто: отдавай приказы по согласованной процедуре, собери силы, контратакуй или героически пади при защите Тараканьей Цитадели... А теперь в голове зудело: а ты уверен, что защищаешь правое дело? Можешь поклясться головой в верности Эйрела, в том, что он не притязает на трон? 

В гражданских войнах не бывает правых и виноватых, так, помнится, говорил император Эзар, вспоминая своего сумасшедшего шурина. На гражданской бывают только свои и чужие. Форкосиган — мой командир, твердо сказал Иллиан самому себе. Пока не будет прямых доказательств его виновности... 

Мысль потянула другую холодную цепочку – а если будут? Ты готов к этому, Саймон? Какие у тебя вообще альтернативы? Служить Фордариану? Особенно, если с Грегором что-то случилось... освященные присягой права регента растают, как снег в марте, и кто угодно на троне будет лучше грызни за власть. А Фордариан уже удерживает столицу... 

Нет. Выбрав одну сторону, держись ее до конца. Не один ли черт керославскому простолюдину, на какой ветке родословного древа сидит тот, кому он поклялся в верности? Не фамилии клялся, не благородной форской крови — человеку. Физиономия Эйрела на имперских банкнотах смотреться будет весьма представительно, а прочее — дело его чести, и нечего накручивать страхи на пустом месте. 

К тому же перебежчиков никто жалует. На месте Фордариана он бы сам себе не доверял и шлепнул бы, едва получив некий минимум жизненно необходимой информации. Даже странно, с чего это тот вообще возжелал с ним поговорить. Решил полюбопытствовать насчет занимательной электронной игрушки Эзара или собрать у себя во дворце коллекцию редкостей предыдущего правления? 

Бежать надо. Он в который раз подергал запястьями, но прочная нить наручников, разумеется, не поддалась, только поерзала туда-сюда по армированному пластику подлокотника. Отцепиться бы от этого чертова кресла, к которому его приковали. Только бы выбраться за дверь, а там... В реальных коридорах и виртуальных сетях своей штаб-квартиры Иллиан ориентировался свободнее, чем лиса в собственной норе. 

Дверь отъехала в сторону, и порог переступили двое в черной форме. Капрал из караульного подразделения, как его там, Яныш, и сержант... нет, при Иллиане никогда не называли его имени. Настороженно оглядели его от двери, словно ожидали подвоха. Капрал достал из кобуры нейробластер, взял арестованного на прицел; сержант шагнул к Иллиану, снимая с пояса боевой нож, и одним движением перехватил стяжку наручников. 

– Коммандер, следуйте с нами, – сухо произнес он из-за спины, вздергивая Иллиана на ноги – не слишком грубо, но без церемоний. — Руки за спиной. 

Конвоиры повели Иллиана знакомыми переходами штаб-квартиры. На стенах попадались свежие оплавленные отметины, а, минуя пересечение коридоров, он краем глаза заметил вдали баррикаду из мебели. На этаже было необычно безлюдно, откуда-то тянуло горелым пластиком, в паре мест нормальное освещение заменяли аварийные оранжевые лампы, мертво замерли рыльца следящих камер под потолком. И всего двое конвойных. 

Шанс невелик, но он есть. Ведут ли его в подвалы на допрос или в транспорт, чтобы отвезти к Фордариану, второго шанса дальше не представится. Да, Иллиан — не здоровенный силовик из отряда особого назначения, и от двоих сразу ему отмахаться сложновато – но можно попробовать. Вопрос в том, где. Место. Время. 

Сосредоточившись, Иллиан вызвал в голове план здания. Впереди перекресток и очередной крутой поворот — ими штаб-квартира изобиловала, чтобы защитникам было сподручнее вести бой внутри здания. А за ним, дальше по коридору, дверь пожарной лестницы. Запирается на кодовый замок, разумеется, но Негри не далее как вчера скинул Иллиану все коды – и вряд ли их успели заменить централизованно. Если вырубить хотя бы одного из охранников... Рывок за поворот, сорвать печать, захлопнуть, заблокировать дверь за собой... секунд пять задержки, половина шансов за то, что один из конвоиров успеет выстрелить. 

Ладно, пока принято как рабочий план. Если он скроется за поворотом прежде, чем сержант или капрал попадут в него из парализатора – можно будет побороться дальше. Плазмотрона у них с собой нет, и пока они эту дверь вышибут — он будет уже несколькими этажами ниже. Если нет... 

Время на раздумья кончились стремительно и сразу: злополучный перекресток уже маячил перед глазами. Ну же! 

Капрал Яныш, который шел впереди, замешкался. К несчастью, сержант буквально дышал в затылок, профессионально фиксируя траекторию подопечного: никаких тебе удобных позиций. Иллиан стоял прямо между конвоирами. Пришлось сделать резкий шаг назад, будто он внезапно потерял равновесие – и крайне болезненно лягнуть сержанта в голень. Тот, пошатнувшись, взвыл, парализатор зажужжал, плюнув выстрелом, но Иллиан успел дернуться в сторону. Капрал только начал разворачиваться, лапая кобуру с нейробластером, когда Иллиан сшиб сержанта плечом и кинулся по правому коридору. Отдаленное жужжание, грохот, топот ног, крики:   
— Стойте! Коммандер! 

Так я вам и остановился... Иллиан летел вперед, всей кожей на затылке ощущая, как сейчас воздух вспорет заряд, и хорошо, если парализатора — а вслед ему неслось нелепое:   
— Иллиан, да остановитесь!.. 

Перед глазами уже дверь пожарного выхода... Стоп. Она оплавлена до стальной коробки, в пузырях краски, свисает на одной петле. Лестница за ней разворочена взрывом. Из дыры перекрытия торчат голые прутья арматуры. Кто-то уже пытался здесь бежать. 

А дальше по коридору — тупик. 

Иллиан вжался спиной в стену, пригнулся в стойке, не желая сдаваться до последнего. Даже его хваленое логическое мышление, ускоренное микрочипом, не справлялось, захлестнутое гормонами. Это драка и погоня, чистый адреналин. В драке мозгами не думают, думают всем телом. 

— Я пристрелил Яныша! Черт, коммандер!   
Сержант вылетел из-за угла мимо Иллиана, с выпученными глазами, задыхаясь, видя только прямо перед собой. Парализатор в его лапище бесполезно смотрел в пол. Иллиан перехватил парня за воротник, стиснул удушающим приемом — тот не сопротивлялся. 

— Ты стрелял в своего напарника? — переспросил Иллиан прямо в ухо. — Зачем?   
— Из-за вас, сэр, — сипя, выдавил сержант. — Да отпустите же! Вы слинять хотите?   
— Допустим. Что дальше?   
— Возьмите меня с собой! Я не знаю кодов – у вас нет оружия. И мне пока еще доверяют. Честная сделка.   
— Ты за Форкосигана, сержант... ? — переспросил Иллиан недоверчиво, но пальцы немного разжал.   
— Сержант Густав Ченко, — по-уставному кивнул тот. — Прежде всего я за себя, сэр. Я ни хрена пока не понимаю, что тут творится, но под суд потом идти не хочу.   
Для чуда — невозможно, для обмана — глупо, для задушевных бесед — не время...   
— Давай парализатор, — Иллиан выпустил ворот сержанта и забрал оружие из несопротивляющейся руки. — Пристрелил Яныша, говоришь? Покажи, где он лежит. 

С капральским нейробластером он почувствовал себя увереннее. И стены вокруг, пусть оплавленные, снова показались родными — странно даже, насколько меняется угол зрения у пленника. А когда они вдвоем задвинули за собой дверь первого же неразгромленного кабинета — принадлежавшего какому-то офицеру хозяйственной службы — Иллиан начал верить, что им удастся из здания выйти. 

— Рассказывай, сержант Ченко, — отрывисто бросил он, отстукивая цепочки кодов на чужом комм-пульте. Сердце перестало колотиться где-то в горле, теперь только бы пальцы не дрожали, да кольцо разрезанных наручников не сползало на кисть, мешая работать... Время, время! Но комм попискивал и пропускать постороннего пока не желал. Кода ему не хватало, требовался скан сетчатки. — С чего это ты? 

— Вам честно, сэр? — Ченко хмыкнул. — Кто там узурпатор, Форкосиган или Фордариан, — темный лес, но получать приказы от узурпатора я не желаю. И стрелять по своим неясно по чьему приказу — тоже. Лейтенанта моего убили, — хмуро пояснил он. — Стану слушаться какого-то хрена с горы, а потом меня же под трибунал, как мятежника? Извините за грубость, сэр. 

Мельком Иллиан отметил у себя определенную симпатию к точке зрения сержанта — пусть она порядком противоречила духу присяги, не говоря уже о букве. Своего рода классовая солидарность. Наверху дерутся, а достается, конечно, тем, кто попался под ноги. 

— И что ты решил, сержант? — Иллиан поддел ножом крышку комма. Оставлять в системе свои данные он не хотел, а обмануть сканер сетчатки проще грубым взломом. Жаль, у них нет плазмотрона, чтобы расплавить пульт напоследок и скрыть следы. 

— Выбраться из города, коммандер, — ответил сержант прямо. — Родных вывезти. К брату отвезу — его гарнизон в Даркое стоит. А сам пойду и... сдамся в военную комендатуру. Я не дезертир какой-нибудь и присягу нарушать не собираюсь. Вы же подтвердите, сэр, что приказали мне отсюда уезжать? 

"Держись вышестоящего офицера", так, что ли? А это разумно, подумал Иллиан; его пальцы, закорачивающие контакты, двигались почти автоматически, не мешая мыслям. Если бы парень выразил рвение сопровождать шефа СБ Регента вплоть до местопребывания последнего, он бы немедля насторожился. А простодушное признание, что обоим по пути лишь ненадолго, прозвучало естественно. 

— Жетон свой дай, — протянул он ладонь. Умелые руки и запасливая память творят чудеса: комм-пульт уступил и сдал данные пропускного отдела на милость победителя. Если пульт примет смарт-чип жетона, можно будет выписать пропуск на транспорт для сержанта и соорудить что-нибудь подходящее для себя самого. — Что творится в городе? Докладывай. 

— Я не много знаю, сэр, — честно признался тот. — Нас сюда везли на крытом транспорте. На улицах была слышна стрельба, дальняя, километра четыре. По Бульвару Побед вроде бы шла колонна бронетехники, я только хвост увидел. А здесь, в штаб-квартире, уже все. Сопротивление подавлено. Нижние этажи оцепили, там идет сортировка; большую часть тех, кто здесь был, уже увезли: арестованными или в казармы, я не знаю... Вас было приказано доставить, минуя сортировку, в гараж. 

— Умгу, — поощрительно заметил Иллиан, в эту самую секунду по уши в поисках личного файла сержанта. Попадались только однофамильцы-Ченко. Неужели тот соврал? Шпион, подсадная утка, "маячок" на хвосте у беглеца... и тот капрал в коридоре только притворился парализованным? Сердце зачастило против его воли; он незаметно передвинул ладонь на бедро ближе к кобуре нейробластера. 

— ... Воздушное пространство, как сообщили, под наш... под фордариановским контролем, — продолжил доклад сержант. — И связь по городу есть, комм-линии чистые, без помех... 

Ах, черт. Да перейди в другое подразделение, болван, и нечего искать фамилию здешнего СБшника среди курсантов учебного лагеря! Или парализатор так разрушительно действует на мозги? Иллиан быстро переключил файлы, понадеявшись, что сержант не заметил его минутной заминки. Сомнение союзника — в его возможностях или в его доверии — может стоить ему свободы. 

— В гараж? — переспросил он. — А воздух, говоришь, под контролем... Это хорошо. Очень хорошо. Как у вас с пилотированием, сержант Ченко? 

— Средне, — признался сержант честно. — А вы как думаете уходить, сэр? 

В голосе Ченко слышалось лишь деловитое спокойствие. Парень не просто прагматичен, он еще и на диво рационален, никаких тебе лишних эмоций или сожалений. На «отца-командира» он рассчитывает вполне, но при этом не чрезмерно: в глазах, кажется, только пожелание услышать рабочую версию, но никак не крайняя надежда. А вот интересно, как ты сам планировал выбираться, сержант… 

— Улетать, — коротко кивнул Иллиан, выводя на экран список свободных машин. — Если внизу меня ждут, нам путь через крышу. У тебя пропуск на стоянку флайеров есть? 

— Есть... на стоянку почтовых, но не боевых. 

Курьерских машин на крыше не оставалось: похоже, все фелдъегери успели вылететь, и легкие флайеры расхватали, как свежие пирожки в столовой. Свободным оставался только один бронированный, с пометкой ремслужбы "условно годен". 

Иллиан на секунду сосредоточился: заказ на починку флайера в службу техдепартамента… нет, такие документы через него не проходили, оседали на руках тамошних мичманов и лейтенантов, но он слышал эту историю краем уха в столовой второго этажа – ага, вот почему ему пришла на ум глупая ассоциация с пирожками. Довольно забавный случай, когда опытнейший старший сержант посадил флайер в поросячий пруд на задворках караван-сарая, и в сложносочиненном заду машины что-то от такого нескромного издевательства закоротило – летать-то он летал, но отчего-то терял способность поддерживать высоту на абсолютном уровне, а начинал причудливо следовать извивам рельефа. Ну, вроде тех гонок в Дендарийском ущелье, которыми Эйрел доводил до кондрашки свою охрану. 

Плохо, что пропуск на этот флайер подделать не удастся: раз в системе нет свободных номеров, она просто "не поймет" его пожеланий. На программный взлом нет времени. 

-Так, — распорядился Иллиан. – Трудно будет на последних паре метров восьмого этажа: перед люком на крышу КПП, он должен охраняться. До этого ты ведешь меня под арестом. А теперь — бегом!   
Картинка комм-пульта еще таяла в воздухе, когда они выскользнули в коридор. 

Интересно, они уложатся по времени? В голове у него тикал хронометр. Победа над комм-пультом заняла четыре минуты двадцать восемь секунд. Для того, чтобы дойти от перекрестка, на котором Ченко вырубил капрала, до подземных гаражей (учитывая, что на маршруте есть как минимум два КПП, где необходимо предъявить пропуска), требуется около шести минут. Чтобы дойти из их временного убежища до крыши, если не убыстрять шага — примерно пять минут... 

Тишина коридоров штаб-квартиры напоминала не то затишье перед грозой, не то тихий час в сумасшедшем доме. Или, скажем, сосуды трупа, где замерзла кровь ежесуточной активности. Иллиан, сложив руки за спиной (наручники перерезаны, но, если не приглядываться, вполне сойдет) шел по коридору размеренным, но быстрым шагом, выразительно уставившись в пол — ему не нужно было разглядывать стены, чтобы знать, где они идут. Следом за ним угрожающе топал сержант Ченко, по-уставному уперев в спину раструб нейробластера. Нейробластер — оружие мерзкое, но убедительное. 

На перекрестке Ченко обменялся приветствиями с патрулем. Иллиан промолчал и не поднял головы. В его обстоятельствах — хоть настоящих, хоть выставляемых напоказ — нет ничего глупее, чем щеголять своим знанием имен-фамилий-личных дел. Да и смотреть на своих, с позволения сказать, коллег, не хотелось. В дальнейшем либо они тебя — либо ты их. На трибунале или в перестрелке. 

Какая у них временная фора? Как скоро Уайтлинг сообразит, что их пленник задерживается, и вызовет старшего наряда? 

Словно в ответ его размышлениям, комм сержанта запиликал. Слава богу, за угол они завернуть успели. 

— Сержант Ченко слушает, — откликнулся тот с некоторой заминкой. 

"... там черти носят?" — послышалось из-под неплотно прилегающего наушника. Иллиан резко обернулся и изобразил со всей доступной ему выразительностью, что его вот-вот вырвет. 

— А зачем вы, — рявкнул сообразительный Ченко, словно бы от избытка чувств, — накачали пленника до самых бровей, сэр?! Он мне все ботинки облевал, на ногах не держится, капрал его сейчас в чувство приводит. 

Заминка в доли секунды: Уайтлинг обрабатывает полученную информацию. Он точно в курсе, что шок от парализации должен быть смягчен синергином, но капитан — не медик и тем более не знает достоверно, какие интересные эффекты может давать железка в голове. Слухи о чипе сейчас Иллиану только на пользу. 

— ... Вряд ли подконвойный притворяется, сэр. Если так, то он чертовски хорошо… ага, кажется, приходит в себя. Мы на переходе семь двенадцать у шестого А грузового лифта, скоро будем. Ченко связь закончил. 

Отключился он очень вовремя: навстречу им как раз попалась пара угрюмых техников, сопровождаемых вооруженным капралом. Последний не то шел по своим делам, не то был прикомандирован к техникам, чтобы они не сбежали. Великолепный расклад, господа, своих держим на мушке. Разминулись, как в море корабли: никаких салютов, оба при исполнении, просто короткие кивки. 

Вот и контрольный пост, за ним — короткая железная лестница и люк на крышу, на посадочную площадку флайеров. Сейчас вечер, без восьми минут десять, солнце садится в двадцать два ноль шесть... Стартовать с крыши придется как раз на запад, солнце будет в глаза. Неприятно, но преследователям еще хуже, а Иллиан, по счастью, может миновать часть маршрута с закрытыми глазами. Вот когда особые навыки бывают полезны. 

Ченко отсалютовал паре охранников — тоже сержант и капрал, "идеальная пара" с точки зрения высшего руководства. 

— Пропуск на пленника у тебя есть, Гус? — фамильярно поинтересовался капрал, явно знающий Ченко лично. 

— Ты собрался "пациента" на флайере один везти? — с некоторым недоверием, но почти без профессиональной СБшной паранойи, спросил сержант. 

— Можно подумать, так много сейчас свободных пилотов, — Ченко пожал плечами, делая вид, что нашаривает в кармане мундира пропуск. — Капитан Уайтлинг, могучий и всесильный, приказал, значит… Ничего, парализую голубчика малым зарядом, не помешает. 

Тут настала очередь Иллиана разыграть тот самый приступ тошноты, упоминание о котором спасло их от излишнего внимания Уайтлинга: он согнулся пополам, издавая недвусмысленные звуки выворачиваемого наизнанку желудка. Капрал отвлекся на Иллиана, хотя его напарник, конечно, все равно не отвел взгляда от Ченко: привычка не терять из виду свою часть периметра въедается в плоть и кровь с годами службы, а не-профессионалов в СБ не держат... 

Дальше все происходит мгновенно. Иллиан снимает сержанта из парализатора Ченко, спрятанного под нарочито помятым, перекошенным мундиром — никто ведь не ждет аккуратности от пленника. Капрал успевает дернуться на жужжание рефлекторно, но и только. Выстрел нейробластера Ченко бьет его в солнечное сплетение — верная и мгновенная смерть. Синий всполох проносится мимо самого лица Иллиана, чуть ближе — и временный паралич лицевых нервов был бы обеспечен. Молодец, сержант, срезал хорошо. 

Этот пункт плана вызывал у Иллиана больше всего внутренних неудобств: тот из караульных, кто отвлекался на него, становился жертвой на заклание в любом случае. Черт с ним, с опасностью промаха сержанта: Иллиану просто претила мысль убивать своих же людей. В конце концов, как правильно указал Ченко, у низового состава было не так уж много шансов разобраться в ситуации. 

— Великолепно, — процедил Иллиан сквозь зубы, набирая на пульте охраны необходимую комбинацию. — Коммы возьми и батареи. 

Так, теперь замок разблокирован на пятнадцать секунд, если его никто не откроет — достаточно для их плана. Иллиан в два шага взлетел по лестнице, распахнул дверь и придержал ее для сержанта, пока Ченко избавлял тела — мертвое и парализованное — от ненужной им техники и выдергивал зарядник из нейробластера. 

— Коммы-то зачем? — переспросил сержант, заталкивая добычу в подсумок. — Продать? 

— Кому? — мимолетно удивился Иллиан, уже прикинувший, как ему из трех стандартных коммов соорудить систему пеленгации. 

— На черном рынке, — пояснил тот, не смутившись. — Знаете, сколько дают за микросхемы от армейских коммов? 

— Пока не сталкивался с такой информацией, — сухо заметил Иллиан, выглядывая на крышу. — Досадный пробел в моей подготовке. 

— Ага, а еще вы погоду на завтра не предсказываете, — с довольным видом кивнул сержант. — Зря они в вас барометр не вставили. 

Иллиан ожег своего попутчика злым взглядом — а потом невольно усмехнулся. Ну надо же! В штаб-квартире мало кто позволял себе шуточки на тему его механических усовершенствований. Насколько далеко он вообще отстоял в глазах иных из этих вчерашних деревенщин от растиражированного в фольклоре образа мутанта? Иллиан сам все понимал и старался держать дистанцию. Но этот без пяти минут дезертир по какой-то причине нравился Саймону все больше и больше. 

На посадочной площадке было пусто и голо. Прикрытые чехлами от непогоды, темнели на дальнем краю силуэты "представительских флайеров" — не хватило места в ангаре. Но чехлы закреплены намертво, значит, аккумуляторы с них сняты. А тот, неисправный, под ремонтным навесом. До него метров сорок, чуть короче беговой дорожки, но пространство открытое и просматривается камерами. Остается надеяться, что он успеет раскочегарить это чудо техники до того, как наблюдатели в недрах штаб-квартиры среагируют. Должен успеть. 

Рыжее, раздувшееся, словно опухший больной, солнце уже опускалось за крышами предместий за реку, оранжевые сполохи превращали окна обыкновенных жилых домов Форбарр Султаны не то в проблесковые огни, не то в прожектора допросных ламп, а ущелья улиц заливали глубокие синие тени. Скверная видимость. 

— Ченко, снова ведешь меня под конвоем, — Иллиан перекинул сержанту парализатор. — Спокойно, не торопясь. Я сажусь во флайер первый, на пилотское место. Вот тут на посту могут сообразить, что дело не чисто. Лазеры автоматического наведения по сигналу дежурного активируются через пять секунд. С того момента, как я сяду во флайер… нам придется рискнуть. 

— Никто не будет жить вечно, — усмехнулся Ченко. 

И не трус, к тому же. Впрочем, Иллиан знал этот сорт храбрости: одно дело рисковать своей головой — другое подставляться под дерьмовые чаны армейского судопроизводства. 

Они успели пройти несколько метров, когда в кармане Иллиана ожил комм. Комм капрала Яныша, лежащего сейчас без чувств в коридоре. Точно, Уайтлинг решил проверить теперь вторую половину конвоя — просто на всякий случай. Фирменная СБшная паранойя, без нее тут долго не продержишься. Иллиан проигнорировал вызов, и комм, восьмикратно пискнув, смолк. Зато запиликал комм Ченко. 

— Сержант Ченко слушает, — откликнулся тот, и в ту же секунду с тихим, характерным щелчком связь отключилась. Ясно. Проверка... 

— Бегом! — прошипел Иллиан, срываясь с места. Ченко и сам сообразил — или сработал условный рефлекс. "Качая маятник", они бросились к флайеру... последние десять метров, чтоб их! 

Лазеры по сигналу дежурного — через пять секунд. Когда Уайтлинг отдаст приказ?.. 

Через три секунды Иллиан кубарем вкатился на водительское место. Жетон в щель... набрать код доступа... Краем глаза он увидел, как алый лазерный луч лизнул крышу на том месте, с которого беглецы сделали решающий рывок, не оставив на огнеупорном пластике покрытия даже выжженного пятна — хар-рошую работу проделал безумный архитектор Форратьер, ничего не скажешь. Это первый, пристрелочный. Сейчас вмажет прицельно. Давай! 

Иллиан выжал рычаг на себя. Но флайеры — даже СБшные флайеры — не стартуют резко вверх: антиграв — антигравом, а навигационные системы сначала заставляют набирать высоту по дуге — момент инерции, плюс еще какая-то физика. Второй удар лазером, совсем близко... Третий раз они не промажут. А колпак со стороны Ченко не захлопнут — тоже поломка? Или время движется так непозволительно медленно для Иллиана? Хорошо, что на этот квадрат крыши только один лазер... Хорошо — для беглецов сейчас. 

"Если вернусь в должность — распоряжусь, чтобы установили хотя бы второй!" — подумал Иллиан с удивившем себя самого служебным рвением. 

— Коммандер, поймаете? — выпалил Ченко с широкой ухмылкой и, рывком раздвинув дверь, "рыбкой" вынырнул из флайера. 

Иллиан даже выругаться не успел: сержант прокатился по плитам крыши, рванул к краю — до него оставалось совсем близко, — и луч лазера скользнул впритирку с фигуркой человечка... Правильно: из движущихся мишеней автоматика всегда выбирает ту, что быстрее. А флайер Иллиана уже завалился вниз: проклятая машина всерьез старалась держаться на заданной высоте над рельефом, и это означало, что, сорвавшись с крыши, она непременно обрушится до уровня земли... Рыжее солнце ударило в лицо, превращая Форбарр-Султану в единый огненный поток, набросившийся на коммандера Иллиана, тридцати лет от роду, не был, не привлекался, не участвовал... Ченко, проклятый позер! Небось еще и ручкой в камеру сделал, перед тем как с крыши сигануть. Прагматик, как же. Адреналиновый маньяк. Форкосиган бы в него влюбился... 

Иллиану показалось, что у него от напряжения кожа на лице съехала на сторону, когда он отчаянным усилием одолел-таки непослушную машину. Возможно, она подала носом вверх на одном желании пилота — но Саймону удалось развернуться и пройти назад, положив флайер на крыло, так что его самого с размаху приложило к дверце. Ченко летел вниз, как десантник, сгруппировавшись — черная фигура на фоне ослепительного неба. Ну если сейчас он промахнется... 

Нет, не промахнулся: тяжелый удар по колпаку кабины возвестил, что ценный груз принят по расписанию. Ченко уцепился за край столь предусмотрительно распахнутого им люка, и немыслимым акробатическим трюком втянулся внутрь стремительно пикирующей на реку машины. Н-ну, авантюрист... 

Авантюрист был бледен и хватал ртом воздух. Машина вибрировала, руля слушалась неважно: зацепил-таки лазер... Ну все, сейчас, если сейчас вышлют флайеры преследования, то, считайте, доигрались. Одна надежда: у Уайтлинга нет ни свободных людей, ни машин. 

Можно уходить.


	3. Глава 3

— Ты цел? — сквозь зубы спросил Иллиан, когда флайер упал почти до самой воды — так низко, что взвихрились волны под днищем. Это уже была не неисправность: Иллиан сознательно уменьшил вот этот самый лимит относительной высоты до минимума, чтобы выпасть из зоны покрытия воздушных диспетчеров. На радаре видно всего лишь, что по реке идет катер — и пусть себе идет: на какой скорости он ни летит, на шлюзах его все равно остановят для досмотра. СБшный флайер в них опознают только при визуальном контакте, и хотя вряд ли по такой машине станут стрелять без предупреждения, но в нынешней неразберихе чего только не случается. 

— Черт его знает, вроде, цел. — Ченко глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул, вытер со лба бисеринки пота. — Ты куда? 

Переход на «ты» с сержантом случился непринужденно и как-то сам по себе. 

— К докам, — ответил Иллиан коротко. 

Старыми доками современная столица не гордилась. Этот район расцвел в старые времена, когда Форбарр-Султана была обязана своим статусом судоходству; однако, несмотря на богатство, которое река несла в город, высокородные форы не желали обонять и видеть всю ту дрянь, который сбрасывал в ее воды портовый район, поэтому и разместились доки километров на восемь ниже по течению от нынешнего центра. С концом Изоляции город разросся, речные баржи пошли в музей, доки же превратились в район дешевых складов и переработки всяческого сырья, а на поле, где когда-то выпасали пригнанный на продажу скот, стояли теперь рядами грузовые фургоны-контейнеровозы. 

— Разумно, — одобрил сержант. — Там до окраины рукой подать... 

— Я до окраины не полечу, — Иллиан покачал головой. — В доках проще всего бросить флайер... а у меня еще есть дела в столице. 

Действительно, решение просто напрашивалось. Во-первых, доки были рабочим районом, по большей части нежилым, но еще не настолько обветшалым и опустившимся, чтобы сравняться с караван-сараем, да и электричество туда провели. Второе, и главное: там хватало старых ангаров и свалок проржавевшей техники, чтобы можно было незаметно оставить еще одну поломанную машину, не переполошив тем всю округу. 

— О как, — Ченко недоверчиво на него покосился. — А я думал, ты сейчас прямо к Лорду Регенту. Он, вроде бы, у себя в провинции? 

— Утром был, — кивнул Иллиан, мысленно прикидывая, дотянет ли раздолбанный флайер до доков. Правый мотор то и дело чихал, но управления машина пока слушалась. Значит, должен дотянуть... — Только я сомневаюсь, что прибавление к силам лорда-регента одного отдельно взятого коммандера сильно ему поможет. Другое дело — оперативные данные из столицы мятежа. 

Сержант присвистнул.  
— Ну ты камикадзе, коммандер! Тебе что, совсем себя не жалко? 

— Кто бы говорил, — огрызнулся Иллиан. Второго аккумулятора хватает точно, индикатор первого тревожно мигает желтым — только бы не взорвался... Костей не соберешь. Маленькое зарядное устройство от парализатора, закороченное, делает здоровенный "бум", так на что способна батарея тяжелой машины? — А ты что планируешь, сержант? 

Будь дело в головиде, наверняка сержант выдал бы что-то вроде «конечно прорываться с вами, сэр!». И стало бы это началом большой фронтовой дружбы, серий так на десять... Но сержант, разумеется, только плечами передернул:  
— Сестру заберу и подальше из города. Деньги у меня есть, окольными путями выберусь — это дороги шерстят, а в промежутке все просто — потом найду ближайшую комендатуру и сдамся, как бывший в самоволке. 

— И не боишься, что тебя в штрафбат отправят? Или под конвоем обратно в полк? 

— В штрафбат, может, и засунут, — согласился Ченко. — Но не расстреляют же. Таких, как я, сейчас — каждый второй. А в столице претендент сидит, к нему войска отправлять ни один начальник части не станет, если не идиот и не хочет сам потом под трибунал загреметь. С провинцией даже связи сейчас толком нет, тамошние вояки сидят сейчас по своим гарнизонам и списывают все на неполадки, ждут, авось положение прояснится. Так что полковник, или кто он там, будет тянуть время... ну и я потяну. Если с меня даже лычки снимут — снова заслужу, а, говоря начистоту, в штрафбате сейчас лучше, чем в СБ. 

— Что значит "лучше"? 

— Решений никаких принимать не надо, сэр, — усмехнулся Ченко. Губы у него все еще были бескровными. — Ни по своим стрелять, ни решать, кто у меня свои. Опять же, больше шансов потом под амнистию попасть, кто бы к власти не пришел. 

Он отстегнул ремень, положил на колени подсумок, вытащил оттуда пресловутые коммы и, не особенно церемонясь, прицепил их Иллиану на пояс. Тот даже хотел ругнуться, мол, под локоть не толкни, но передумал.  
— Держи, коммандер. До доков минут десять осталось? 

— При этой скорости — семь минут тридцать пять секунд, — автоматически ответил Иллиан, хотя таймер в его голове продолжал уменьшать оставшееся время по мере того, как он говорил. 

В этот момент, вероятно, закончил действовать один вселенский закон стратегии, который хорошо знают тактики (он гласит, что чем менее подготовлена и более сумасбродна та или иная операция, тем выше ее шансы на успех) и начал действовать другой, не менее хорошо изученный: порой неприятности возникают на совершенно ровном месте. В данном случае «ровным местом» была та самая гладь реки, а неприятностью — устаревшая моторная лодка, выскочившая из какого-то берегового сарайчика прямо перед носом флайера. 

Хотели ее хозяева сбежать из столицы по реке под прикрытием сумерек или преследовали какие-то иные цели, законные или нет. В нескольких метрах перед кабиной мелькнули перекошенные лица, Иллиан рванул рычаг на себя, задирая нос флайера вверх, правый двигатель выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы плюнуть и снова заглохнуть, и покореженная машина чиркнула хвостом по воде. Как будто некий зловредный великан дал флайеру скользящий пинок под зад. Иллиан, шипя, попытался выправить руль, но этот аппарат только зовется «легким», добрая пара тонн металла и пластика обладает неслабой инерцией. В эту секунду индикатор сменился на панический красный и подмигнул — или это Иллиану только почудилось? — и великан наконец-то прицелился для второго полноценного пинка. 

По ушам ударил хлопок закоротившего от воды аккумулятора, лампочки на приборной панели вспыхнули все разом, и боковой удар разбалансировавшегося двигателя перевернул флайер вокруг оси и бросил влево, вниз, к свинцовой жадной воде, к берегу, черт знает к чему, Саймон попытался выровнять машину почти вслепую, не зная, нацелен ли сейчас нос флайера в небо или в реку... 

Он успел подумать, что надо бы отстегнуться, чтобы не уйти под воду вместе с аппаратом, но тут его здорово тряхнуло и приложило об дверь, потом — о приборный щиток (на движение флайера это уже никакого влияния не оказало), перед летящей машиной выросла какая-то дощатая стена, а затем удар сплющил корпус справа под душераздирающий скрежет и треск... 

У Иллиана потемнело в глазах — по счастью, лишь на секунду. Когда он открыл их, то обнаружил что уткнулся носом в колпак, сплошь в белесых "звездочках" расколов. Приборная доска погасла. За его спиной в машине что-то жалобно булькало и потрескивало. Поперек усыпанного щепками и землей фонаря эффектно лежала переломленная доска. Похоже, они все же врезались в один из лодочных сараев — тот ли, из которого вылетела причина их бед, не узнать — совсем во вкусе бетанских сценаристов для головида. Правда, те не стали бы уничтожать в кадре столько драгоценного древесного сырья: не поверят-с. 

Он повернул голову — шея двигалась ужасно плохо, словно в затылок насыпали песку, а тот провалился в механические сочленения мускулатуры, сработав не хуже средства саботажа в танковой гусенице — и увидел сержанта, скорчившегося на сиденье: того как будто бросило вперед, и он перегнулся через вдавленный вглубь кабины пульт управления, нелепо улыбаясь окровавленными губами. Да нет, какая улыбка... типичный оскал, еще и глаза как будто вылезли из орбит. Взгляд остановившийся, бессмысленный, весь в крови... 

— Нелепо, — сказал вдруг сержант Ченко печальным голосом. — Нелепо помирать, как в книге про шпионов. Случайный попутчик, который помогает выбраться, а потом благородно кончается на пороге спасения — куда уж штамп заезженней!  
— А я про головид думал, — заметил Иллиан.  
— Да, тоже похоже, — согласился сержант. — Эй, коммандер, у тебя сигареты не найдется? Особенно обидно помирать без сигареты.  
— Ты уже мертвый, — заметил Иллиан. — У живых так головы не поворачиваются.  
— Жлоб ты, коммандер, — заметил Ченко. И повернул голову прочь — на сто восемьдесят градусов. Оттуда глухо заметил: — Между прочим, второй кошмар всего-навсего за пару часов. Я бы на твоем месте озадачился своим душевным здоровьем. Или хотя бы проверился: мало ли, чего тебе Уайтлинг вколол. Кстати, передай моей старушке маме, что я ее очень любил.  
— Идиотизм, — сказал Иллиан, но на всякий случай полез в карман: а вдруг сигарета все-таки найдется?.. 

Сигареты он не нашел, но очнулся. 

Он лежал на полу и смотрел на звезду, влажно моргающую наверху, в проломе крыши. Лодочный сарай. Это действительно был лодочный сарай — и когда Иллиан сел (шея поворачивалась с трудом, ее сводило... и спина болела), он даже увидел заваленный досками флайер. Ага, одна доска эффектно, насколько можно судить, легла поперек лобового стекла. 

Внутренние часы исправно сообщили ему, что сейчас десять двадцать три. Солнце уже зашло. Валялся он без сознания, значит, всего ничего... 

Ощупать голову... тело... вроде, все цело, переломов нет. Не похоже, чтобы его выбросило из флайера от удара — это как должно было швырнуть! Выходит, Ченко его вытащил. А сам ушел. Ну да, понял, что Иллиан цел и дышит, и ушел. Возможно, перестраховывал себя от возможности получения какого-нибудь приказа от вышестоящего офицера: кто его знает, на что решится коммандер-камикадзе и куда его потащит под знаменем воинского долга? Разумеется, Иллиан ему никаких приказов отдавать не намеревался, но мало ли... 

Флайер стоял мертвым куском железа, не искрил, не трещал и, разумеется, взрываться и не думал. Иллиан прищурился: фосфоресцирующий по контуру люк левого батарейного отсека был открыт. Значит, Ченко обесточил машину по всей процедуре, не забыл. Все-таки редкостный молодец, сержант... 

Иллиан, кряхтя, поднялся и, осторожно переступая через доски, выбрался из развалин наружу. Вот уж действительно, сглазил, когда планировал, где бы спрятать покалеченную технику. 

Небо заливалось темной синевой, тонкая полоска заката указывала направление на центр города. При этом угасающем свете Иллиан выгреб со дна карманов всякую мелочь, поднес к глазам. Там обнаружились талон в кафетерий, пластинка жевательной резинки, переходник для комм-пульта, зубочистка, жетон Ченко, три смятые десятимарковые купюры и несколько мелких монет, включая пятигрошовую. На поясе — парализатор, тот самый, который он прятал под мундиром над КПП, и пара коммов. В самый раз набор для опытного диверсанта. 

Вокруг было глухо, не светилось ни фонаря, а подальше от воды, за самодельными лодочными сарайчиками, возвышались слепые стены каких-то цехов или складов, ничем не помеченные. Промзона. По прикидкам Иллиана до центральной части доков было с полчаса ходу. Только лучше смыть со своей физиономии подсохшую кровь, прежде чем направляться в обитаемые места и там пугать своей рожей местных. Благо к его услугам целая река холодной, воняющей тиной и отработанным маслом, но все же воды. 

Он утер лицо подкладкой мундира, отцепил от воротника блестящие даже в темноте Глаза Гора и спрятал их под стельку в каблук. А потом размеренной рысцой побежал по проулкам между складами, по растрескавшейся асфальтовой мостовой, через тусклые старые рельсы подъездных путей, стараясь примерно выдерживать направление вдоль берега. 

*** 

"Мы несем подданным Барраяра уверенность в завтрашнем дне... порядок восстановлен... сердце нашей Империи в надежных руках..." 

Лощеная фордариановская физиономия на экране дешевого вид-приемника смотрелась до зубовного скрежета фальшиво. Антураж тот еще для пафосного выступления: пивнушка для работяг, хмурый бармен, протирающий стаканы относительно чистой тряпкой, пьянчуга, храпящий в пластиковую столешницу, компания добирающих свое завсегдатаев за дальними столами, рябая доска для дартса на стене, запах горелого масла, холодная морось за узким окном... 

Но фальшь фальшью, а центр вещания уже в руках у Фордариана. Не прошло и полусуток. 

"... сохраняйте спокойствие ...» 

В общем, он спокоен. Дежурная кружка, обязательная здесь, как салют в коридорах СБ, сделал свое дело: на него не обращают внимания, или почти не обращают. Это хорошо. 

Пива не хотелось совершенно. 

«...планы изменника и узурпатора сорваны, его преследуют имперские войска..." То есть Эйрел по-прежнему вне досягаемости новоявленного правителя, славно. "... в этот тяжелый для Отечества час всякий, кто приносил присягу, должен подтвердить ее делом..." Это означает новый призыв или просто облавы военной полиции? От облав Ченко должен уйти, он везучий. Хорошо быть сержантом Ченко, у него одна забота — держаться подальше от политики. Но и надеяться на его везение не стоит. Если сержанта все же возьмут и опознают, из него быстро вытрясут, где они с Иллианом расстались. Значит, не стоит здесь засиживаться. Сменить приметную шкуру — и в путь. 

Он прополоскал рот пивом, отставил кружку в сторону и пошел к бармену. 

— Эй, хозяин? — окликнул он вполголоса.  
— Еще пива, служивый? — скучно поинтересовался тот, не переставая возить тряпкой по стойке. Чище от этого не делалось.  
— Тсс! — Иллиан прикрылся ладонью. — Давай без чинов, ладно? Тут такое дело...  
— Ну?  
— Куртка мне нужна, слышь, — Он выразительно развел руками. — Нормальная куртка, чтобы по городу пройти и меня патруль не сцапал. Ничего шикарного, мне в ней на свадьбу не идти, а день перекантоваться. Я тут вроде как в самоволке выхожу, да еще подрался маленько с местными ребятами... — Иллиан выразительно замялся, откровенно надеясь, что ему удался простоватый говор солдатика, который не слишком умело врет, а лучше не умеет. 

— Здесь тебе не одежная лавка, не заметил, парень? — усмехнулся бармен. Но "нет" не буркнул, отметил Иллиан. Значит, договоримся.  
— Ну будь человеком! Я заплачу.  
— Сколько?  
— Четвертак.  
— За четвертак можешь напялить юбку своей бабушки, — отрезал бармен и снова взялся за тряпку. 

— А где я тебе больше достану, нарисую, что ли? — огрызнулся Иллиан, входя в роль. — Мужик, ну не дай пропасть. Возьми... комм еще возьми. Армейский, хороший. 

— Что, совсем приперло? — сочувственно поинтересовался бармен. 

— А то! Мне под трибунал знаешь как неохота. 

— А вроде там, — бармен ткнул большим пальцем за спину, — сказали, что всем , кто в три дня явится с повинной, будет полное прощение и никаких там трибуналов. Нынешняя власть послабление дает. Бывший регент-то, говорят, больше зверствует. 

— Регент далеко, а военная полиция близко, — мрачно заметил Иллиан. — Чего он там зверствует? Когда... если я вдруг случайно за городом окажусь, мне же надо знать. 

— "Когда!" Не умеешь врать, так не берись. А от Форкосигана держался бы подальше, парень. У него со всяким дезертиром разговор короткий — изменник, и с ним по всей, значит, строгости, не смотря на чин. Он букву закона блюдет. Своим форам головы рубит, так нашего брата точно не пожалеет. Четвертовать не четвертует, — усмехнулся он, разглядывая явно перепуганного солдатика, — но к стенке поставит. 

— А ты откуда знаешь? — недоверчиво переспросил потенциальный дезертир Саймон. — Тебе сам регент рассказал, за кружкой пива? 

— У моего шурина приемник есть, — пожал плечами бармен. — Он своими ушами слышал. А ты не хочешь, не верь: твоя голова, тебе решать. Где там твой комм? 

Они сторговались. Хозяину бара достался весь запас наличности Иллиана (по стандартам столичного коммандера — сумма на скромный обед) и один из пары СБшных коммов, из которого тот заранее выломал кодовую карту. А Иллиан покинул заведение в крепкой суконной куртке с заплатами на локтях, ощутимо припахивающей нафталином ("ты что, обалдел, пятьдесят монет общим счетом за эту тряпку, которую еще при старом Дорке какой-нибудь уборщик навоза в конюшне таскал?"), получив еще кое-какую снедь на сдачу. 

И головную боль по поводу того, что он только что услышал. 

Народу на улицах почти не было, не самое это популярное место для прогулок — старые доки. Но комендантский час пока не ввели — или, по меньшей мере, об этом не трубили на всех углах. Претендент хотел сохранить видимость нормальной обстановки в столице Империи или не принимал в расчет мирное население? Неясно. Зная характер графа Фордариана — оба варианта равновероятны. И патрульных машин муниципалов тоже не видно, не говоря уж о бронированных армейских карах. Стоянка фургонов наверняка оцеплена, однако проверять это Иллиан не собирался. Он поднял воротник повыше и прибавил шагу. 

Его смущал разговор с барменом. Странно обнаружить носителя профордариановских настроений в припортовой подвальной забегаловке, в районе, где народ всегда плевал на политику, пока та не подбиралась к ним с ножом к горлу. А еще этот тип явно служил, по выправке видно, да и по тому, с какой покровительственной небрежностью он отнесся к "солдатику". По идее, отставному унтеру не должно быть дела ни до графа Фордариана, ни до того, сколько солдат будет в его доблестных войсках... 

Иллиан прижался к стене в подворотне, ожидая, пока мимо пройдет подгулявшая компания. За шиворот отвратительно капнуло холодным. 

Что именно мог услышать по радио родственник словоохотливого хозяина паба? Какой важной новостью прибежал поделиться? Если, конечно, бармен не врал на голубом глазу, хотя трудно сказать, зачем ему это. Да и логично. Фордариановцы держат под контролем центральное вещание, но у Регента в его провинции были все возможности передать по радио обращение к подданным. И к войскам. Остается вычислить, что же он сказал. 

Что греха таить, эйреловская правильность бывала страшно неудобной. Не дело СБшника оценивать своего монарха — или и.о. такового, — но порой Иллиан мечтал, чтобы Форкосиган был не таким принципиальным типом. И не так упрямо цеплялся за закон. Эйрел в гневе — отнюдь не сахар. Его тщательно продуманная операция сорвана предательством своих же людей из СБ. Может ли он в запале решить, что впредь обойдется только единственно верными ему? Поставить людей перед жестким выбором, буквально прописанным в законе? Гражданская война — не время и не место вилять, особенно если ходишь под присягой, но... 

Понимает ли Эйрел, что не только у нижних чинов, но и у многих офицеров нет возможности выбора? При смуте держись своих, так всегда говорят. А те, кто может хоть что-то выбирать, по большей части бегут из города, чтобы пересидеть беспорядки подальше, пока не прояснится расстановка сил. Пока не восстановится связь и не станет ясно, во что выливается мятеж и какую сторону можно назвать "изменниками" с большим на то основанием. Это даже не трусость, это растерянность. 

Иллиан в красках представил, как является к Форкосигану, а тот со словами "закон для всех один" и почему-то "где ты шлялся?" кладет перед ним приказ об аресте. Выглядело абсурдно, но убедительно. Если Эйрел приказал отрубить голову сыну своего друга, что ему помешает отправить под суд своего шефа охраны? И не то, чтобы Саймон боялся трибунала. После сегодняшнего полета с крыши он стал бы приятной щекоткой для нервов и шансом отдохнуть в хорошо охраняемом помещении. Но неопределенность бесила. В город или из города? 

Доки от жилого квартала отделяла высокая эстакада. Саймон, оглянувшись, быстро проскочил проезжую часть в тени опор. Сверху с дорожного полотна лился свет и доносился свистящий гул — к окраине шли машины. Кто посообразительнее — выезжает из города и вывозит отсюда семьи. Но ему бежать пока рано. 

Да форкосигановское ли обращение это было? С мятежников станется и пустить фальшивую передачу, и распространить слух, будто Эйрел через одного рубит головы несогласным, просто для украшения стены в гостиной своего замка. А история с Форхаласами, к сожалению, играет на правдоподобие этой выдумки. И не важно, что замка у Форкосиганов нет. Только загородный домик типа "дача". Совершенно непригодный для обороны. И без нормальной связи, черт побери! Линиям шифрованной связи Иллиан за сегодняшний день успел послать столько проклятий, что им впору было раскалиться и сгореть. 

За эстакадой потянулись уже коробки доходных домов, в три, редко — четыре этажа. Ставни почти все плотно запахнуты — то ли ночь тому причиной, то ли страх. Проулки между домами освещены слабо, темные горбы редких машин притулились на тротуаре. Два поворота направо и во дворы... одна из явочных квартир СБ, предназначенная для встреч с агентами, укрытия свидетелей и тому подобных дел. Благословенное место, где можно найти одеяло, таблетку синергина и связь, последнее важнее всего. Болтающийся на поясе комм был сейчас чистой бутафорией: Иллиан первым делом выдернул из него батарею, чтобы точно не засекли, и теперь изнывал в информационном вакууме. От недостатка данных, неопределенности, смеси правды и пропагандистского вранья его мутило похлеще наркомана во время ломки. 

Крошечная квартирка оказалась чиста. Но Иллиан то ли два, то ли три раза обшарил ее всю с парализатором в руке — дверь, окна, шахту мусоропровода, кошачий лаз... что, лаза нету? — прежде, чем позволить себе сесть прямо на пол, привалиться спиной к комм-пульту и закрыть глаза. На минутку. Все тело, избитое о жесткие внутренности флайера, ныло, голова болела, в горле сухо драло после пробежки, и ему было блаженно хорошо. Просто восхитительно — ощущение безопасности, щита от чужого взгляда. Иллюзия убежища, которое легко может стать ловушкой. Нельзя расслабляться. Он вздохнул и приник к комму. 

Когда сквозь щель в плотной шторе начал просачиваться сероватый утренний свет, в его активе были: залитый под завязку свежими данными чип, приведенная в божеский вид физиономия и один бутерброд сомнительной свежести. Выдернутые из циркуляров родной службы списки заложников и разыскиваемых лиц Иллиан проглотил вместе с бутербродом, рассчитывая переварить на досуге. Негри, кстати, не было ни в первых, ни во вторых. Свою фамилию Иллиан обнаружил на третьей странице. 

Он потер засыпанные песком глаза. Спать хотелось невыносимо. Его не пугала даже перспектива очередных кошмаров: ну Эйрел, ну, скажем, в виде грозной супруги со сковородкой в руке — в самый раз под претензию "где шлялся?". Эка невидаль. А текст его обращения Саймон уже видел, и этот сдержанный призыв к верности карами дезертирам вовсе не грозил. Остаются вопросы тактики, а их проще будет решить на свежую голову: что Иллиан в столице разведывает, куда девается и кого ищет. Пока город просыпается, ему самому пора придавить часок... 

Он провалился в сон, как в воду, маслянистую и теплую, безо всяких кошмаров: без мутантов, говорящих покойников, утерянных частей тела, скандалов или появления на императорском смотру в совершенно непредусмотренном уставом виде, то бишь без штанов. Обычный сон, чутко балансирующий на грани пробуждения, потому что не время и не место было сейчас расслабляться. И раздавшийся то ли во сне, то ли наяву грохот выстрела разбил сон вдребезги. 

Иллиан вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Нет, не грохот. Не выстрелы, не штурм, не стук в дверь — просто залаяла под окном собака, громко и отрывисто, и, взвизгнув, замолкла. Он оттянул краешек шторы и глянул вниз. 

Поскуливающего пса держал на коротком поводке хозяин, с озабоченным лицом уставившийся куда-то под козырек подъезда. На улице машин стало на одну больше, и новоприбывшая стояла с включенным мотором. Темно-синий "колобок" не самого последнего года выпуска, компактная модель, на какой разъезжает половина Форбарр-Султаны. Затемненное стекло было опущено, виден обтянутый черным локоть водителя. Черная форма. И марка машины, которая в достаточном количестве стоит на балансе у СБ. 

Ясно, чего так перепугался местный житель. Перепугаешься тут, когда в городе переворот, а крепкие парни из спецслужбы приходят буквально на дом, деловито и без шума… Если бы не пес, тихое урчание мотора не разбудило бы вымотанного Иллиана. 

Он метнулся по квартире, заранее предчувствуя, что бежать некуда. Стандартная процедура при аресте предписывает оцепить здание. И все же... 

Окно кухоньки смотрело в колодец двора. Иллиан глянул наружу, предусмотрительно распластавшись по стене… ну надо же! Сработало не то яростное везение, не то чье-то разгильдяйство: никаких службистов, в штатском или нет, он не увидел. Сердце зачастило от внезапной надежды. Он дернул защелки, рывком поднял раму – окно отворилось со скрипом, который в утренней тишине показался оглушительным. 

В прихожей как раз в этот момент запищал кодовый замок, отважно отказавшись пустить захватчиков на охраняемую территорию. У Иллиана есть фора в несколько минут: еще ночью, входя, он машинально сменил код, хоть и не собирался держать здесь осаду. Теперь с дверью они повозятся: открывается она наружу, не вышибешь. 

Эти размышления мелькнули за долю секунды: сослуживцы Иллиана, что возились сейчас с замком, не успели еще даже решить, что быстрее — вскрывать дверь, тащить сюда дешифратор или вломиться через окно, а он уже вылез на подоконник, выискивая взглядом пожарную лестницу. 

Перемахнуть вбок — в принципе возможно. Главное — не задумываться. Последний раз он так прыгал еще в учебке. Третий этаж — это вам не второй, с которого спокойно сиганет любой, хоть раз прыгавший с гравипарашютом. Здесь, если он сорвется, уйти не получится... и хорошо, если шея останется цела. 

Саймон сжал зубы, собираясь. Ветер скользнул по волосам — и, прежде чем он пошевелил листья клена у ближнего угла дома, Иллиан прыгнул. Шершавое железо пожарной лестницы ударило по ладоням, руки чуть не вывернулись из суставов — ччерт, почти промазал! Но лишь почти. Вцепился левой рукой, а дальше уже дело техники. Вверх, пулей, будь благословенны инструкторы, регулярно гонявшие всех аналитиков на скорость по штурмовой стенке. Ледяной металл обдирал кожу, оставлял на ладонях следы грязи, разрисовывал бурыми полосами ржавчины некогда аккуратные брюки Иллиана, окончательно утратившие сходство с деталью приличного офицерского мундира. 

Утыканная трубами и круглыми чашками антенн (все-таки столица!) крыша показалась коммандеру неуютно открытой, зато пригодной для разбега. а соседний дом примыкал почти вплотную, какие-то полтора метра ущелья. Благословенна будь плотная столичная застройка и строительный бум в середине правления Эзара… 

Иллиан перелетел на соседнюю крышу, неизбежно грохоча шифером, и тут же нырнул за ближайшую трубу, скорчившись и извлекая оружие. Тихо. Никто по нему не стрелял, и гудения приближающегося флайера слышно не было. 

А может, все проще? Например, кто-то из коллег явился использовать квартиру по назначению: для пополнения запасов, для встречи с информатором... Да нет, глупо. Наши люди на встречу с информатором втроем не ездят. И уж точно сюда не мог приехать с водителем и с помпой какой-нибудь дезер… собрат по несчастью, прячущийся от Фордариана. 

Он глубоко вздохнул, перехватил оружие наизготовку и побежал, оглушительно топая армейскими бутсами и стараясь не думать, как хорошо целиться на звук веерным лучом парализатора. Снизу раздались крики — должно быть, разгильдяй в машине наконец-то сообразил, что это не кто-то из местных устроил себе утренний моцион рысцой поближе к солнышку... 

Крайне удачно для беглеца у очередного трехэтажного строения обнаружилась пристройка гаража, и Иллиан, не дав себе задуматься, сиганул на ее крышу. Удар чуть не вышиб из него дух, он покатился по наклонной жестяной поверхности, сгруппировался, уцепился за край и вниз приземлился уже почти мягко. Свист заводящейся вдалеке машины подстегнул его, он бросился через улицу в арку. Карта в голове подсказывала: дальше – богатейшая россыпь обветшалых домов с проходными подъездами, лестницами, колодцами двориков, где по старинке еще вывешивают белье на веревках. Лабиринт переулков, где и паре машин не разъехаться; уходить по такому на своих двоих от колесной погони – одно удовольствие. 

Он несся вперед, и мысли в голове толкались так же лихорадочно, как колотилось сердце. Как его обнаружили? Бармен выдал? В отключенном комме сработал жучок? Ченко поймали и каким-то образом вычислили его маршрут и ближайшую конспиративную квартиру? 

От целой облавы ему не уйти, но сейчас за ним охотятся трое. Больше в "колобок" не умещается, если с оружием и в броне. Либо у Уайтлинга отчаянно не хватает людей, либо... патруль не рассчитывал сцапать важную птицу? 

Мысль пришла в голову внезапно, и он бы хлопнул себя по лбу, если бы у него была минутка остановиться. А что, если выслеживали не его лично, а всполошились на внештатную активность комм-пульта? В царящем в этот момент в штаб-квартире бардаке ежесуточные сводки, вроде бы, проверять не должны были, а вот поди ж ты! Иллиан ощутил мимолетную гордость за свою контору. Но не столь сильную, чтобы задержаться и лично принести ребятам поздравления. 

Шума и топота вдали уже не было слышно. Иллиан проскользнул в очередной сквозной подъезд, отдышался, отряхнул брюки, спрятал оружие в карман и вышел на улицу быстрой, но спокойной походкой спешащего по своим делам человека. Изрядно чумазого, но для сельской местности сойдет. 

Если — когда — они поймут, что беглеца им не выловить, то вернутся в квартиру. Что там был именно Иллиан, они выяснят, только когда снимут и распознают отпечатки пальцев – а портативных распознавателей пока еще, насколько Иллиан знал, не то не придумали, не то не ввозили на Барраяр. Если снимут. И если распознают. 

А даже если Уайтлинг узнает, что Иллиан в городе... В конце концов, его фамилия была только на третьем листе. 

Гораздо интереснее те, кто с первого. И самому Иллиану — тоже.


	4. Глава 4

Иллиан шел по улицам и удивлялся. 

Наутро после переворота город мог хоть приличия ради затаиться в тревоге. Так нет же. Кучка горожан ждала автобуса, дорожные рабочие в спецовках ковырялись у открытого люка, мамаша тащила через улицу упирающегося зареванного карапуза, а старик с кошкой наблюдали эту идиллию из окна второго этажа. Какой мятеж, какие проблемы? На эти обшарпанные улочки не дошла бронетехника, да и нечего ей здесь было делать. Дальний перекресток проехал полицейский кар со включенной мигалкой, Иллиан рефлекторно напрягся, но то было не по его душу. 

Пока не по его. Иллиан подозревал, что подозрительную личность с разбитой мордой, кругами под глазами и в перемазанной одежде провожает взглядами каждый обыватель и задержит любой патруль, которому надо на кого-то списать хулиганство или украденное с веревки белье. Просто удивительно, как быстро его обычная офицерская аккуратность сменилась на внешность запойного алкоголика и драчуна. Всего-то два бегства, одно крушение флайера и послеполуденный отдых на полу после дозы парализатора в затылок. Но не стоит приобретать дурные привычки... 

Он свернул в первую же лавку, торгующую мелочевкой. На полках было всего понемножку: запасные аккумуляторы, пластиковая посуда, дешевые поддельные хроно, пиво, обувной крем, таблетки и дискокниги, судя по обложкам — душещипательные романы. Там же за стойкой стоял видавший виды кофейный автомат, а на нем была прилеплена выписанная от руки бумажка: бриош — пятьдесят грошей, галеты — двадцать. Народу, по раннему часу, в лавке не было. 

— Щетку и ключ от умывальной на четверть часа, — заявил Иллиан, выкладывая на прилавок мелочь. Хозяин смерил его таким взглядом, словно в ванной комнате у него располагалась усыпальница предков, поколений десять, не меньше, и он только что услышал предложение устроить в этом священном месте оргию. Пришлось прибавить еще марку и пояснить: — А то с меня благоверная шкуру спустит. 

— Она тебя и так не пожалует, парень, с такой-то рожей, — хозяин покачал головой и выложил на стойку ключ. — На, иди почистись. — Он помолчал и прибавил веско: — И не вздумай облевать ванну, не то шкуру с тебя спущу уже я. 

"Вот так просто?" удивился Иллиан, когда, приведя себя в божеский вид, зашагал дальше. Выходит, в разгар мятежа ободранный невыспавшийся тип в полувоенном не вызывает никакого подозрения у простого горожанина? Наверное, рыхлый лавочник, явный штатский, форменные черные штаны на глаз не опознал. А, может, просто решил не связываться. 

"Не наше дело — чертова политика" — вот как традиционно мыслит обычный народ даже в самой столице. И этому народу безразлично, какова фамилия высокородного фора на самом верху, был бы только стабильным их собственный мирок. А потом ребята из этих кварталов идут на Имперскую Службу, и от плазмотронов в их руках сейчас зависит, одержит ли верх претендент или законный регент... Как однажды сказал уже Эйрел: "гражданская война идет за умы, а не за укрепрайоны". Но каково воевать за умы, если вся твоя политическая пропаганда уходит в эти аморфные, равнодушные низы, точно выстрелы — в воду? 

А впрочем, их понять можно. Солдаты выполняют приказ, не размышляя, а обычные люди просто растерялись. Появись маленький император в этом предместье — на его защиту и здесь встали бы горой, однако, что сейчас с Грегором — неизвестно. Молчат даже внутренние циркуляры СБ. А пока противостояние идет между Форкосиганом и Фордарианом, простой народ помалкивает. 

Можно подумать, я сам вырос фором, одернул себя Саймон. Или что военное училище вкладывает в мозги нечто более возвышенное, чем знание об устройстве лазерной турели и пятимерную математику. Просто он страшно вымотался. Спит на ходу, вот и лезет в голову всякая абстракция, когда выяснять надо вполне практические вещи: численность войск на стороне узурпатора, меры по лицам, находящимся в розыске и содержащимся под домашним арестом, процедуры безопасности на выходе из города, контролируемые Фордарианом стратегически важные точки... А его мысли бредут по кругу, и толку сейчас от него, как от СБшника, никакого. Придавить бы пару часиков! 

"Ты еще и на столбы натыкаешься", прокомментировал ехидный внутренний голос, когда Иллиан чуть не налетел на уличную тумбу — афишную, понял он, по ярким плакатам с белокурой красоткой. Ну да, логично: вот вход в голотеатр, вот реклама фильма. Саймон остановился как вкопанный, когда знаменитые мозги аналитика совместили представшую ему реальность и его самое горячее желание в эту секунду. 

Поспать. 

Через десять минут он уже был обладателем билета на ближайший сеанс. "Крепость над водами", выдумали же название... Народу в зал набилось на удивление, хоть билет и стоил прилично, но наконец-то сомкнувшему веки Иллиану это не мешало. А тем более доносящиеся с экрана музыка и рулады. Батальный фильм был бы хуже, подумал он, задремывая: каково спать под залп главного калибра "Генерала Фортугарова"? 

Декорации мюзикла, привидевшегося Иллиану сквозь сон, несомненно, сочинял поклонник современного авангардистского искусства. Действие происходило в замке, сложенным из черепов, аккуратно скрепленных между собой СБшными коммами (причем Иллиан уверенно насчитал тридцать четыре способа переделать стандартный армейский комм в скрепку для черепа), и вся эта хреновина целеустремленно неслась над водами реки со стандартной скоростью удирающего от погони флайера.  
В подобном антураже не удивляло уже ничего. Ни принцесса Карин, причитающая: «В этом озере воды, как суп, холодны, и закат закатился под стол…» Ни пустой СБшный мундир, покровительственно обнявший ее за плечи и пропевший оперным басом: «Я защищать был вас готов, не ведая стыда, и на лугу пасти коров, но лишь бы никогда…»  
И только финального: «О, мой граф Форкосиган, сильна и грозна ваша рать, и меня вы спасли бы, когда бы умели читать…» Иллиан не вытерпел:  
— А при чем здесь граф Петер? Или у меня устаревшие данные, старый генерал уже скончался, и Эйрел теперь – граф? Что ж, от графа, в случае чего, к трону пробиваться немного проще…  
«Кончай, рассуждать, молокосос! – неожиданно грубо заорал один из черепов. – Мы тут петь пытаемся, понимаешь!»  
«Вот именно, петь, петь!» — заорали остальные и согласно защелкали челюстями. Шум становился все более угрожающим, черепа закачались, самый неусидчивый вывалился из кладки и покатился с экрана в зал, намереваясь вцепиться Иллиану в ногу. Он дернулся, распахнул глаза… 

И обнаружил, что клацанье черепов были таки шумом аплодисментов. На удивление громким: кажется, хлопали люди искренне. На большом экране замерла картинка: блондинка в старинном наряде, драматически заламывающая руки. А на скупо освещенной сцене перед ним стоял невысокий худощавый парень со слегка растерянным лицом не то подающего надежды молодого ученого, непривычного выступать перед большой аудиторией, не то мелкого клерка, пойманного на краже. Иллиан сощурился. Черт побери. Станислав Букатов собственной персоной! А этого-то как сюда занесло?! 

На долю секунды в голове Иллиана даже мелькнула мысль, что все это могло быть какой-то сложносочиненной политической провокацией, но ее он отмел сразу. «Стась Букатов» и «провокация СБ» были вещи настолько несовместимые, что просто удивительно, как они умудрялись сосуществовать на одной планете. И все же Саймон глубже сполз по сиденью, радуясь своей незаметной внешности и тому, что в зале по сравнению со сценой царила темнота. 

– ... Спасибо, что вы так радушно оценили мое краткое стихотворное вступление… — продолжал придворный поэт. «Ага, значит, он уже читал стихи, просто я не слышал». — … Я благодарен всем зрителям – и слушателям! – которые, несмотря на последние события, согласились придти сюда и поддержать наш благотворительный литературный вечер в пользу городской Публичной библиотеки... 

Интересно: если наутро после мятежа придворный поэт не беспокоится за свою свободу и выступает на нейтральной площадке по пустячному поводу, то... что? Обитатели дворца отнюдь не находятся под домашним арестом? Букатов оперативно проверен и сочтен благонадежным? Поэта "несколько не от мира сего" нарочно выпустили в большой мир как приманку? Причем именно в этот бедный район... не живет ли здесь поблизости кто-то, кого-то ловят на этот крючок? Нет информации. 

– ... заучиваем её наизусть еще в школе, и в этом парадокс: зубрежка заменяет красоту обыденностью. Но когда чье-то вдохновение перекладывает для нас легенду заново, слова оживают. Вряд ли кто-либо здесь не знает, чем закончилась история Девы Озера, — он махнул на экран, — и все же зал полон, и мы делим с ее героями слезы, отвагу и гордость... Не то ли самое совершают поэты?.. 

Ах, так это фильм про Деву Озера... Не самый свежий головид, но до сих пор популярный. И, значит, фамилия "Форкосиган" приснилась ему не просто так. Удивительно, впрочем, что посреди захваченной узурпатором столицы еще отваживаются крутить фильм про дальних предков законного Лорда-Регента. То ли из репертуара изъять не успели, то ли на классику не покусились. 

– ... после сеанса в фойе сборник с автографом. А теперь, если хотите, я отвечу на ваши вопросы. Можете передавать записки... 

А вот это уже либо классическая ловушка, либо над здешней крышей зависла эскадрилья добрых ангелов-хранителей. Но если и ловушка, ставили ее не на Иллиана, потому что пророков в свите претендента не отмечено. В общем, мистика и так, и эдак. Иллиан извлек из кармана огрызок карандаша и нацарапал на обороте билета: "Грегор? 1) с матерью 2) точно погиб 3) не знаю". Подумал и приписал: "4) капитан Н. забрал, ищут" И добавил: "Номер назовите. Я запомню. Не-блондин из приемной". 

Букатов на сцене разворачивал записки одну за другой с тем же удовольствием, как ребенок — конфеты в зимнепраздничную ночь. А у насторожившегося Иллиана сердце бухало громче любого фейерверка. Слишком неправдоподобное совпадение, слишком большая удача... 

— ... А неизвестному, но отличающемуся отличной памятью поклоннику моего творчества, который хотел услышать одно из четырех стихотворений на мой выбор... если вы доверяете моему вкусу, я прочту последнее из списка. Четвертое. Вот это... 

Стихотворение отказалось чересчур романтическим, что-то про птицу в поднебесье. Но и его Букатов читал просто, даже скучно, совсем не играя голосом — отчетливо и спокойно, будто рассказывал историю знакомым. А Иллиан слушал этот глуховатый голос, как бегущий с полной выкладкой солдат слушает сыгранный "привал", как командующий резервной армией — рапорт курьера с театра военных действий. Значит, Негри добрался до дворца и увез маленького императора. Если он правильно понимает намек — воздушным путем. Это хорошая новость, лучшая за сегодня, пожалуй. Саймон ловил взглядом застывший с краю кадра узкий коричневый вымпел на пике и от облегчения улыбался. После сеанса надо бы найти способ переговорить со Стасем... 

Не строй планы — насмешишь судьбу. С сухим треском распахнулись двери, в зале вспыхнул свет, резанув во глазам, и перекрывая декламирующего поэта, усиленный мегафоном голос произнес: 

— По приказу законного регента Империи графа Фордариана политически неблагонадежное собрание объявляется закрытым. Всем разойтись. 

Безусловно, такое развитие событий куда больше согласовывалось с представлениями Иллиана о вероятном, но коммандер искренне пожалел, что его личное мироздание столь предсказуемо. До чего приятнее было бы послушать хорошие стихи, а потом вздремнуть над остатком фильма! Или хотя бы на экране полюбоваться на форкосигановское знамя на башне. 

Следовало бы испугаться, но Иллиан испытал только глухое раздражение. Сколько можно бегать, точно вспугнутый заяц? Преследователи мельчают — сперва Уайтлинг лично со своей командой, потом безымянный СБшный патруль, теперь вовсе муниципальная стража — но и его везение тоже на исходе. 

Мысли его работали четко, острые, прозрачные, точно стеклянные. Состояние предельного изнеможения или второе дыхание, не понять. Но адреналин не захлестывал голову, не толкал его настойчиво бежать и действовать. И задача жизни и смерти, или, как минимум, свободы, воспринималась отстраненно, словно учебное задание на тренажере. 

Неужели это Букатов вызвал арестную команду про душу Иллиана, едва прочитав записку? Не согласуется. Не только с характером, но и со здравым смыслом. Даже если тот держал в кармане тайную кнопку, за три-четыре минуты молодцы в бронежилетах, стоящие сейчас у дверей, не успели бы сюда примчаться. Да и вид у поэта был обескураженный. Он замер посреди сцены, бесцеремонно прерванный на пике вдохновения, и его пальцы машинально рвали и комкали какую-то бумажку. Какую-то? Иллиан точно видел, что записку с именем Грегора Стась так и не выпустил из рук, а вот сейчас мастерски уничтожал улику. Молодец парень. 

А если дело в "Деве Озера", это еще та глупость. Если постановку классики считать вражеской пропагандой, так, может и имя генерала Петера из учебников истории прикажете выкинуть? Народ в зале, недовольно гудя, поднимался со своих мест. Судя по доносящимся обрывкам реплик, он был с Иллианом солидарен. 

У единственной открытой двери образовался затор — приказ разойтись был сопряжен еще и с полицейской проверкой документов, а далеко не каждый добрый подданный, выбираясь на фильм в паре кварталов от дома, захватил с собой паспорт. Вот у Иллиана, например, паспорта не было. Ни настоящего, ни фальшивого, ни медицинской карты, ни билета из библиотеки, ни армейского жето... 

Стоп. Жетон у него как раз был. Жетон сержанта Ченко, скрывающегося где-то в бегах, наверняка объявленного в розыск, приписанного к столичному подразделению СБ. Не столь же убийственная улика, как пропавший в нетях жетон коммандера Иллиана, но тоже мало не покажется, когда его отконвоируют по месту службы. Затолкать бы жетон в щель кресла, пока не нашли... Лучше отправиться в кутузку с толпой таких же неопознанных и попытаться бежать уже из участка, чем быть переданным прямо в руки СБшному патрулю. 

А впрочем, есть вариант... 

Этой ночью он безрезультатно ломал голову над тем, где укрыться на время своего расследования. Явочные квартиры? Идея казалась неплохой, пока он чудом не унес оттуда ноги, с патрулем на хвосте. Своей агентурной сети у начальника СБ Регента не было, все тайные контакты Негри забрал с собой, и теперь, когда Служба Безопасности раскололась пополам, любой ее штатный агент легко мог оказаться из сторонников Фордариана. Внештатные осведомители способны максимум снабдить его информацией, но не оказать помощь. А злачные места, где за энное количество марок тебя надежно спрячут, не задавая лишних вопросов, хороши только в приключенческих голофильмах. На самом деле чужака там легко продадут за ту же сумму, что предложит он сам, плюс небольшой процент... 

Но если подумать... Где лучше всего спрятаться мышке? Под носом у кошки. А разыскиваемому беглецу — в фордариановских частях. Военная машина переварит все, что ей ни подсунь. Претенденту нужны солдатики, или он, Иллиан, ничего в ситуации не понимает. И Фордариан что-то там говорил про амнистию для нарушителей дисциплины... 

Иллиан выложил жетон на ладонь. Вот гравировка — фамилия, а остальное о владельце сообщает микросхема. Мы, барраярцы, не отсталые дикари, а технологически оснащенная нация. А наиболее подготовленные из нас знают, что если над схемой умело поколдовать — здесь нужная точка, у самого императорского герба — то вроде бы исправное устройство перестанет отзываться. Ченко — фамилия распространенная. В загородном лагере, например, однофамильцев было с полдюжины. Только, как уверял сержант, "с провинцией даже связи сейчас толком нет, тамошние вояки сидят по своим гарнизонам и списывают все на неполадки". Так куда денут парня, приписанного к дальнему гарнизону, но сбежавшего в самоволку в столицу? Оставят здесь, как пить дать. 

Иллиан быстро пролистал в памяти личные дела с фотографиями. Да, вот этот, пожалуй сойдет. Андрес Ченко, номер такой-то. Правда, капрал и всего двадцать четыре, но по физиономии похож, а в остальном не время ему быть переборчивым... Удача любит смелых. 

Он расстегнул пряжку ремня и бодро зашуровал шпеньком про жетону. Пара минут у него была. 

*** 

Допросные в полицейском участке — сущие скворечники. Уж на что в СБ кабинетики, места потянуться как следует не хватит, а здесь и того меньше. Как только муниципальные стражники тут умещаются? Или в штат специально подбирают следователей помельче, а те стараются не слишком растопыривать локти? А вот чину из военной полиции в допросной было явно тесновато. Хорошо, кстати, что дезертирами занимаются люди из армейской СБ, а не из Имперской. Еще не хватало наткнуться на знакомого. 

Коммандер-полицейский мучил комм-пульт, явно злясь на то, что на чужой машине ему не удается считать данные со стандартного жетона. При попытке опросить тот исправно выдавал белиберду и зависал. В общем, жетон демонстрировал себя не меньшим идиотом, чем его владелец. 

Обладатель жетона уже успел показать себя во всей красе. Иллиан и не хотел перегибать палку, но начинать надо было с несуразицы. Поэтому на выходе из зала он предпринял явно провальную попытку доказать, что он, мол, местный и просто в голо вышел развлечься, какие там документы... Стражники только поржали, особенно когда наугад названный им адрес оказался будкой районной энергоподстанции. А сказанное с заминкой имя — "Ан... Андерсон! Стив Андерсон" — явно расходилось с написанным на извлеченном из-под куртки жетоне. Военная форма, парализатор на поясе, армейский знак — и глупая ложь, призванная на самом деле аккуратно замаскировать большой блеф. Она сработала, и Иллиана честно передали по инстанции. 

— Шпион, значит? — коммандер поднял голову и смерил арестованного нехорошим взглядом. 

— Не шпион, — ответил тот твердо, но самую малость попятился. 

— А кто тогда? — притворно удивился полицейский. — Как тебя там... Андерсон? Похитил идентификационный документ имперского солдата, оружие... и думал, что тебя не разоблачат? 

Парализатор и комм у него отобрали сразу, как прогнали мимо сканера, остальное опасности явно не представляло. А игра, которую вел сейчас коммандер, в точности годилась для туповатого напуганного капрала. 

— Мой это документ, сэр, — вздохнул Иллиан. — Я — Андрес Ченко. 

— Ченко, вот как? А свое имя ты сперва забыл? — ласково поинтересовался допрашивающий и тут же добавил: — И личный номер?.. 

— Э... — Пауза, за которую нормальный человек способен припомнить ряд бессмысленных цифр — сколько там нужно, полсекунды? — Пять восемь один три пять два эйч би. 

Над пластиной комма посверкивали разворачивающиеся файлы, прозрачные как кисея и совершенно нечитаемые с оборотной стороны. Армейская база данных. А вот сейчас момент истины, если Иллиан хоть что-то соображает. Покажется ли круглолицый паренек на снимке достаточно на него похожим? 

Коммандер перевел взгляд с записи на Иллиана, потом обратно. Разбитая физиономия и взъерошенные волосы не слишком сходились с уставным снимком из личного дела, и в голове у полицейского почти зримо щелкали колесики, когда он просчитывал достоверность совпадения. Иллиан заискивающе улыбнулся — улыбка его молодила, он точно знал — и пригладил ладонью макушку. 

Полицейский пренебрежительно хмыкнул.  
— Я слушаю твои объяснения, капрал Ченко, — добавил он уже суше. Кажется, получилось. — Почему назвался чужим именем, одет не по уставу, отсутствуешь в расположении части? 

— А... я в увольнительной, сэр, — "нашелся" новоявленный капрал. 

— В увольнительной. — Следователь из армейской СБ сочувственно покивал. — Ну, разумеется. Во время военного положения, за полторы сотни миль от своего гарнизона ты решил повысить свой культурный уровень. А знаки различия снял, чтобы ничто тебя не отвлекало от приобщения к искусству. Ты совсем идиот или только прикидываешься, Ченко? 

— Никак нет, сэр, — отвел глаза капрал СБ, пойманный на горячем. 

— А если не идиот, то должен понимать, — удовлетворенно заключил коммандер, — что доказан случай самовольного оставления части, не подтвержденного никакими разрешающими документами и плюс к тому отягощенного попыткой скрыться с места преступления. Следишь за моей мыслью, капрал? Квалифицируется такой случай, учитывая все обстоятельства, как статья Устава восемнадцать прим, подпункт бэ, или, переводя на понятный тебе язык — "дезертирство в разгар битвы". Расстрельная статья. 

— Я не дезертир, — хмуро ответил Иллиан. Только бы следователь не оказался помешанным на уставе идиотом, с такого станется не просто запугивать солдатика высшей мерой, но и попробовать эту идею осуществить... хотя нет, не похож. 

— Ты еще поговори у меня! — предсказуемо рявкнул следователь, стукнув кулаком по столу. — Трус, дезертир, предатель. Правильно таких ставят к стенке, в назидание остальным малодушным. Один наглядный пример надолго выбивает из них идею бежать. 

— Да не дезертир я! — взмолился капрал Ченко. — Ну... да, ушел в самоволку на день, откуда я мог знать, что это начнется и военное положение объявят? 

Следователь посмотрел на него внимательно, склонив голову. Орать он прекратил, кстати.  
— Что — это? 

А вот тут самое время начать мямлить. Какими словами может простой солдат описать происшедшую неразбериху военного мятежа, когда законного правителя пытается свергнуть претендент, войска штурмуют собственный генштаб, и на пороге — гражданская война? 

— Ну... это, перево... я хочу сказать, смена регента и все эти... маневры. 

— Да ты запутался, Ченко, — хладнокровно подвел итог коммандер из армейской СБ. — Дезертировал, нарушил присягу, не можешь даже ответить толком, кому должен служить и как защищать родину от предателей. Хотелось бы верить, что ты сам — не один из них... 

Иллиан открыл было рот и тут же захлопнул под суровым взглядом следователя, не договорившего тирады. 

— ...и твой проступок лишь по недомыслию превратился в настоящее преступление. Способен ли ты его искупить? 

— Искуплю, сэр! — обрадованно гаркнул капрал, поймав намек. 

— Посмотрим, — сухо бросил следователь, набирая что-то на комме. — В самовольном оставлении части ты сознался сам, я даю делу должный ход, но рекомендую ограничиться дисциплинарным наказанием и переводом в штрафные части. У тебя будет шанс телом и кровью доказать верность законной власти, Ченко. И не вздумай дурить. 

Это хорошо, облегченно подумал Иллиан. Штампы — мое спасение. Следователь работает по стандарту: запутать, подловить на признании, преувеличить тяжесть вины, пригрозить расстрелом и подать возможность попасть в дисбат в войсках мятежника как единственный достойный выход. Да, Фордариану, должно быть, отчаянно не хватает солдат. Лишь бы не пустили спецпроверку по отказавшим жетонам... 

Он еще не знал, где на самом деле следовало подстелить соломки. 

*** 

«А вот про это я совсем забыл, — досадливо подумал Иллиан, когда его на неласковом ноябрьском ветру поставили во дворе к бетонному столбу – обыкновенному телеграфному, кажется, из старого анекдота про министерство политвоспитания («Что, связями опутался? Опору нашел? На имперскую власть косо смотришь?..») "Забыл" звучало бы в его случае смешно, если бы не влекло нешуточные неприятности. 

Действительно, вот уже почти десять лет будучи «офицером и джентльменом», не мудрено запамятовать, что дисциплинарные наказания для унтеров и рядовых подразумевают обыкновенную незатейливую порку. Распишитесь в приказе, капрал Ченко. Куртку клади сюда, и пошевеливайся, пошевеливайся, не ты один такой. 

Не один, это точно: под невзрачными серенькими небесами, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, толпились нахохлившейся кучкой еще семеро. Такие же штрафники, как Иллиан, точнее, тот образ незадачливого капрала, который он на себя в спешке натянул. Парочка юнцов совсем напуганы, остальные постарше – плевать они хотели на эти наказания, неприятно, конечно, но перетерпим, было бы, что терпеть… 

"Было бы, что терпеть"? Им, может, и нечего, а Иллиан к боли не привык. Когда его готовили на оперативника, там, конечно, бывало всякое: и «раствор номер восемь» подкожно, и сутками не спать, и электрошок, но это все не то. Это понарошку, под наблюдением медиков, и они с приятелями хвастались друг другу, кто сколько выдержал. Ни на одну настоящую операцию он так и не попал, и весь его героический порыв ушел на установку иллирийского чипа. 

А здесь… паскудно, конвейер, и главное, вроде бы и понимаешь, что это не ты дезертир – а все равно. Как будто ледяные, ознобные пальцы утреннего холода оставляют на теле мазутные пятна. У страха глаза велики, и хоть коммандер СБ ничего не боится, а нет-нет, да и спросит себя — смогу? 

Для экзекуторов — пары дюжих капралов со скучающими лицами — дело было рутинным до скуки. Они наказуемого и к столбу привязывать не стали: мол, сам постоишь, не рассыплешься. Сунули загубник, влажноватый от воды или слюны предыдущего бедолаги (Иллиана передернуло было от омерзения, но резина спасительно пахло хлоркой, и это помогло). Резиновые шланги... хм, да. Усовершенствование по сравнению с плетьми-двухвостками. Эти причиняют боль, но не калечат. 

Его наказание составляло пять ударов – стандартная процедура. 

Первые два Иллиан пережил относительно достойно, после первого даже испытал жесткое облегчение — тьфу, и этим пугали?.. Оказалось ненамного больнее, чем в детстве: его собственный дед, пока был жив, придерживался строгих методов воспитания. Но тут сержант, меланхолично ковырявшийся в зубах у стенки, вдруг отлип от бетона, сделал к ним вразвалочку пару шагов и спросил:  
— Это который, СБшник? 

— Угу, из учебного лагеря парень, — сказал левый. 

— А... — в голосе сержанта послышалась глубокая, нутряная неприязнь. — Ч-чистенькие... Ну-ка, дайте-ка мне. Этих трусов не так нужно. 

Капрал пожал плечами, с полнейшим безразличием протянул сержанту шланг — и на третьем ударе Иллиан задохнулся. Воздух вылетел из груди сразу, черным колючим шаром, содрав по дороге всю слизистую оболочку с горла — во всяком случае, так это ощущалось. Заорать он не мог, но загубник выпал — и на четвертом ударе Иллиан позорнейшим образом закричал. Та часть его разума, которая бесстрастно отсчитывала секунды, вторя чипу, спокойно констатировала: молодец, Саймон, для легенды хорошо – кто бы ожидал стоицизма от трусоватого капрала? Другая же часть (возможно, та самая, что видела хорошо продуманные кошмары) саркастически констатировала, что особенного телесного героизма и от столичного коммандера, который лишь метил в опера, ожидать не приходится: вопил-то он по-настоящему. Не из-за легенды. Вот он, сам, настоящий Иллиан, семьдесят кило мяса, мышц, хрящей и оч-чень чувствительных нервных окончаний. 

Если бы на это все приходилось еще хотя бы килограмма три качественного мозга… а то, похоже, самое качественное в его голове – это иллирийская микросхема. Черта с два бы иначе он впутался во все это… 

Усыпанный песком бетон неожиданно встал дыбом и рванулся ему навстречу. Потом из мироздания вырезали десяток кадров, и пришел в себя Иллиан оттого, что кто-то лил ему в рот холодную, с железистым запахом воду. Он полулежал, привалившись к упругой поверхности плечом, под ним были жесткие доски сиденья, вокруг — полумрак, разрезанный светлым треугольником отогнутого тента. Военный фургон. Он мысленно щелкнул чипом и убедился, что доплелся до машины своими ногами, но нормальная память этих подробностей почему-то не сохранила. 

— О, очнулся, — довольно сказал чей-то голос. — Ничего так, быстро. Парень, это как же тебя угораздило? Первый раз, что ли? 

— Угу, — кивнул Иллиан, попутно соображая, насколько он опозорился и, не дай бог, вывалился из образа. 

— Что, до сих пор такой примерный был? — с ехидцей уточнил плохо видимый в темноте собеседник. 

— Везучий, — мрачно ответил Саймон, садясь ровнее. Спину пекло, будто приложили ее не шлангом, а раскаленной кочергой; голова была пустая и легкая. Повезло. Ох, мать вашу, ну и повезло... 

Машина, рыкнув, тронулась с места.


	5. ГЛАВА 5

"Врагу такого везения не пожелаешь", хмуро думал Иллиан, сохраняя на лице уставную тупость и стараясь даже глазами из стороны в сторону не поводить. Он стоял в разнокалиберном строю, а перед строем расхаживал тот самый ловкий в обращении с резиновым шлангом сержант Станнис. Свежий улов нарушителей, доставленный сержантом в казармы дисбата, восторга у того явно не вызывал. 

— ... Из вас, трусов и смутьянов, людей не сделаешь. Я и не собираюсь. Но служить вы у меня будете как положено. Слушайте сейчас, дважды повторять не буду. За каждую провинность — штрафной балл, пять баллов — дисциплинарное взыскание. Рука у меня тяжелая. Кто сомневается, так вон тот хлюпик, — он кивнул на Иллиана, — подтвердит. Неповиновение приравнивается к мятежу, нерадивость — к саботажу. Ты, ты и ты — он ткнул пальцем в строй, вторым безошибочно указав на "капрала Ченко" — штраф за то, что одеты не по форме. Разойдись. 

Придирается, с определенностью вздохнул Иллиан, но спросил только:   
— Разрешите доложиться ротному каптенармусу, сэ... старший сержант? 

— Когда с нарядом закончишь, — бросил Станнис, — За тряпкой и ведром живо — бегом! Через четверть часа увижу здесь грязь — получишь еще штрафной.   
Он развернулся и удалился, выразительно похлопывая стеком по голенищу сапога. 

— Ну все, Ченко, — заявили Саймону со смешком, когда он вернулся с поломойной амуницией в руках, — ты у сержанта любимчик. Точно горячих из его рук получишь. Запасайся этой, как ее, нюхательной солью. 

"Похоже я стал предметом шуточек всей казармы на ближайшую неделю..." 

Иллиан скинул рубашку, закатал брюки до колен, поежился в холоде непротопленного помещения. Но за измаранную форму ему наверняка впаяют плюс один штрафной балл, а от одной перспективы снова получить резиновым шлангом поперек спины сразу начинало противно екать где-то под ложечкой. 

— А что такое? — обернулся один из солдат, лениво ожидавших, пока новенький закончит с грязной работой и можно будет ставить койки. 

— Да вот он на дисциплинарке вырубился, — пояснил доброхот. — Всего-то на пяти ударах... салага. 

Всеобщее хмыканье явно выражало удивление, что такой взрослый мальчик не умеет терпеть таких элементарных вещей. Воистину, с подобной выносливостью своих солдат барраярская армия должна быть самой непобедимой во вселенной. 

— Рука у вашего сержанта хорошо набита, — хмуро пояснил Иллиан. 

— Что, сам порол? — удивился старожил. — Не повезло. А чем ты его допек? 

— Да ничем, еж твою двадцать! — ругнулся Саймон в сердцах, подняв голову от тряпки. — Первый раз его вижу, и откуда он знает, что я в СБ служил... 

— А, вот оно что! СБшников он точно не жалует. Не знаю, чем ваш брат ему мозоль оттоптал... 

— Эсбэ, — отчетливо хихикнули у Иллиана за спиной. — Забо-отится... Ты давай, безопасность, три чище, чтобы сверкало. 

На этот раз он смолчал. Спина ныла, да и дыхание стоило поберечь, чтобы поскорее покончить с уборкой. Мальчишеская борьба за доминирование сейчас была бы совсем некстати. Как там устанавливается иерархия в свежеобразованной стае... то есть, виноват, в казарме? Свои курсантские годы он помнил исключительно смутно, впрочем, в училище сам не выбивался ни в первые, ни в последние. Тактика, пригодная и сейчас. 

Но не для всех, похоже. Жестяной звон и плеск заставили его развернуться на месте, зашипев. Лужа грязной воды, опрокинутое ведро, и виновник этого происшествия с дурашливым жестом — мол, ой, споткнулся, с кем не бывает. 

Фразу о неуклюжих сукиных трам-тарарам детях, недоумках, которые в собственных ногах заплетаются и которым сейчас следует это безобразие убрать, хоть тряпкой, хоть языком вылизать, а не то... В общем, всю эту тираду Иллиан выдохнул, еще не успев вскочить на ноги. Виновник происшествия выжидательно лыбился и в стойке уже стоял вполне грамотно. 

Статусные игры, чтобы их! Стерпеть, домыть и получить обещанный штраф за то, что не уложился в срок, а также репутацию слабака, который неоднократно "сдрейфил"? Или кинуться в драку, на радость сержанту, который закатает под расправу всех, чтобы неповадно было? Иллиану лидерство в казарме дисбата даром не сдалось, но за независимость, за свободу для маневра он был готов драться, как за воздух в подбитом корабле. 

Да и морду кому-нибудь набить хотелось уже просто нестерпимо. За арест, побеги, общую дурость ситуации, порку, неопределенность, необходимость петлять, как заяц... н-на, получай! 

Саймон Иллиан, разумеется, умел драться, это входило в его подготовку. А вот окончательно вынырнувшему на поверхность его сознания Андресу Ченко драться просто нравилось. Совершенно упоительное ощущение, когда не чувствуешь боли от чужих ударов и наплевать на то, что пол-лица онемело и сводит мышцы живота после пропущенного прямого под дых, зато противник повержен, повален прямо мордой в лужу, и рука у него заломлена за спиной в классическом захвате, а ты навалился сверху, раз и навсегда объясняя щенку, кто тут главный... 

И, конечно, тут раздается командное рявканье:   
— А ну встать!   
Сержант Станнис, черт. Теперь придется расплачиваться за драку по полной. Но Саймон — Андрес? — все же позволяет себе лишнюю секунду торжества, прежде чем выпустить поверженного и подняться. 

— Ченко и Костанди. Та-ак. Что это было, Ченко? 

Дыхание не хочет успокаиваться, сердце барабанит триумфальный марш. — Объяснял рядовому... технику безопасности... при обращении с моющими средствами, сержант! 

Сержант кривится.   
— Костанди, хочешь что-нибудь добавить? Нет? Допустим. Оба — лечь, и двадцать отжиманий, в темпе! 

Нет сомнений, от этого "в темпе" сейчас зависит целостность шкуры капрала Ченко и его задиристого оппонента. Оба падают на пол, где стояли, прямо в лужу грязной воды. Над головой слышны отрывистые реплики сержанта, допрашивающего свидетелей: 

— Когда началась драка? Отвечать, быстро!.. 

Три, четыре... Пострадавшая спина дергает болью, надо сосредоточиться и не халтурить, а то с сержанта станется запустить счет по второму кругу. Зато физическое напряжение и концентрация смывают нахлынувший адреналин, как губкой стирают, обидно даже. Выдуманный капрал Ченко неохотно, но уступает место коммандеру Иллиану. 

— ...Кто был зачинщиком? Ченко? Хм, уложил с первого удара? 

А это преувеличение, конечно. По спортивным единоборствам у Иллиана никогда не выходило выше "хорошо". Или просто стоило как следует разозлиться? 

— Костанди, ты имперский солдат или размазня? Пять часов в спортзале в свободное время. 

— Так точно, — процедил побитый Костанди. Его приятели откровенно польстили боевым способностям Иллиана, выгораживая своего, и, как выяснилось, зря. 

— ... Теперь ты, Ченко. За грязь в казарме — штраф, за драку — еще один, и чтобы охолонул — полсуток карцера. Явишься для отбывания наказания с отбоем. Не слышу ответа? 

— Так точно, сержант, — выдохнул Иллиан сквозь сжатые зубы. Восемнадцать, девятнадцать... все. У, больно-то как! Разгибался он, как скрюченный артритом древний дед. И это было только начало. 

*** 

— Ты веришь в судьбу, Ченко? 

Только-только плюхнувшийся на койку Иллиан устало повернулся. День выдался крайне занятой: несмотря на то, что этот дисбат был едва сколочен, за несколькими часами энергичного отдраивания казармы последовали не менее энергичные часы патрулирования. Бессмысленность этой меры Иллиан постиг вполне: их просто погоняли строем по центральным кварталам Форбарр-Султаны. Видимо, чтобы показать мирным обывателям: новая власть крепко держит в руках бразды правления и за порядком намерена следить. 

Неужели это занятие некому поручить, кроме них? И чем, в таком случае, занимаются в это время регулярные части? Уже переброшены за город, для сражений с войсками Форкосигана? 

Возможность отстать от строя у Иллиана, теоретически, была, но жетон ему пока не вернули — пообещали выдать дубликат «через три-пять дней», на что он и рассчитывал с самого начала. С жетоном Андреса Ченко он мог передвигаться по Форбарр-Султане и за ее пределами вполне легально… ну, скажем так, полулегально. 

На улицах столицы было солнечно и ветрено. Хорошая погода: по крайней мере, Иллиан и не замерз, и не зажарился. Низкие белые облака летели над крышами с крейсерской скоростью, и ему пришла в голову шальная мысль: если бы не чип, то, возможно, все, что он вспомнил бы от фордариановского мятежа с уверенностью через тридцать лет – это как раз облачную погоню над черепичными крышами. Увы, этого не проверить; и в любом случае, прожить еще тридцать лет сверх будет просто невозможной удачей. 

Особенно нереальным это казалось сейчас, когда его койку плотно окружила полдюжины солдат. Их характерные носы и вьющиеся волосы указывали на этническое родство с поверженным Костанди, а хмурое выражение на лицах обещало обидчику земляка мало хорошего. 

— Не суеверен, — отрубил Иллиан, не понимая, к чему это с ним развели философию. Обычно, если собираются бить, то сперва распаляются, объясняют, что к чему, дабы жертва печенкой прочувствовала весь ужас своего положения. А в этот раз что-то заходят уж больно издалека. 

— А зря! — Сержант с особенно классическим профилем сграбастал его за отворот кителя. — Знаешь, какая у тебя судьба? 

Иллиан не стал продолжать риторический диалог. Только дернул локтем, вынуждая нарушителя личного пространства немного отпрянуть. Это пока не драка — лишь ритуальный обмен репликами, и неплохо бы успеть ответить, что шестеро на одного — занятие для трусов. Не для этих, хотя бы для остальных в казарме. Пусть слышат. 

Он отчетливо видел красные прожилки в белках глаз своего оппонента, и одновременно – лампочку освещения в металлическом рифленом потолке казармы у того над плечом. Это мелкие подробности; сейчас они для него куда более значительны, чем имя первого лица в государстве. Так оно для всех; грызня высших форов переходит в обыкновенные драки на нижних уровнях. А там не тонкие интриги и красное вино в высоких бокалах, что поэты (только не Стась) сравнивают с кровью; нет, здесь – скобленый дощатый пол казармы, голые стены, жестяный потолок: замкнутое пространство, в котором невероятно быстро приходится решать тактические задачи на перемещение объектов заданного веса по незаданным траекториям под воздействием импульсов. 

Равно как и статусные задачи на сложение и вычитание штрафных очков – да не тех штрафных, что раздает строгий сержант Станнис, а иных. Чисто статусных, но от этого не менее реальных. И Саймон намеревался, черт возьми, показать здесь, чего стоит. 

— А судьба твоя, — не дождавшись ответа, заключил сержант, — получить по полной за хитромордость.   
И размахнулся, чтобы врезать по фиксированной мишени. 

Увы, мишень не пожелала оставаться неподвижной. Иллиан как по-учебному вывернулся из плотного, но стандартного захвата. Ушел за спину нападавшего – только чтобы блокировать удар от другого грека. С этим расправиться просто, он раскрылся… носком в пах: кто-то ждал, что здесь будут соблюдать правила?.. Парень согнулся пополам, но добавить ему по шее в полном соответствии с классикой канона Иллиан не успел: на помощь пришел какой-то его товарищ с быстрой реакцией. Пришлось потратить и на него несколько секунд – тот весьма впечатляюще отлетел к стене, ударившись о койку, но Иллиан на него уже не смотрел: первый, все еще согнутый, требовал немедленного внимания. Вздернуть его, за волосы, удар в лицо – пускай лежит… Кто-то, наконец, опомнился, схватил Иллиана сзади, чем только обеспечил ему дополнительную опору, чтобы как следует врезать ногами еще одному, не вовремя подвернувшемуся. Теперь каблуком под колено схватившему, «рыбкой» из захвата, и… И ничего: видно, народ тут был сработавшийся (ну да, земляки) и пара молодцов отвлекла Иллиана, когда третий ударил его сзади по почкам. Вроде бы ничего особенного, но измученная спина немедленно взорвалась жестким отказом, и он оказался на полу – ноги не удержали. Да, действительно, чистый, не зря они с утра старались. Саймон попытался откатиться из пределов досягаемости черных сапог. К сожалению, парни тоже не зря протирали подметки на армейской службе: они весьма профессионально взяли его в кольцо и, уже успев почесать кулаки о капрала Ченко, принялись бить его ногами. 

Иллиан полностью исчерпал свои возможности к сопротивлению и понял это почти сразу же, как врезался локтем в пол. Тело сделалось вязким, будто кисель: чудовищное напряжение и выплески последних дней размазали его по полу куда эффективнее, чем усилия дружков Костанди. Он знал, что в таких случаях надо расслабить мышцы и как можно меньше сопротивляться побоям... Знал. Теоретически. Подробностей чип не зафиксирует, картина мира получится однобокой: дрожащее изображение пола под странным углом, хаотично перемещающиеся в поле зрения сапоги и тупой звук ударов. Хитрая иллирийская техника не запишет красных жгучих вспышек боли, ошеломительной беспомощности, словно ты угодил под камнепад, и тошноты, всухую выворачивающей твое нутро, потому что Ченко сегодня пайка не полагалось... 

Потом камнепад закончился внезапно, как любое стихийное явление. Иллиана вздернули наверх, и кто-то прошипел ему на ухо:   
— Понял, гад? За нашими сила. 

— Понял, — просипел он. 

Сердце колотилось в горле, обстановку вокруг застилала красная пелена — то ли гнев, то ли просто рассеченная бровь. Обида скручивала судорогой закаменевшую шею, дрожь в мышцах была отвратительно болезненна. С языка рвались такие грязные ругательства, что, стоит их только произнести — и вторая порция практических поучений от компанейских греков ему обеспечена. Но нельзя, нельзя! Остынь, коммандер, черт тебя подери, ты профессионал, а не казарменный дебошир. Ничего с тобой не случилось, банальная драка... а если подумать, то и вполне осмысленная. Кулаками лупят от чистой злости: ничто не позволяет так выплеснуть ярость, как прямой физический контакт. А вот сапогами — нет: потенциальные увечья тут куда серьезней, зато нападающий и вполовину не тратит столько энергии, а значит, и удовольствия такого не получает. Это уже расчетливая добавка к свалке. Следовательно, под конец тебя просто хотели наказать, проучить, но не покалечить… Да и сам ты не оплошал: успел вывести из строя двоих или троих, и пару очков в этом негласном соревновании точно набрал. Гордись. 

Но во рту было по-настоящему гадко. Вкус даже не крови — поражения. 

*** 

— ... снова драка в казарме. И кто тебя на этот раз расписал, Ченко? — брезгливо уточнил сержант Станнис у вытянувшегося перед ним капрала. Тоже мне, эстет! В каптерке, куда Саймон явился после отбоя, как было приказано, пахло пылью, пластиком, и почему-то рыбными консервами. 

И хотя по неписанным правилам любые внутрказарменные разборки не доводятся до начальства, смотрел сержант что-то очень нехорошо и пристально. 

— Никак нет, сэр. Был невнимателен, ударился о косяк двери, — отрапортовал Иллиан. Сержанту еще предстоит увидеть, что эпидемия повальной рассеянности скосила половину нового взвода, проявившись выразительными следами на физиономиях рядового состава. 

— Ты мне еще умничать будешь, капрал... Хочешь сразу пару штрафных вместо одного, не терпится? — Сейчас сержант Станнис смотрел на смутьяна Ченко так, как будто тот был особенно гадостным экземпляром таракана. — Ты, значит, из СБ. Из тех пижонов, которых красиво драться выучили, а вот слушаться приказов — нет. Обычные армейские правила не про тебя писаны, похоже. Ты, часом, не считаешь, что Серебряные Глаза тебя прикроют? 

«Вот же удивительно, — подумал Иллиан, — разница всего в одно звание, и при этом робеть при нем обычным капралам приходится так, как коммандер робеет разве что при адмирале. Вот еще одно отличие унтер-офицерства от офицерства высшего: на этом уровне малейшие различия в статусе значат гораздо больше». Еще он вспомнил, как Эйрел по пьяни рассуждал о цивилизации: это то, что мы надеваем, подобно мундиру, или то, что несем в себе, как наши убеждения?.. Черт возьми, еще об Эйреле не хватало думать сейчас: вот кому фатально не везло с вышестоящими офицерами, это может быть заразно... 

— Никак нет, сэр, — четко ответил Иллиан. 

Ну-ка, уж не подозревает ли его Станнис в том, что он из СБ, казачок засланный, благонадежность части проверяет?.. Нет, не может быть, ни один засланный агент ни в коем случае не стал бы так бездумно подставлять под побои собственную шкуру. 

— А тогда какого собачьего хрена ты творишь?! — вдруг рявкнул Станнис. — Убиться, что ли, пытаешься?! На себя руки наложить смелости не хватило? Или просто мазохист?.. — с этими словами он вдруг ударил по столу широкой ладонью и проорал с неожиданной яростью: — Нет, у себя я тут очередных мазохистов не допущу! Хватит уже! 

А ведь Станнис пьян. Хорошо так пьян: спиртным от него не особенно пахнет (не более, чем от любого унтер-офицера в конце дня), на ногах он держится, говорит ясно, но некоторый особенный напор в прежде тусклом голосе сержанта, расширенные зрачки и как будто не вполне ясная артикуляция подсказали Иллиану, что со сдерживающими центрами в этом случае может быть не все в порядке. 

— Разрешите отвечать, сэр? 

— Ну? 

— Я не мазохист. На наказание не нарываюсь, под дисциплинарку не спешу. Это просто стечение обстоятельств. 

— «Стечение обстоятельств»!... — Станнис витиевато выругался. — Вот, казалось бы, образованный сукин сын, в блатные части выбился, специальность военная, это, как его там, — сержант поднес лист распечатку к глазами и по слогам зачитал: — опе-ра-тор-кор-ре-ляци-.... тьфу, без ста грамм не выговоришь! Написали бы артиллерист-наводчик, было бы понятно. Штабные.... Все вы, эсбэшные рожи, одинаковы: пыль в глаза пускать, да бабам хвосты крутить. Пороху настоящего не нюхали, щенки, и выдержки никакой... — Он хлопнул ладонью по столу и зашелся мелким смехом, неожиданно оборвавшимся. — Ты на хер не понял, Ченко, что карцером скоро не отделаешься? За неполные сутки четыре штрафных — если будешь выпендриваться и дальше, завтра же пойдешь под батога. 

Саймон безрадостно подумал, что — просто для разнообразия — его нынешние неприятности могли бы хоть раз свестись к тактическим, а не психологическим просчетам. "На это я не подписывался... Я должен собирать информацию, а не танцевать по минному полю в «испанских сапогах» с минимальной надеждой на награду в конце... да что там, на награду: с минимальной надеждой выжить".   
Он не рискнул даже пожать плечами, только ответил по Уставу:   
— Так точно, понимаю, сэр. 

— Понимает он, ядрить твою налево! А если тебе хребет перешибут — кто будет отвечать, опять старый сержант Станнис?! — Тот вскочил из-за стола, шагнул к Иллиану, будто собираясь обнюхать. Сержант был на несколько сантиметров ниже и без того не слишком высокого Саймона, но при этом обладал сложением бойцовой собаки: психованный бультерьер. 

«Барраярская армия, — отрешенно подумал Иллиан. — Впрочем, уверен, если порасспросить леди Форкосиган, выяснится, что любая другая не хуже. Нет типичных подразделений и типичных сержантов: везде свои проблемы и свои странности, что кажется, нигде хуже не найдешь, а когда начинаешь копать, выясняется, что то, с чем ты сталкивался до сих пор, ни в какое сравнение не идет с тем, что ты еще отроешь в очередной части или удаленном гарнизоне. Везде обязательно найдется чья-нибудь жена, которая путается с солдатами (а муж про это знает... ох, не зря сержант помянул каких-то мифических баб), или какой-нибудь сумасшедший коллекционер, отвинчивающий особенно редкие болты с креплений стационарных плазмотронов...» 

Впрочем, абстрактные размышления пришлось немедленно заменить самыми что ни на есть конкретными, потому что в чем бы не состояла его судьба по мнению казарменных остряков, на данном конкретном этапе разнообразием она не отличалась и твердо намеревалась проверить коммандера на прочность: 

— Потом орать будешь, пощады запросишь — поздно будет, — пригрозил сержант. — Тебе бы заранее подсуетиться, чтобы до порки не доводить, а? Ты ж штабная крыса, а не мужик, куда тебе!   
Он шагнул вплотную, собрал в кулак ворот гимнастерки, подтягивая капральскую физиономию к своей. На таком расстоянии алкогольный выхлоп почти валил Саймона с ног.   
— А ведь не мужик, точно, щенок смазливый. Давай, лови момент. Предложи себя попрямее, я, авось, и соглашусь... если, конечно, ты не разношенный, как старый гондон: жопу-то небось всем предлагал. Н-ну? 

Ситуация была настолько дикой, что на долю секунды Иллиан опешил. А в следующую с удивлением ощутил, что его неподдельно трясет от злости, и сцепленные за спиной в уставной позе "вольно" руки сами стискиваются в кулаки, так что саднит кожа на разбитых костяшках.   
— Ежели так, сержант, — сквозь зубы процедил он, — давай уж сразу считать, что я оскорбил действием старшего по званию, и все, что дальше положено. 

Сержант разжал пальцы, медленно обошел вокруг, почти вплотную, но почему-то не приближаясь за ту черту, когда оскорбление действием придется не просто обозначить, но исполнить. 

— Для труса и дезертира ты слишком браво заговорил. — Злобный матерок из речи сержанта испарился напрочь, отметил Саймон отрешенно. Зато опасности в этом голосе прибавилось. — А не боишься, что я тебя теперь с полным правом прокручу на мелкий фарш? 

— А хоть и боюсь, — оскалился Саймон. — Не дезертир я. Я в самоволке был, мне плевать, верят или нет. Наказание прописать — твое право, а для всего остального... не пригоден я. 

Сержант разглядывал его в упор. Иллиан пытался с лихорадочной скоростью проанализировать ситуацию. А это ведь не похоть... Выглядело бы по-другому. И объект не слишком подходящий, даже если сержант видит перед собой юного Андреса Ченко, который, как ни крути, Иллиана лет на десять помладше. В заднице какого-то случайного капрала Станнис не заинтересован. Это доминирование и угроза, в чистом виде. 

— Ну и на что ты рассчитываешь, непригодный?   
Станнис умудрился понизить голос так, что температура в крохотной каптерке сразу упала на несколько градусов, и атмосфера в целом стала почти так же невыносима, как на иных совещаниях генштаба. Воистину, научившись командовать тремя людьми, командовать флотом — труда не составит. Но в холодном гневе проблескивало любопытство. И ни грамма скабрезности. 

Саймон не отвел взгляда и выговорил четко и членораздельно: — На то, что вам и в самом деле не нужен труп в казарме, сержант. 

Две секунды паузы — и сержант скомандовал:   
— Руки за спину. Пошел! 

По дороге Иллиан успел перебрать все варианты развития событий, откровенно струхнуть, прикинуть лучшее стартовое положение для драки и пессимистично оценить опасность одного ротного сержанта как эквивалент четырех-пяти разозленных греков. Когда его привели всего лишь в карцер, это показалось хорошим финалом. 

Под карцер отводился незатейливый бетонный шкаф полтора на полтора метра в подвальной части здания. В его собратьях, предоставленных заботам каптенармуса, с успехом хранились пакеты с крупой, пластиковые ящики с аккумуляторами и запасная форма. Сухо, тесно и прохладно, в самый раз для склада. И для того, чтобы доставить неудобство наказуемому. Хоть в каменном мешке было и темно — едва сочился сквозь вентиляционную решетку коридорный свет — но для сна он был не приспособлен. Иллиан, для которого "выспаться" стало уже навязчивой идеей, заключил, что судьба пинает его в уязвимое место прицельно, и устало привалился к стене. Плевать, что вымерзший бетон вытягивает из него тепло — шевелиться не хотелось совершенно. 

Последние полсуток были богаты на события, угрозы и зуботычины. Кажется, большинство из них он миновал без ощутимых потерь. Стоит гордиться таким молодецким поведением... Но на это и сил не осталось, а если хорошенько подумать — то чем тут гордиться? 

Ну, предположим, посягательства сержанта не стоило принимать всерьез, и на том спасибо. В его предложении откровенно светился не похотливый интерес, а желание унизить, помноженное на ту неприязнь, которую Станнис с какого-то перепугу питает к СБшникам... А если еще подумать, то это смахивало на намерение как-то облегчить неудобному новичку жизнь, точнее, выпихнуть его на ту ступеньку, где сержант может себе позволить больше к нему не цепляться. Убрать раздражающий объект с глаз долой и иметь для самого себя твердое объяснение, чем штрафник такую поблажку заработал. Когда Иллиан взбрыкнул, готовый послать субординацию и угрозы к чертовой матери, значило ли это, что он прошел тест или, наоборот, нажил себе врага? Увидим по ходу. 

Черт, казарменные дрязги засасывают, как болото. Иллиан вздохнул и честно себе признался: ситуация хреновая. Подхваченная у настоящего Ченко богатая идея спрятаться в дисбате на поверку вышла бессмысленной. Слов нет, выжить и даже постоять за себя Иллиан был в состоянии и здесь, но на кой черт он тратит силы, время и мозги на казарменные разборки вместо того, чтобы заниматься действительно важными вещами? Оно, конечно, увлекательно и просто, научиться мыслить совсем как штрафник-капрал. У того и радости, и беды нехитрые: набить морду соседу по казарме и получить от него в рыло в ответ. Тут юному Андресу придется пошевеливаться, а то пропущенные им удары придутся по физиономии коммандера Иллиана. Сохранил все зубы — глядишь, и смысл жизни достигнут, так, шеф СБ лорда Регента? 

"Меряться с этими греческими деревенщинами на кулаках, у кого авторитет длиннее и характер толще, способен только полный идиот", честно оценил Саймон собственные достижения. 

Зато его возможности для активного действия здесь свелись к нулю. Прежде Иллиан довольно умозрительно представлял себе солдатскую жизнь и то всепроникающее ограничение свободы, которое сопровождает весь казарменный быт, а в дисбате во время военного положения — вдвое того. Выйти в город, подключиться к комм-сети, провести пару часов увольнительной в таверне поблизости, ловя и сортируя слухи — не его кусок радости. А, заработав у сержанта репутацию нарушителя, он может распрощаться с надеждой на длинный поводок и впредь. 

Так что он получил? Личную безопасность? Выигрыш для труса. Трусом Саймон себя честно не считал, хотя и безрассудным храбрецом — тоже. Служба выучила его работать эффективно и с полной отдачей, несмотря на страх, и это ему казалось достаточным. В иных случаях не зазорно показать свое замешательство и даже честно признаться самому себе, что поджилки-то дрожат. И все же забиться в тихую темную щель и не высовываться — это не то поведение, которого ждут от обученного СБшника... 

Добро что Иллиан не оперативник с опытом, и его технические просчеты если не простительны, то хотя бы понятны. Скажем, задремать в кинозале, не проверив предварительно запасной выход из него. Но продемонстрировать свою несостоятельность как аналитика, задумав и приведя в действие мудреный и бесполезный план, а в результате получить только порцию побоев... Бр-р. Очень неутешительно для самолюбия. 

Нашел вроде бы удачное тактическое решение — и попал в безнадежный стратегический тупик. 

Саймон поморщился. Первая же попытка самостоятельного планирования в экстремальной ситуации — и сразу провал. Волей-неволей вспомнишь, что чип прибавляет памяти, а не ума, и что для принятия на себя ответственности мало быть просто прилежным исполнителем. Если бы Негри увидел его сейчас, должно быть, не преминул сказать пару ласковых насчет некоторых бестолковых подчиненных... А синяки на ребрах, недосып и пустой желудок оправданием в армии не служат. 

Он порылся по карманам, нащупал надорванную упаковку резинки, выщелкнул одну плоскую подушечку и сунул в рот. Подумал и добавил вторую. За ужин не сойдет, но оболочка у нее сладкая. Хм, ну и гадость: все равно, что зубной пасты нажеваться. Травянистый, чуть вяжущий вкус, и язык пощипывает... Но даже ограниченные мозги нужно подстегнуть каплей глюкозы, чтобы они заработали как следует. 

Ладно, рассуждая здраво: что он потерял? Непорочное чувство собственного достоинства? Саймон только хмыкнул: грош цена оперативнику, который не умеет списать зуботычины, доставшиеся его прикрытию, на неизбежные издержки задания. Свободу? Вчера за время патрулирования он насчитал как минимум три шанса оторваться и уйти дворами. Часов десять времени? Считай, коммандер, что это время ты просто просидел в очереди за ценным призом: за действующим армейским жетоном, с отметкой уже после начала беспорядков. 

Саймон с удивлением понял, что вопросы и ответы выстраиваются перед ним в четкий ряд, выпрыгивают один за одним и даже салютуют по прибытии на место. Вот что значит спокойно посидеть и подумать, да еще подкрепившись. Хитрый иллирийский чип жрет глюкозу в немерянных количествах, как призовая корова траву, про это стоит помнить. Мозги окончательно прояснились, и темный дурман подступающей паники смыло волной логических рассуждений. Стоило только проговорить их мысленно, один за одним, и Иллиану стало спокойно, даже избитое тело перестало возмущенно напоминать о себе. Он зевнул, и глаза его сами закрылись. Хороший солдат и на снегу спит, не то, что в карцере... 

— Подъем! — заорал сержант Станнис, угрожающим темным силуэтом воздвигаясь в дверях. — Разлегся тут, скотина ленивая, не у бабы на перине! 

От сержантского шлепка Саймон ласточкой пролетел половину коридора и затормозил только у раскрытой двери, в полутьме за которой что-то чмокало, скрежетало и медленно двигалось. 

— Полоса препятствий, — с удовольствием провозгласил Станнис. — А ну пошел! 

Из двери высунулся большой, похожий на лопату, розовый язык и втянул ошалевшего Саймона внутрь, точно леденец. 

— Полоса препятствий, — пояснил капитан Негри, — это сведения особой секретности. Слышал когда-нибудь анекдот про зебру, Иллиан? Черные полосы, белые полосы, затем жопа? А еще дальше — теперь, когда я умер, твой допуск повышен, и ты имеешь право это знать — так вот, дальше она самая. 

Комната — или это была здоровенная пасть? — издевательски заржала.   
"Внутренняя зебра", догадался Иллиан, но благоразумно смолчал. "Информация категории ноль, после уведомления — расстрелять". 

— А вы точно умерли, сэр? — поинтересовался он вежливо. 

— Служба меня сожрала, — сообщил Негри не без гордости. — И с тобой то же будет. 

"Чвак!" согласно изобразила гигантская мясорубка с лошадиными зубами, пропихивая Саймона через свои внутренности. Она делала это отвратительно неспешно, и он успел натерпеться страху, хотя больно оказалось не так, чтобы очень. Наконец, на выходе получился ровный, совсем как по уставу, брусок фарша. "Теперь заморозим", — сообщил сержант Станнис, — "и будет у нас образцовый кирпичик в фундамент Имперской службы, а не этот СБшный хлюпик"... 

Иллиан проснулся, резко, точно от выстрела, давя в себе неуместное желание заорать. Сведенные от холода мышцы ныли так, словно его и правда только что прокрутили на фарш, сердце колотилось, и в голове порхала одна назойливая мыслишка, отголосок давнего страха: "А крыша-то у тебя едет, коммандер..."


	6. ГЛАВА 6

Когда ошалевшего и моргающего, точно сова, Саймона, вытащили из карцера на белый свет, вид у него был жалок. 

Снова уснуть он не рискнул, и не потому, что в темноте за закрытыми веками прятался монстр, готовый его сожрать. Страшнее мясорубки была сама перспектива скатиться по дорожке кошмаров. Самым ценным в себе Иллиан считал мозги: крайнюю уравновешенность рассудка, позволившую ему принять иллирийский чип, на котором его товарищи сломались с диагнозами от негодности к службе до безумия. Тогда его мозги не оказались по зубам и хитрой инопланетной технике. Зато теперь он ощутил себя по-настоящему уязвимым. До дрожи. 

Бледный вид, правда, служил ему неплохой маскировкой. Нарушителю, которого крепко невзлюбил ротный сержант, есть чего бояться: его шкуру могут нарезать на мелкие полоски в полном соответствии с Уставом. И доказывай потом, что ты всего лишь выполнял тайное задание! 

Тайный агент Иллиан неуютно переминался с ноги на ногу перед столом ротного канцеляриста и отводил глаза. Фигуристая актриса улыбалась ему с настенного календаря. Голоса говорящих проплывали где-то по краю сознания: 

-... Выдам обычную бляху, Станнис. Такую он точно не погнет, гарантирую. А где я тебе новый жетон возьму? Да послал я запрос в комендатуру, послал, вот к Зимнепразднику и пришлют... 

Пальцы немолодого, уже лысеющего унтера-канцеляриста бегали по клавиатуре комма вслепую. 

— ... завел новое личное дело. Новое, я сказал. Знаешь, сержант, я не учу тебя, как твоих разгильдяев дрючить, а ты меня не учи, как документы вести. Все оформлю, и пусть распишется за довольствие... 

"Довольствие. Пожрать. Говорят, галлюцинации с голода и случаются." Неубедительное оправдание. Просто нервы коммандера СБ подорвала первая же серьезная переделка. "Ах, доктор, мне что-то часто стали сниться кошмары?" — "Не волнуйтесь, милочка: спокойная жизнь и поездка на воды, и все как рукой снимет..." Ч-черт. Возможно, когда все закончится, следует сдаться в лапы армейских психиатров. Или, напротив, спрятать страшные сны поглубже, как стыдную болезнь. 

— ... Взыскание, карцер... Далеко пойдешь, парень. А по виду не скажешь, тихоня тихоней. — Унтер пощелкал клавишами. — А, СБшник. Спецотряд? 

Иллиан сообразил, что обращаются к нему, и мысленно на себя прикрикнул. Собраться. К службе он по-прежнему годен; страшные сны — не галлюцинации наяву, как у приснопамятного Ботари. И он остается агентом в тылу врага. Пускай и переоценившим собственные возможности.   
— Никак нет, сэр. Департамент связи и информации. 

— Штабная крыса, — дополнил сержант Станнис. 

— Крысенок еще, — беззлобно хмыкнул писарь. — Семь нарядов вне очереди? Знаешь что, сержант, не надо отдавать его каптенармусу. Полы надраить умельцы и так найдутся. Пусть он лучше на меня поработает. Квалификация, — он ткнул пальцем прямо сквозь развернутый файл, — у него самая подходящая. 

— Ченко поблажек не заслужил, — отрубил Станнис. 

Доступ к комм-сети? Иллиан собрал все свои силы, чтобы не напрягаться и даже дышать ровнее. Ему это безразлично, безразлично, "только не бросай меня в этот терновый куст, дяденька"... 

— Не будет ему поблажек, — канцелярист махнул рукой. — Не упрямься, Станнис. Если уж не можешь найти мне сменщика. 

Станнис поморщился — и уступчиво вздохнул. — Если бы я не знал, что ты и вправду зашиваешься, Бувье... Ладно, черт с тобой.   
Он смерил Иллиана недовольным взглядом.   
— Капрал Ченко, в дополнение к остальным обязанностям в течение недели будете выполнять работы в ротной канцелярии. Три часа в день. Являться к сержанту Бувье в 18:00 ежедневно. Первое же замечание приравнивается к штрафному баллу, учти, Ченко, — добавил он с отчетливо слышным мстительным удовольствием. 

*** 

Работы у Бувье и вправду хватало: вечером он сразу выдал Иллиану пачку разлохмаченных листов с чернильными пометками и махнул ему рукой на комм. Стекло пульта было в липких пятнах, угол надколот, но функционировала техника исправно, и над платой висело с полдюжины таблиц. 

– Из-за этой суеты в верхах теперь концов не найти, – мрачно заметил Бувье. «Высшие форы дерутся, а мы убираем мусор», перевел Иллиан. –— Сверяй списки обмундирования по этим распечаткам, если что не совпадает – выделяй цветом. Ясно? И будь внимателен. Я проверю. 

Повезло. Проглядеть все листы, не вдумываясь в смысл — пустяк, самой большой сложностью было не рассыпать пухлую стопку подрагивающими от усталости руками. А потом так же бездумно просканировать электронный документ, страницу за страницей, машинально помечая несовпадения. Для Иллиана с его железкой работы на четверть часа. Просто, как шнурки завязывать. Руки делали все сами. 

А бумажной работы в канцелярии было выше головы. Тот не служил в армии, кто называет снабженцев «вспомогательной» службой: иной раз, когда Иллиан по заданию Негри разбирал очередные счета, ему начиналось казаться, что старые сержанты в чем-то были правы, и все военные действия – не более чем сверкающая декорация, скрывающая неприглядную реальность противоборства запасов с хищениями и ужасающих битв за своевременность поставок. Весь стол сержанта был завален папками и распечатками, среди которых заодно виднелась коробка из-под галет, торчал угол какого-то журнала и возвышались сразу три кружки: две – одинаковые, белые, из армейской столовки, и еще одна с надписью, по-французски, что ли. Над нею поднимался кофейный парок. 

За кофе Иллиан сейчас мог бы убить: недобранные часы сна наплывали на него тяжелыми волнами. Кофе. Горячий. Свежий. Хоть бы и эрзац, из армейского пайка, с кисловатым привкусом, и сахар пусть будет самый хреновый, химический, таблетками, которые так скверно растворяются. Зато невозможно родная тяжесть в желудке; прилив стимуляторов, оживляющий дохлые нейроны, чтобы тело словно вспыхнуло изнутри; горьковатый запах… А если мечтать на полную катушку, пусть там будет еще какой-нибудь ароматизатор — например, мятный. 

Увы, мечта о мятном вкусе оказалась изрядно подпорчена воспоминанием о злополучной жевательной резинке, которой Иллиан закусил прямо перед своим последним кошмаром. Главной подозреваемой по делу о галлюцинациях, между прочим. Скомканную обертку Иллиан потом разглядел тщательно, но улик не нашел. Гуммиарабик, подсластитель, таурин, растительный экстракт... Пачка точно куплена в кафетерии (опять кофе?) штаб-квартиры, и за неделю уже ополовинена безо всякого вреда. Конечно, пока Иллиан валялся без сознания, люди Уайтлинга могли накачать безвредную резинку наркотиком... Ага. А еще на всякий случай пропитать ядом шнурки его ботинок. Логических доказательств не было никаких, но неприятный привкус от этого не исчезал. 

Забудем о кофе. Бувье явно не ожидает, что новобранец быстро закончит с этим его заданием по перебиранию крупы (помнится, в сказке форская дочка молола еще кофейные зерна… черт, не думать о белой обезьяне!). Самое время попытаться выйти в сеть. 

Стандартные способы взлома пароля не сработали, как и ожидалось. Армейские комм-системы, несмотря на свой топорный интерфейс, создавались параноиками от безопасности, носившими те же знаки различия, что и сам Иллиан. Будь у него свободный час и возможность спуститься на уровень системы, он не сомневался, что вскрыл бы и этот барьер, но сейчас... Иллиан раздраженно почесал запястье, испачканное чем-то липким, и вдруг до него дошло. 

На краю комм-пульта в целой россыпи разноцветных стикеров с напоминаниями — какие-то цифры, даты, номера и совершенно неожиданное, обведенное маркером "молоко!" — образовалась пара свежих прорех, где даже липкий слой не высох. Смешно, однако гипотеза требует проверки: если на исчезнувших листках были попросту записаны пароли? Вся империя стоит на службистской халатности. 

Даже глаза прикрывать не пришлось: подхлестнутый внезапным возбуждением, мозг исправно выкинул на поверхность утреннюю запись. Вот картинка: вид-плата в ракурсе вверх ногами. Ее дальний край испещрили желтые, розовые, зеленые квадратики стикеров. Детская игра: найди десять отличий. Вот пропавшие, по счастливой случайности не прикрытые локтем Бувье. На паре из них видна подходящая абракадабра. Попробуем для начала желтый: это все-таки не код запуска ракет, после первой неверной попытки не блокируется… 

С третьей попытки код подошел. Может, удастся все-таки выжать хоть какую-то пользу из его глупой отсидки в дисбате?.. 

Проникновение в какие бы то ни было секретные базы данных Иллиан отмел сразу: даже если бы у него получилось, следы замести он никак не сумел бы, а сколько ему еще потребуется проторчать в дисбате – черт его знает. Нет, спасибо; если вспомнить, как быстро его засекли на конспиративной квартире – никаких больше сетевых авантюр, не его кусок хлеба и основная стезя. Но даже среди общей армейской информации хороший аналитик способен выудить нужное. 

Перед ним разлился целый океан сведений: о снабжении в Форбарр-Султане, о размещенных в ней войсках, о количестве отпускаемых на них продовольствия и медикаментах… нет, нет, безусловно, данные весьма ценные – но только если речь идет об оккупационной армии. Во времена цетагандийского вторжения Иллиана, без сомнения, посчитали бы героем, если бы он вернулся с десятой долей подобных сведений; что касается их собственной, барраярской, то Эйрел и так это прекрасно знает. 

Больше надежд давал доступ к данным военной полиции — именно в ее ведении находился дисбат. Армейская СБ, на которую его сослуживцы с Глазами Гора взирали самую малость свысока, сейчас правила бал в столице. Вот ориентировка для нарядов, назначенных в оцепление. Любопытно. Спущенный для ознакомления низового состава список особо важных лиц, подлежащих задержанию; хит-парад, так сказать, десятка самых-самых. Наложив этот список на вчерашний — всего лишь вчерашний? — перечень персон, разыскиваемых Уайтлингом, в сухом остатке он получил четверых: глава генштаба адмирал Канзиан, спикер Совета граф Форхаропулос, редактор "Форбарр-Султанских ведомостей" Ушакович и заместитель министра иностранных дел Квинтиллиан. Ни один из них пока не попался в частые бредни военной полиции и СБ, что впечатляло — если, конечно, разыскиваемая ВИП-персона не лежит сейчас безымянным телом в городском морге. 

Список всех задержанных в Форбарр-Султане за последние пару суток он, правда, получил и сразу решил, что тот является секретным оружием, способным окончательно расплавить ему мозги. Не для головы логика дзенский парадокс: пытаться из данных по задержаниям выудить намек, где скрываются те, кого задержать не получилось... 

За стеной что-то упало, раздалась ругань, прогрохотало несколько пар бегущих ног: видимо, взвод послали на дополнительные учения... Иллиан мрачно покосился на окно. Там опускались влажные ноябрьские сумерки, вездесущий дождь, кажется, и не думал прекращаться – скорее бы уже снег выпадал, что ли… Твердые подмороженные дороги и по-зимнему ясное небо. Но и холод, не позволяющий беглецам отсидеться вне помещения, да. Время поджимает во всех смыслах. 

Но где может прятаться тот же Канзиан, немолодой уже человек без какого-либо разведывательно-диверсионного опыта? 

Хорошо, в раздумья он погрузился не слишком глубоко и успел захлопнуть лишнее окно — к комм-пульту шел Бувье, об ноги которого, сопровождая каждый шаг сержанта, бесшумно терся полосатый кот. Серый, самый обычный. От неожиданности Иллиану захотелось потереть глаза или ущипнуть себя как следует: не спит ли? 

В руке Бувье держал чашку кофе. 

– Возьми, капрал, – он подвинул бумаги и поставил кружку прямо на консоль. – Сомневаюсь, что в нашей столовке этим потчуют. 

– С-спасибо. – Иллиан бросил на сержанта недоверчивый взгляд Андреса Ченко. Чего это тот, в самом деле, вздумал баловать наказанного, про которого сержант Станнис ясно предупредил – никаких поблажек? Ошеломляющий запах кофе бил прямо в мозг, минуя вкусовые рецепторы, сбивал с толку и не давал даже подумать спокойно и что-нибудь вытянуть из свалившейся в голову информации… 

– Не дергайся, – усмехнулся Бувье. – Никакого подвоха. В моих же интересах, чтобы ты взбодрился и не насажал ошибок, парень. 

– Спасибо! – повторил Саймон уже с чувством, облегченно хватая кружку. Вкус оказался именно таким, каким он себе и представлял, даже еще лучше: свежий, терпкий… даже не растворимый. 

Кот мяукнул, вскочил на стекло комм-пульта и прошелся туда-сюда, распушив хвост. Морда у него была самая дружелюбная – домашняя скотинка, к обиде не приучена; не то, что мы, армейские… Н-да, скольким же правилам противоречит его нахождение здесь? От банального "никаких животных в казармах" (как гласит Устав, а уж его сержант должен был прочесть от корки до корки) до хитрого нарушения секретности: лицо без права допуска там, где хранятся документы под грифом… 

Интересно, как выглядит допуск на кота? Этого даже Иллиан, не последнее лицо в Безопасности, вообразить себе не мог. 

– Дочка из города уехала, – коротко пояснил Бувье, приглядывая за серым зверем. – Ну вот. На улице сейчас бросить – все равно что прикончить. 

В спокойном голосе не слышалось ни малейшего желания подкупить молодого капрала на предмет недоносительства на неуставную зверушку. Кофе отдельно, твои дела отдельно, а кот – отдельно. 

– И сержант в курсе? – отважился спросить любопытный Андрес Ченко. 

– Станнис-то?.. – Бувье приподнял бровь. – В курсе, конечно, а как же! Ты, парень, может, думаешь, что он садист и кошмар всей казармы, дракон о трех головах? 

Вчерашний разговор уже показал Иллиану, что сержант не такой зверь, каким пытается себя представить. Однако капрал Ченко даже плечами пожать не отважился. Прощупывает ведь, определенно прощупывает... Сердце колотилось отчаянно, чуть ли не из груди выпрыгивало, колени подрагивали, и Саймон отстраненно удивился собственному страху. С чего вдруг именно сейчас? 

– Он нормальный мужик, получше многих, — буркнул Бувье. – Я его лет пятнадцать знаю. Просто он на вашего брата СБ озлился раз и навсегда, когда один тамошний молодчик вроде тебя у него жену увел. Я подробностей не знаю, сразу говорю, – неуступчиво предупредил он, – а и знал бы, тебе не сказал, но история вышла некрасивая. Чуть не до трибунала… Это не так давно было. Так что, парень, ему сейчас любой СБшник – что кость в горле. 

Нет уж, лучше пусть в горле будет кофе, а не кости. Саймон неловко поставил чашку на стол. Стекло мелко звякнуло, Бувье покосился неодобрительно, и это вызвало всплеск глухого раздражения. "Ну да. Устал, руки дрожат. Тебя бы на мое место! Оставь меня в покое, сержант, что над душой стоишь?" Выдернутая из полицейской базы данных сырая информация никак не желала улечься в голове, требовала внимания, толкалась в виски мигренью. 

Была тому виной головная боль, усталость или заинтересовавшийся кружкой кот, Иллиан даже при своей безошибочной памяти потом сказать не мог. Просто через секунду зверь, возмущенно мявкнув, спрыгнул со стола, а кружка под локтем капрала завалилась набок, и густо-коричневая лужа разлилась по стеклу комма, заливая ведомости и разноцветные стикеры. 

Канцелярист, охнув, на удивление споро подхватил со стола подмокшие ведомости, стряхивая капли. 

– Ты чего творишь? Да не стой столбом, вот салфетки! – рявкнул Бувье, а кот серым пятном метнулся в угол комнаты. Сам сержант в первую очередь принялся отклеивать со стекла комм-пульта свои драгоценные разлохмаченные стикеры. 

Когда Саймон скинул напитавшийся влагой бурый ком салфеток в мусорную корзину и наконец осмелился поднять голову, он был готов услышать сухое: "Свободен, Ченко. Доложись ротному сержанту о взыскании". Но Бувье молча отодвинул его от комма и принялся сосредоточенно листать заполненный файл, перекладывая один за другим побуревшие с краю листы. «Интересно, карцер или дисциплинарка?» – ничто оригинальнее на ум коммандеру Иллиану не приходило. 

– Я не хочу глубже закапывать тебя, капрал, — покачал головой канцелярист, точно прочитав незаданный вопрос. – Твоим личным делом и так можно со стола кофе подтирать: лишнего пятна никто не заметит. Ладно, непоправимого ты не натворил: пластиковые распечатки не размокают. А поработал неплохо. Не ожидал, что за сегодня хоть половина будет сделана.   
Он покосился на хроно.   
– Тебе еще час остался, а у тебя руки трясутся, заметил? На сегодня хватит, капрал. Вот приказ о формах делопроизводства, и марш в казарму его изучать. Завтра доложишься. 

Неужели черная полоса зебры потихоньку заканчивается, не поверил Иллиан, изо всех сил стараясь не расплыться в дурацкой улыбке. 

*** 

Сержант Станнис мог быть доволен: пятый штрафной балл Андресу Ченко обломился через пару дней. 

Вечера он исправно отрабатывал в канцелярии, днем же штрафников гоняли на работы в город. В первый день их взвод направили грузчиками на военный склад (Иллиану как-то уже случалось водить автопогрузчик, но на сей раз все было примитивнее: ручками перекидывайте мешки, лентяи, ручками!). На следующий — выставили в оцепление возле сквера, где копошилась тяжелая строительная техника. Бомбоубежище роют или секретные туннели под столицей раскапывают? В известность охрану никто не поставил, и развеять скуку стояния в карауле можно было разве что пялясь на прохожих. Тут-то Иллиан его и заметил. 

Пожилой человек на мгновение повернул голову, и в память Иллиана с фотографической четкостью легло знакомое румяное лицо и седые усы щеточкой. Он был практически уверен, что узнал. Чудо? Совпадение? Теперь была видна только спина и кусок щеки. Разумеется, Саймон не стал кричать на всю улицу "Адмирал Канзиан!", а ограничился безобидным "Дядюшка Альфред!.." Старик не обернулся, но ускорил шаги. Иллиан, не обращая внимания на злой окрик взводного "куда пошел, Ченко?", перемахнул через низенькую декоративную оградку скверика и припустился за уходящим, мысленно молясь, чтобы не прозвучало команды стрелять ему вслед. Он проскочил, лавируя между прохожими, оттолкнул плечом какого-то разиню и успел вслед за своей добычей вскочить на площадку рейсового кара, когда тот уже отъезжал от остановки. 

Машина тронулась. Иллиан протолкался между стоящих, тронул человека за плечо.   
— Дядюшка Альфред, вы меня не узнали, я же Са... 

Преследуемый недовольно покосился на него. На его недоверчивой физиономии не было ни малейших признаков узнавания. Притворяется? Похож, очень похож... Иллиан судорожно выдернул из памяти пару снимков и со жгучим разочарованием понял, что обманулся. Дедуля мог бы быть родным братом Альфреда Канзиана, но никак не близнецом. Немного другая постановка глаз, и белесой ниточки шрама над левой бровью тоже нет. Даже пластической операции так не изменить лицо, во всяком случае, в короткие сроки. 

— Ох черт... извини, отец. Ошибся. 

Старик что-то буркнул и отвернулся. Еще бы, перепугаешься тут, когда за тобой по улице во всю прыть несется солдат в полной форме и при оружии. 

Маршрутка затормозила только в пяти кварталах, обратно пришлось бежать, и за те четверть часа, пока Ченко не было на месте, взводный успел представить, как головой ответит за побег поднадзорного идиота. Поэтому о происшествии было доложено сержанту, и штраф не заставил себя ждать. Станнис только что руки не потирал. 

Из состоявшегося по возвращении в казармы дисциплинарного наказания аналитик Иллиан сделал несколько выводов. Двухсуточный стресс и бессонница провоцируют чересчур пессимистический взгляд на вещи. Неожиданный страх страшнее ожидаемого. Ожидаемую боль, правда, терпеть ничуть не легче, но если заблаговременно прикусить край ремня, то помогает. Сержант Станнис — чертов маньяк, садист и извращенец. Из Устава Имперской армии телесные наказания необходимо исключить, определенно; обязательно передать это Эйрелу, как только Иллиан до него доберется. Если доберется. Остальное — непечатно, с тихим подвыванием сквозь зубы. 

"Не торчи тут, Энди, иди в лазарет", — дружески посоветовал кто-то из солдат. В эту минуту Саймон был так занят тем, что убаюкивал боль, грызущую его спину, что толком не обратил внимания, кто именно это сказал. Удивительно. Неужели какие-то добрые люди намерены бескорыстно позаботиться о его здоровье? Наверняка здесь подвох. 

Но если не иронизировать над собой, только скулить и остается. 

Санитар отнесся к его плачевному состоянию с полнейшей профессиональной невозмутимостью: не ахнул по поводу жутких ран — а ведь, судя по ощущениям, Станнис спину ему располосовал до позвоночника, — щедро смазал чем-то холодным и распорядился четверть часа посидеть, пока не впитается ("гимнастерку не тебе потом отстирывать"). И ушел по своим делам. Так сказать, оказал высокое доверие, предполагая, что страдалец в одиночку не выхлебает спирт из казенных запасов. Впрочем, ничего полезного в незапертой аптечке не оказалось: ни шприцов, ни синергина, ни жидкого бинта, ни стимуляторов. Йод, активированный уголь, линин, успокоительное в пузырьке с выцветшей этикеткой. Каменный век. 

Надо же было так ошибиться! Неужели подсознание убедило его, что надо искать именно Канзиана, и успешно обмануло взгляд при минимальном сходстве? Ведь шанс случайно пересечься в полумиллионном городе невелик, а если учесть, что адмирал сейчас скрывается и не станет маячить на глазах у армейского оцепления — то и вовсе нулевой. Стоит поискать Канзиана целенаправленно, но как? Очевидные варианты — например, что тот успешно прячется на чердаке собственного дома или в потайном чулане в квартире у своей замужней дочери — можно было сразу отмести. Они хороши для дешевого детектива, однако фордариановцы проверили бы их первыми. Если же Иллиан будет отлучаться на проверку каждой из своих невероятных гипотез, ему не хватит шкуры, чтобы расплатиться за все самоволки. Уходить надо будет один раз и с концами... но не в информационный вакуум же. Сначала следует под завязку нагрузиться данными, до источника которых он добрался благодаря попустительству сержанта Бувье. 

Только осторожно. У Бувье он находится в некотором роде на положении кота: зверушки беззащитной и в хозяйстве полезной, которую стоит прикрыть от неприятностей, а то ведь совсем пропадет. Но едва добродушный канцелярист заподозрит, чем занимается его помощник, он прищучит Ченко не хуже злобного Станниса. И все же... Иллиан подумал про кота, усмехнулся и, быстро оглядевшись, стянул с полки пузырек с валерьянкой. Пригодится. 

*** 

Каждый вечер, стоило Бувье отойти к своему столу, Саймон нырял с головой в базы данных и впитывал полицейскую информацию, почти не задумываясь, лихорадочно подгоняя себя "скорее-скорее!". Списки задержанных, ориентировки на розыск, график облав, районы оцепления и особого допуска, пропуска, формы документов и печатей, имена командного состава, маршруты патрулей... Для обработки информации наступало время уже в казарме. Остальные солдаты не видели ничего удивительного в том, что проштрафившийся капрал, отработав свои наряды вне очереди, падает на койку, как подрубленный, и в вечерних развлечениях не участвует: ни карты, ни пронесенная под полой выпивка его не интересовали, спекся. До отбоя и какое-то время после Иллиан лежал с закрытыми глазами и делал вид, что дремлет, на самом же деле лихорадочно переваривал и анализировал то, чем набил себя под завязку ранее. К сожалению, среди пустой породы золотых слитков пока не попадалось. Или он просто не может их разглядеть? 

Итак, адмирал Альфред Канзиан. Место рождения... нет, этот — не столичный уроженец, следовательно, сам не отыщет в воспоминаниях молодости укромного местечка в Форбарр-Султане, где стоило бы спрятаться. Список военных кампаний, ближайшие сослуживцы, адъютанты, личные друзья из командования, сверстники, с которыми он когда-то вместе учился, ординарцы. Список приглашенных на юбилей — четыре года назад. Родственники дальние, ближние, племянники, внуки. Любовница... нет, не отмечено. Лечащие врачи. Состояние здоровья — для его возраста обычно: перенесенные ранения, травматический гипотиреоз, но годности к службе он не отменяет. Водительские навыки — в пределах обычного. Номер и марка машины... Все ключевые слова, вытянутые из биографии, складывались в единый файл для поиска, и этим поисковым файлом Иллиан, как гребенкой, прочесывал сырые полицейские данные. Пока безрезультатно. Точнее, результатов было слишком много, и все пустые: ложное срабатывание целей. Однофамильцы и случайные события. 

Вот, например, чем может ему помочь тот факт, что одного старикана, предположительно входящего в "третий дальний круг знакомств" адмирала, сегодня пару часов продержали в кутузке и растрясли на изрядный штраф? Муниципалы своего никогда не упустят. Но Канзиана задержанный при этом в кармане не прятал и даже фальшивых документов для него приобрести не пытался. Так, мелкие делишки на черном фармацевтическом рынке, попытка купить из-под полы какой-то "метапронидол". 

Пробить лекарство на букву "М" по аптечному справочнику Иллиан решил назавтра, и то исключительно для очистки совести. Чем бы эта штука ни была, она явно не наркотик и не стимулятор, раз ее вернули владельцу, и тем более не боевой токсин — за него бы прихватили и обладателя. Иллиан мазнул взглядом по странице и быстро захлопнул, возвращаясь к ведомостям Бувье. Кажется, использовать этот дорогой бетанский препарат в диверсионных целях невозможно, а так, мало какими хворями страдают старики... 

Например, Канзиан — гипотиреозом. Перед глазами всплыло: фармацевтический синоним "метапронидола" — модификант л-тироксина. Компенсатор дисфункции щитовидной железы. 

Он нашел свою ниточку? 

Задержанный, Бартоломью Эйс, был уроженцем Форбарр-Султаны. Шестьдесят один год, старший сержант в отставке, два-по-двадцать, вдовец, детей нет, четыре года, как демобилизован по возрасту. На протяжении семи лет служил в подразделении генштаба 118-бис — "вестовые и обслуга". Был прикомандирован денщиком к адмиралу Канзиану. Отметка медслужбы незадолго до отставки: "к строевой годен". Проживает по адресу: Мостовая улица, сорок два. 

Небогатый район. Скудная сержантская пенсия. И недешевое импортное лекарство с пролонгированным действием. Адмирал Канзиан получил поражение щитовидки когда-то давно, во время аварии на "Полководце"; последние полтора десятка лет он в космос не поднимался, несмотря на звание... 

А это логично, пожалуй. Район небогат, но опрятен; не так подозрителен, как караван-сарай, и все же достаточно беден, чтобы адмирала Генштаба стали там разыскивать в последнюю очередь. Сержант — старый боевой товарищ, но не очевидный всем ровня-сослуживец. И еще поди докопайся, что десять лет назад он служил у адмирала денщиком. 

Чудесная легенда, так и видишь воочию: парочка дедков, засевших на кухне якобы под бутылку крепкого и разговоры о старых добрых временах. В таких кварталах все друг друга знают, но ни одной ушлой, подозрительной соседке не придет в голову, что румяный старикан в вытянутых на коленях тренировочных штанах открывает список особо важных персон в розыске. Подозрительны те, кто прячется. 

"Фантазер. Тебе бы романы писать", честно упрекнул себя Иллиан, но картинка пропадать не желала. Дразнила своей гармоничностью, предлагала рискнуть. Искушала: что ему высиживать в казарме? Сведения об поставках зимней амуниции или очередную придирку от Станниса? Зато, если Канзиан еще там, на Мостовой, надо поспешить. Старый сержант, может, и способен спрятать своего бывшего командира, но в его умении безопасно вывезти разыскиваемую персону из города Саймон откровенно сомневался. 

Возможно, Иллиан сейчас делит шкуру неубитого медведя — еще непонятно, прячется ли Канзиан у отставного сержанта Эйса и будет ли в форме для побега. Но задача распадалась на прекрасно ему знакомые подпункты. Реально выполнимые при наличии хоть какой-то базы. Какие документы подделать, какую легенду выбрать, как оформить с минимумом подозрений выездной пропуск, где оптимальнее проложить маршрут в обход застав, как сделать поправку на возраст и физическое состояние опекаемого, что за транспортом воспользоваться, как с наименьшей опасностью пересечь три провинции в пути до базы Тейнери... 

Хм, ладно, самое простое. Как ему самому выйти наружу? 

*** 

— Та-ак, — с удовольствием протянул вездесущий Станнис, останавливая спешащего капрала Ченко во дворе части. — Режим нарушаем, регламенты не про тебя писаны? Время вечернее, вам, охламонам, предписано сидеть в казарме... а тебе так вообще наряд вне очереди отбывать. Штрафной балл. 

— Никак нет, сержант, — осмелился возразить тот. — Выполняю распоряжение командира. 

— Какое такое распоряжение? — дыхнул перегаром Станнис. Хватка, которой он сцапал капрала за воротник, мягче не стала. 

— Ищу животное, — неловко объяснил Ченко. — Кота то есть. Он во двор выскочил. Сержант Бувье меня за ним послал.   
Подтверждая правдоподобность сказанного, откуда-то со стороны деревьев раздался надрывный мяв. 

— Сейчас проверю, — зловеще пообещал сержант, нажимая кнопку на комм-линке. 

Иллиан смотрел на сержанта большими честными глазами капрала Ченко и ощущал, как откуда-то из глубины накатывается волна странного, почти незнакомого ему чувства. Наверное, он слишком устал, чтобы волноваться и притворяться, дошел до ручки со всеми этими телесными наказаниями, дурацкими расчетами и постоянным мысленным переливанием из пустого в порожнее. Ему было все равно, и черт возьми, ему просто не могло не повезти. Он одернул китель и спокойно приготовился ждать отмашки, ловя обрывки реплик. Десять минут назад напоенный валерьянкой кот клубком меха вылетел в предусмотрительно распахнутое окно, так что входивший Бувье только серый хвост и успел увидеть. На сержантские призывы вернуться он, разумеется, не реагировал. Сержанту, при его комплекции, не слишком улыбалось гоняться за зверем, поэтому, дежурно обложив подчиненного за нерасторопность, Бувье ему же поимку и поручил. Все, как Иллиан рассчитывал. Кошачий концерт с верхушки тополя придавал происходящему драйва. 

— Совсем охренели, один безрукий, другой в детство ударился, — хмуро сообщил Станнис, со щелчком захлопывая комм. — Животным запрещено на территории части, лейтенант увидит — всех нас подставишь. Ты СБшник? Вот давай, примени свои умения. Чтобы через полчаса я кота на территории не видел. И не слышал. Марш! 

Саймон незаметно перевел дух; этой встречи он, признаться, опасался больше всего. Он бегом проскочил жиденькую лесополосу, где наверху радостно надрывался кот, и уверенным шагом прошел на пандус к фургону на воздушной подушке, готовящемуся выехать. Расписание рейсов Иллиан узнал заранее, в остальном же его как на крыльях несла странная, непривычная еще самоуверенность. Отчего бы шоферу не помочь брату-солдату? Хорошо подделанная увольнительная и нарочито смущенное объяснение "Бувье меня отпустил в город на пару часов; подбросишь к перекрестку, а то я до отбоя обернуться не успею?" сработали. Пятеро суток в дисбате вместе с воротами части остались позади. 

Было холодно, пахло едва уловимой пластиковой гарью от двигателей проезжающих машин, желтые фонари расплывались в мороси. На Форбарр-Султану уже накатывала ночь, но Иллиан ощущал себя так, словно только что проснулся от долгого сна.


	7. ГЛАВА 7

После дома восемнадцать шел сразу двадцать четвертый, а между ними белел угол бетонного забора, не помеченного на карте. За угол вела в темноту плотно утоптанная тропинка, предательски оставившая Саймона у берега растоптанной лужи неясной глубины. Слева тянулась насыпь и зона отчуждения вокруг опор монорельса. Пришлось обойти квартал, чтобы обнаружить разбитую асфальтовую дорожку — вход во дворы. Логика муниципального градостроительства Форбарр-Султаны, показательная своим отсутствием. 

На третьем этаже нужного дома светилось лишь несколько окон: спит сержант или не спит?.. Где-то залаяла собака, Иллиан поморщился. В остальном было на удивление беззвучно, как будто и не вечер пятницы: ни пьяных воплей, ни музыки из чьего-то распахнутого окна. Накрытый мятежом город опасливо притих. 

На лестнице пахло кошками и пылью. Иллиан протопал наверх, нерешительно снял берет, пригладил взмокшие растрепанные волосы и, плюнув, нацепил головной убор снова. Черная полевая форма помялась не хуже его физиономии. Ладно, лошади на улице не шарахаются, значит, и Эйс не должен. 

Крашеная бурая дверь. Дребезг звонка. Тишина. 

Иллиан выждал минуту и снова надавил на кнопку. То же самое. Он как размышлял, не постучать ли ладонью по филенке, рискуя переполошить обитателей, когда за дверью раздались шаги, лязгнула цепочка, и в полутемной щели блеснул недоверчивый прищуренный глаз. 

— Чего надо? 

— Сержант Эйс? — Саймон подавил неуместное желание снова сдернуть берет и застенчиво помять его в ладонях, изображая робкого просителя. Лучше так, чем всполошить старика. Наверняка где-то в глубине квартиры припрятано оружие, и не обязательно разрешенный гражданским парализатор. Расплачиваться собственной шкурой ради проверки этой гипотезы не хотелось. Ему вскоре проверять куда более важные аналитические выводы, шкура еще пригодится. — Я, ну... поговорить бы. 

— Черт, опять вы, — досадливо бросил хозяин квартиры и отомкнул цепочку. Саймон не успел удивиться такой сообразительности, как его схватили за грудки и бесцеремонно втянули внутрь, бурча: — Да не торчи на площадке, олух, соседей перебудить хочешь? Сапоги вытри, не неси мне глину в дом. И давай на кухню. 

Двери, ведущие из коридора в комнаты, были закрыты, из-под одной из них пробивалась полоска света. Понять, сидит ли за ней Канзиан, мог бы только телепат. Которых, как известно, не бывает. 

— Ну, — нетерпеливо потребовал старый сержант, усадив Иллиана за выскобленный деревянный стол (пусто, пары чашек или стопочек от предполагаемого застолья адмирала с бывшим денщиком не наблюдалось), — бляху давай. 

Иллиан послушно потащил цепочку через голову. Эйс — это был точно Эйс, со снимком совпадает, и моржовые усы точь-в-точь, но зачем ему это все? — вытащил из ящика ножницы и разлохмаченную тетрадь, вписал в нее фамилию и номер с жетона и вопросительно покосился на Иллиана. Тот ответил таким недоуменным взглядом, что старик снизошел до объяснения: 

— Тебе что, толком не рассказали? Спарывай шеврон. Оставляешь в залог его и расписку. В день жалования идешь к казначею части и просишь перевести деньги по армейской кассе, номер я тебе запишу. Когда я их получу, приходи за своими лычками обратно. Только поторопись успеть до интендантского смотра, он по пятым числам; не спохватишься — обнаружат недостачу, влепят за нарушение формы, ну, ты сам знаешь. Все запомнил, капрал... — он покосился на свою бумажку... — Ченко? 

— В залог за что? — наконец-то выдавил Иллиан, одновременно с этим незаметно пытаясь себя ущипнуть, чтобы удостовериться, что не попал в очередной бредовый сон. "Канзиана выдают по платежке?" 

— За литр, — сурово отрезал Эйс, нагибаясь и извлекая из шкафчика бутыль. В ней под самую пробку было налито что-то полупрозрачное, желтоватого отлива. — Извини, парень, на слово только форы в карточных долгах верят. Две марки и десять грошей. Пробовать будешь? 

Приняв ошеломленное иллиановское молчание за согласие, он извлек из своих закромов фляжку поменьше, плеснул в граненый стакан, на самое дно, и придвинул к визитеру вместе с одиноким сухарем на бумажной салфетке. Умилительный сервис. "Пользуйся случаем, Саймон, где тебе еще предложат бесплатно выпить и даже закусить?" 

— Я, э... сержант Эйс, я к вам, собственно, не за этим, — начал Иллиан, яростно борясь с привычным капральским косноязычием. Сейчас он должен выглядеть решительным и уверенным в себе офицером СБ, а не помятым придурковатым солдатиком. — Я хотел бы видеть адмирала. Предполагаю, что он у вас. 

— Какого такого адмирала? — Эйс на какое-то мгновение замер на середине движения, словно у него спину заклинило, но тут же возмущенно выпрямился. — Да ты уже пьян, парень! 

Заминка была крошечной, ни один суд не принял бы такое в качестве свидетельства, но Иллиан мысленно возликовал. Если бы и этот след оказался ложным, ему бы оставалось только признаться самому себе в полной профессиональной непригодности и идти работать в архив. 

— Адмирала Канзиана, — объяснил он, глядя старому служаке в глаза. 

— Иди-иди отсюда! — напористо возмущался старик, не сбавляя тона. — Приперся ко мне, нагрузился по самые брови, адмиралов ему подавай, да еще натоптал тут, как в свинарнике, вон, весь пол в грязи... 

Иллиан опустил взгляд всего на секунду — нет, не было на полу грязи, разве что по строгим казарменным меркам — но когда поднял, ему в лоб смотрело дуло. Все-таки парализатор. Но в этой ситуации оружие столь же убойное, как любое из смертельных. Ирония судьбы: они на одной стороне, вот только как побыстрее это доказать? Если бы в СБ считали уговоры упрямых стариков необходимым для аналитика навыком... 

Руки подними, — сухо скомандовал отставник. — За голову. Повернись.   
Холодное дуло уперлось Саймону в затылочную ямку. Очень убедительно. Одной рукой Эйс его охлопал в поисках оружия, но безрезультатно.   
— Раздевайся. Я держу тебя на прицеле. Дернешься – выстрелю. 

— Перестаньте, сержант, — поморщился Саймон. Вышло неубедительно. — Зачем это вам? Вы видите, я не вооружен. 

— Раздетый труп труднее опознать, — хмыкнул сержант. Ну спасибо, черный юмор у дедушки. — Заткнись и выполняй. 

Ежась от прохлады и совершенно экстрасенсорного ощущения нацеленного в спину дула, Саймон подчинился.   
— Трусы оставлю, папаша, они у меня без монограммы, — хмуро пошутил он. — Ну? можно мне повернуться? 

— Поворачивайся, — разрешил Эйс. — Одежду сюда подпихни. — Он присел на корточки, не отводя ствола, скатал форму в мятый ком и вышвырнул за спину в коридор, туда же полетели ботинки. — Теперь поговорим. Кто ты такой, зачем тебе этот адмирал, с чего ты решил, что он у меня, и какая тебе в том выгода. Приступай. 

Что ж, терять было нечего.   
— Вы — Бартоломью Эйс, ранее служивший денщиком у адмирала Альфреда Канзиана, — размеренно начал Иллиан. — Канзиана сейчас безуспешно разыскивают люди мятежника Фордариана. Я имею основания считать, что адмирал прячется у вас. Я — коммандер Саймон Иллиан, начальник СБ законного регента. Мою фамилию можно найти в этих же розыскных списках, но не на столь почетном первом месте. Я намерен уходить из захваченной столицы и добираться до ставки Форкосигана и хочу предложить адмиралу сделать то же самое вместе со мной. 

— Складно говоришь. — Сержант покачал головой, но парализатор в руках не дрогнул. — Только ты не похож на офицера и СБшника: в твои годы, в этих тряпках, да еще, — он усмехнулся, — с поротой задницей. Скорее на предприимчивого малого, решившего выслужиться на доносе. 

— Хорошо, что не похож, — спокойно согласился Иллиан. — Меньше чужих глаз. Но адмирал знает меня и засвидетельствует мою личность. 

— И что докажет, что тебе можно доверять? Что ты не переметнулся к Фордариану? 

— Ничего. — Иллиан пожал плечами. — Кроме моего слова. Хотя, полагаю, агент фордариановской охранки привел бы сюда как минимум взвод и залил бы все вокруг фаст-пентой, а не стоял бы голым у тебя на прицеле. Не знаю, служит ли идиотизм хоть каким-то алиби, но я бы на твоем месте рассмотрел бы и такую версию, Эйс. 

— А ты, значит, доверяешь мне... как тебя там, Ченко или Аллиан? Не боишься что я пристрелю тебя сейчас и сдам за награду? 

Саймон покачал головой.   
— Я даже себе самому до конца не доверяю, сержант. Но кому-то приходится открывать карты первым. Я рискну. Мне нужен адмирал Канзиан. 

— Допустим, — бывший денщик решительно кивнул. — Давай снова руки за голову и иди. Посмотрим, кто ты такой. 

— Одеться ты мне не позволишь? — поинтересовался Саймон для проформы. Было не столько неловко, сколько зябко. 

— Иди-иди, — Эйс отступил в сторону, пропуская его в дверь. — Не на императорском смотру, трусами обойдешься. 

* 

Альфред Канзиан сидел в совершенно идиллической обстановке: в кресле под торшером, с чашкой чая и раскрытой книгой на столике рядом. Невысокий, круглый, лысый, больше всего напоминающий чьего-то доброго дедушку, а не боевого адмирала. Вот только рука пряталась под клетчатым пледом, наброшенным на колени, и по характерной напряженности мышц Саймон подозревал, что там скрывается не футляр с парой запасных очков. 

Наверняка Эйс подал некий условный сигнал, что войдет в комнату не один; возможно даже, из-за двери был слышен их разговор. Канзиан, однако, счел нужным отобразить на лице сдержанное изумление.   
— Барт? – вопросительно произнес он, не двинувшись с места. 

— Этот тип говорит, что вы его знаете, сэр, — глухо сказал сержант из-за спины Иллиана. Судя по направлению звука, он сместился с линии огня. Кому из двух стариков первому придет в голову выстрелить? 

В комнате пахло чем-то совсем не свойственным городскому жилью, по-летнему сладковато и терпко. Чип не запоминает запахов, но простая логика подсказала составляющие: восковая мастика пола, свежезаваренный чай и еще что-то травяное, как аптечный сбор. Лекарства? Канзиан не встает — предосторожность или проблемы со здоровьем? 

— Адмирал, сэр, — произнес Саймон четко и козырнул. В его нынешнем виде это выглядело абсурдно, но поступить иначе значило бы чуть ли не с порога признать свое поражение. Честь мундира — не в тряпках на полу. — Я коммандер Иллиан. 

— Вас трудно узнать, — заметил Канзиан без тени насмешки. — Необычно выглядите. Хм, моложе своих лет. 

— Именно, — кивнул Иллиан, стараясь сохранить тот же деловой тон. Явление старшего офицера СБ в одних казенных трусах и в стойке "руки вверх" — неординарное зрелище. Выдержке Канзиана, который даже не улыбнулся, можно позавидовать. — Моя легенда действительно меня моложе. Я прятался в дисбате. 

— Я именно таким вас увидел в первый раз, — Канзиан кивнул, но руки от оружия не убрал. — Его Величество вас тогда очень высоко отрекомендовал. 

— Зима семидесятого? "Глупый и сентиментальный мальчишка, но не без перспектив"? — уточнил Иллиан. Пароль и отзыв — совпали ли? 

Как назло, зачесалось под лопаткой, словно пристальный взгляд сержанта Эйса мог жалить. В комнате, наверное, холодно – не зря же на Канзиане под халатом свитер. Отопление не работает?.. Нервное напряжение Саймона было столь велико, что он не чувствовал дрожи. 

— Похоже, он оказался прав, — Канзиан усмехнулся. — Как вы меня нашли? 

— Благодаря случайности и моему чипу эйдетической памяти, — ответил Иллиан. — Ваш сержант засветился в списках полиции. Операции на черном рынке. Он входил в круг ваших контактов – третья степень. 

— Логично, — кивнул Канзиан, — Бартоломью, пожалуйста, принеси коммандеру его одежду. 

До эсбэшной паранойи сержанту Эйсу было далеко — скрипнула открывающаяся дверь, он послушно вышел. 

— И много может оказаться таких же смышленых, как вы? — остро спросил Канзиан вполголоса. 

— Вряд ли, — пожал плечами Иллиан. — Из того, что мне удалось увидеть в нашей штаб-квартире и в частях Фордариана, прежде чем я оттуда сбежал, у узурпатора жесточайший кадровый голод. 

Он не стал хвастаться, что худо-бедно являлся одним из лучших аналитиков СБ – во всяком случае, одним из самых внимательных. Специалистов такого класса крайне мало, это Канзиан должен и сам сообразить. 

Адмирал кивнул.   
— Сомнительно, чтобы вы разыскивали меня, желая перейти под мое командование. Я не собираю армию и уж подавно не организовываю подпольное сопротивление – вы должны это понимать. Следовательно, коммандер, вы пришли предложить мне помощь. 

— Именно это я и сказал Эйсу, сэр. Помощь в том, чтобы покинуть столицу. 

Переступивший порог Эйс подтвердил это согласным хмыканьем. Он больше не старался держаться у Иллиана за спиною и принесенную одежду сунул комом прямо в руки – хорошо хоть горой не свалил. Спешно натягивать на себя замызганную форму на глазах зрителей было не слишком приятно, но все лучше, чем раздеваться. 

— Говоря точно, — подтвердил Иллиан, застегивая ремень, — я знаю способы изготовления фальшивых документов, входы-выходы из города, караульные меры и многое другое. Думаю, подобного опыта у вас нет, адмирал? 

— Нет, разумеется, — согласился тот. — До сих пор выезд из города я рассматривал скорее умозрительно. Вы вроде как мой счастливый билет. 

Канзиан поднялся, заткнул парализатор — это оказался действительно парализатор — в брючный карман и прошелся по комнате. Старые половицы поскрипывали, но двигался грузный адмирал неожиданно мягко. 

— Итак, — уточнил он педантично, обернувшись, — вы отыскали мое убежище и примчались меня спасать, коммандер? 

— Вы того стоите, адмирал. Может, Фордариан и не слишком умен, — пожал Саймон плечами, — но если он кого-то активно разыскивает, я положусь на его суждение... и сделаю все, чтобы этот человек не попался к нему в лапы. 

— Логично, — согласился Канзиан и продолжил спокойным, аналитическим тоном, как будто читал лекцию в Академии Генштаба: — И все же давайте рассмотрим ситуацию в целом. Насколько я могу оценить обстановку отсюда, Форкосиган явно стремится свести военные действия к эффектным, но вялотекущим городским боям, верно? — Иллиан кивнул: это вполне согласовывалось с теми отрывочными сведениями, которые удалось получить и ему. — Или у него на руках есть козырь – и я догадываюсь, какой именно — или у него недостаточно сил. Последнее... — Канзиан потер гладко выбритый подбородок. — Маловероятно, зная адмирала Форкосигана. А в первом случае развитие событий затронет скорее области внутренней разведки и политики, но никак не собственно сражений. 

Иллиан кивал, одновременно восхищаясь точностью стратегического анализа и недоумевая, уместен ли тот сейчас, когда пора вести речь о вещах вполне конкретных. Лекция — это, конечно, хорошо... 

— Стратегические способности Форкосигана незаурядны. Нуждается ли он в рекомендациях Генерального штаба для принятия решений, имеющих более политический, нежели военный характер? Я не могу — и это не ложная скромность — обозначить свою ценность в окружении регента. Нужен ли ему еще один штабист-стратег?.. Надо думать, не слишком, молодой человек. На данном этапе. Не дай бог, если зона конфликта переместится туда, где мой опыт по-настоящему пригодится — в локальное пространство. Да-да, я вижу, вы живо способны это представить. А вот нужен ли Форкосигану компетентный молодой офицер, с головой, полной ценнейших сведений?.. Думаю, что нужен. И прямо сейчас, и потом. 

— К чему вы, сэр? — нахмурился Иллиан. Полная ценнейших сведений голова за последние несколько дней устала от решения задач по выживанию и совершенно отказывалась работать. 

— К тому, что вы, коммандер Иллиан, сейчас несколько более ценная фигура, чем я – даже если только в тактической комбинации. Так что еще неизвестно, кому и кого надо охранять и оберегать. 

Иллиан едва не фыркнул, представив, как пожилой адмирал изображает при нем телохранителя. Хороша шуточка. Канзиан не спятил, часом? Стоит ли везти Эйрелу такого начальника штаба... или в этом и дело? 

— Вы... не намерены уходить? — переспросил он осторожно. 

Канзиан, усмехнувшись, покачал головой.   
— Не дергайтесь: я действительно хочу покинуть город при первой же возможности. Насколько я пригожусь Регенту, решать ему. Но это потом. — Он хлопнул ладонью по колену. — Я пойду с вами, Саймон, но, не поверите, на моих условиях. Я уже старик, за всю жизнь у меня накопилось много дурных привычек. Не потерплю, если вы решите самоотверженно меня спасать и командовать мною ради моего же блага. В конце концов, вы меня младше на сколько... на пять званий? Вы не телохранитель, а я — не ваш объект, и меня не нужно по вашему эсбэшному обыкновению оберегать от каждого комариного писка. Вот если вы согласны быть моим компаньоном — я попрошу Эйса принести нам чаю, и мы сядем вместе обдумывать план побега. 

— То есть мне и надеяться не стоит на исполнение заветной мечты любого младшего офицера — положить трехзвездочного адмирала лицом в грязь? — Иллиан с трудом скрыл оторопь. Компаньон? Вот как? 

— Только если вы плюхнетесь рядом на полфута глубже. Соглашайтесь, Иллиан, не кокетничайте. Я постараюсь быть необременительным спутником: у меня хватит ума признавать и ваши знания, и те ограничения, что налагает на меня возраст, — он подумал и с подкупающей честностью добавил: — Ну, может, забудусь и рявкну на вас разок за непочтительность, но надутым снобом все-таки постараюсь не быть. 

— Ладно, — сдался Иллиан. Он пока не точно представлял, как это — в критической обстановке командовать, соблюдая почтительность, но Канзиан дураком не был, а его боевой опыт был пожалуй, вдвое больше, чем у самого Саймона. Неплохо для разнообразия — это вам не лихач Ченко. Поглядим, что выйдет. — Можно мне чаю? 

Чай был вкусным и крепким, так что изголодавшегося по хорошему напитку и хорошему собеседнику Саймона понемногу отпустило. Под конец, дирижируя для выразительности галетой, он уже излагал адмиралу перспективы развертывания агентурной сети в столице и поэтапного исполнения директив внешней разведки — потому что цеты же не дремлют, слетятся на мятеж, как мухи на мед... Канзиан лишь одобрительно кивал, комментируя те или иные стратегические пассажи, рисовал на салфетке схемы планетарной обороны и своевременно подливал обоим какого-то особого бальзама из сержантских запасов, черного и горючего, как нефть. Чаепитие вышло почти умильным, не хватало только варенья. Но после третьей рюмки Иллиан чуть было не вывихнул челюсть в зевке, своевременно извинился и ушел спать. 

… — Мы разобрались с вашими кошмарами, сэр! – лейтенант медицинской службы Гаммельн, которого Иллиан хорошо помнил по штаб-квартире, смотрел на него сочувственно над высоким бортиком медицинской койки. – Это цетагандийский психо-вирус. 

— Вирус?.. – Иллиан поднял голову от подушки и уронил ее снова: все тело было словно ватным, шевелиться не хотелось, потолок плыл. 

— Да, сэр, они заразили этим вирусом всю штаб-квартиру перед переворотом. Фордариан брал цетагандийские деньги, теперь это известно точно. 

— Как… это стало известно?.. 

— Мы получили доступ к секретным цетагандийским записям. Все планы и материалы, которые они на это потратили, вся их сеть в столице... 

Гаммельн повернулся к нему спиной, продолжая говорить, и угрожающе зазвенел чем-то невидимым на медицинском столике. Ценой невероятного напряжения Иллиану удалось приподняться с подушек. Тогда он и увидел: Гаммельн был в хирургическом халате, который завязывался на спине, и из-под завязок этого халата таращился на Иллиана любопытный серовато-желтый кошачий глаз. Глаз подмигнул, завязочки внезапно разошлись и кот, облизываясь, спрыгнул на пол, а выеденная изнутри оболочка Гаммельна шлепнулась рядом. 

— Еще бы, — заметил кот довольным, урчащим басом. – Документы цетагандийской разведки стали известны вам, потому что мы победили. И теперь между барраярской и цетагандийской документацией нет никакой разницы! – после чего встал на задние лапы и гулко расхохотался. 

«Это кошмар, — понял Иллиан, — он сейчас закончится». 

— Вот сейчас вы думаете, что это кошмар, — кот опустился на все четыре лапы и заходил туда-сюда вдоль иллиановской койки; тот, снова упав на подушки, мог видеть только кончик хвоста, выводящий в воздухе странные узоры. – Но на самом деле это не кошмар, это ваше сумасшествие заставляет вполне реальное окружение принимать гротескные формы. Вот сейчас вы, уверен, видите меня в каком-нибудь несвойственном мне виде… мрррряу? А ведь мы с вами даже в одном чине: гем-коммандер Табор, разрешите представиться. 

Только тут Иллиан сообразил, что полосочки на шкуре кота и в самом деле соответствуют боевой раскраске цетагандийского коммандера, надо же! Остается только похвалить себя за последовательность, даже в бреду. 

— Я понимаю, что в своем нынешнем состоянии вы для допросов не приспособлены. Что ж; это всего лишь означает, что мне придется создать для вас что-нибудь подходящее… ну, вот например, это… 

Прямо на постель Иллиана упала пригоршня кофейных зерен, которые немедленно выпустили упругие ростки и поползли по окоченевшему от ужаса телу к голове. 

— Новейшая разработка наших биологов, вы должны гордиться, — промурлыкал кот. – Промоет вам мозг, заставит говорить правду, о, всегда только правду, мой бедный коммандер… 

Пошевелиться Иллиан по-прежнему не мог, а зернышки, отвратительно попискивая, все ползли и ползли к нему, шарили по подбородку, нащупывали губы… Нет, так не может продолжаться! Ему давно пора проснуться, значит, это и впрямь не сон, а настоящий допрос… 

Шокирующее осознание достигло пика как раз в тот момент, когда одно из зернышек, терпко пахнущее именно так, как и должно пахнуть кофейное зерно, перевалило через нижнюю губу и очутилось у него во рту. На вкус оно было совершенно ледяным. 

Лампа над ним вспыхнула – и превратилась в черную звезду. 

Иллиан проснулся. 

— Чего стряслось? — спросил недовольный старческий голос. — Ты... вы что ли контужены были, сэр, что во сне орете? 

— Извиняюсь. Приснилось, — Иллиан выпутался из спеленавших его объятий спального мешка. Сложенная под голову куртка, казалось, была набита разнокалиберными булыжниками. Он встряхнул ее, и из карманов тут же с оглушительным звоном посыпалась мелочь. 

— Если спать не будете, курить у меня на кухне можно, — ворчливо распорядился хозяин дома. Видно, разбуженный посреди ночи, он тоже не спешил засыпать. 

— Не курю , — вздохнул Саймон. — Да, ко мне можно на "ты", кстати. 

— Можно, — согласился старик. — Молод ты для СБшника. Невнушителен. Вот видел я как-то капитана Негри... 

— Капитан погиб, — Иллиан сам не знал, говорит ли сейчас правду или распространяет пущенный вражеской пропагандой слух. 

— Слышал, — вздохнул Эйс сочувственно. — С Негри я адмирала отпустил бы, не глядя. Ты — дело другое. Уж извини, хлипок ты, парень. После пары стопок скис. 

Еще бы: невысокий рост, не слишком внушительное сложение, курносая физиономия и заработанные честным недосыпом синяки под глазами придавали Саймону вид армейского доходяги. 

— Это не я хлипок, — отшутился он, — а настойка крепкая. Что ты в нее намешал, сержант? 

Старик фыркнул. 

— Чтобы то, что я в нее намешал, мужика забрало, нужно было весь литр в одно горло употребить. Так, трава всякая для бодрости. Дымянка, гам-листья, мачок, белый корень, можжевельник, лист смородины. Никто тебя не травил, коммандер, не думай. Все вы, из Безопасности, параноики. 

Иллиан с тоской подумал о чае с бальзамом: во рту все еще стоял мерзкий холодный привкус от кофейного зерна во сне. Надо же. Этак он сделается нервной девицей, шарахающейся от запаха кофе. 

— Станешь тут, — Иллиан вздохнул и решился. — Понимаешь, отец... Мне неделю подряд чертовщина снится. Кошмары. Никогда раньше такого не было, я вообще без снов сплю, — "со дня установки чипа", услужливо подсказала память. — Вот как мятеж начался, так и снится. Я уже думал, может мятежники психотронное оружие включают... так его не бывает. 

Эйс возразил, что это как раз спать без снов "не бывает", и пришлось на пальцах объяснить про чип и про то, что в спящем мозгу запись не ведется, чтобы не забивать его всякий ерундой. Иллиан сам не очень понимал, как это делается, что-то про регистрацию мозговой активности — знакомые слова, сложенные в бессмысленную для не-медика фразу. Как-то незаметно он перешел к красочному описанию своих кошмаров про мутантов, покойников и цетских котов, сержант восхитился, но тут же заявил, что знает испытанное средство — тридцать грамм. И добил Иллиана историей о том, как десантный взвод тогда еще капрала Эйса отстрелило в спасательном отсеке во время боя. Подобрали их не сразу, почти чудом, и после этого троих здоровых мужиков пришлось списать на планету, потому что они тоже орали по ночам. Ничего с этим поделать было нельзя, а один только спиртом и спасался и точно дослужился бы до офицера, если бы не спился... 

Это было так смешно, что спать Саймону окончательно расхотелось, и глоток тминной на донышке он принял вполне благосклонно. Ледяной привкус тут же исчез, как будто его и не было. Вопреки всем опасениям, руки не тряслись, сознание не туманилось. Но все физическое напряжение, казалось, перетекло в язык. Болтал он без остановки. А старик, кивая, подливал ему еще по маленькой. 

Когда Иллиан в третий раз принялся объяснять Эйсу азы изготовления фальшивых документов: какие именно конверты (бумага, плотность, оттенок, и не перепутать!) тот должен купить завтра на почте и книгодиски какой точно фирмы пригодны, чтобы содрать с них голографическую наклейку — сержант только непочтительно и успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу. Мол, не дрейфь, парнишка, все у тебя получится. Иллиан фыркнул. Он не боялся. Просто в эту секунду ему казалось необычайно важным поделиться всем до мелочей. Оружие, лекарства, документы. Это важно. Очень важно. Эйс, ворча, выставил перед ним свою аптечку — извлеченный откуда-то из недр шкафа здоровенный ящик, больше похожий на инструментальный. Иллиан восхитился: там было все. Похоже, старый денщик брал у армейских за самогон плату бартером. Нашлась даже свеженькая упаковка синергина — похожие на пули полосатые ампулы в картонных гнездах. 

Иллиан смотрел на знакомый, как пятигрошовая монета, синергин, и что-то не давало ему покоя, словно комар зудел над ухом. Что-то, имеющее отношение к химии и почему-то к гам-листьям... По-хорошему, "жевалки" имели вполне правильное ботаническое название и были одичавшим земным штаммом, носителем какого-то фармафактора со сложной аббревиатурой... тут Саймон некстати вспомнил старую шутку про "дикие кустики, которые за людьми гоняются, если нажеваться хорошенько", и поспешил поделиться, а сержант заметил, что у первопоселенцев губа была точно не дура и даже трава с собою своя. Саймон оценил, какой мудрый народ сержанты, вот хоть Ченко — да не путаю я свое имя, ты чего, папаша... правда, был еще Станнис, но тот сволочь преизрядная, и его надо бы разжаловать, чтобы звания не компрометировал! 

А потом он уснул. 

Без снов.


	8. ГЛАВА 8

Через пару дней о немудрящем уюте квартирки отставного сержанта Иллиан вспоминал с тоской. 

На эту ночь их с Канзианом временным убежищем неожиданно стал подвал под прачечной: ожидаемо влажный и промозглый, но все же какая-никакая защита от снега с дождем и любопытных глаз. Гудящий мазутный котел — настоящая архаика — отдавал в воздух малую толику тепла, зато при прикосновении обжигал. А в каком-то метре от него дышала холодом вымороженная подвальная стенка. 

Выбор между холодом и жаром. Между ледяным бетоном и раскаленным железом. Между необходимым риском и рискованной необходимостью. Черт бы побрал все сложные аллегории: особенно они неуместны в замызганном подвале. 

Все равно эта котельная была очередным шагом к свободе. Хотя, конечно, столь извилистым путем обычно шагают хорошо поддавшие субъекты, а не бдительные СБшники и не гениальные штабисты... 

В закутке за дверью, подальше от выхода, было почти темно, зато не дуло. Немного тепла шло от труб под потолком; с лохмотьев отставшей краски то и дело срывались капли конденсата. Каждый шлепок казался Иллиану оглушительно громким, долбящим прямо в мозг. Он старался не морщиться, хотя в этом чертовом подземелье, при свете одинокой, забранной решеткой лампочки разглядеть его гримасу могли бы лишь очень зоркие глаза. 

Он пристроился на пластиковом мешке с тряпьем. Канзиан уже давно освоил один такой в качестве сиденья. Мягко и относительно тепло. И, стоит надеяться, мешки плотно завязаны. Мало ли что водится в чужих обносках; пятна крови на них — это еще меньшее из зол. 

— Я по-прежнему считаю, Иллиан, что это было авантюрой, — обстоятельно произнес адмирал. — Грузовой караван, поддельные пропуска, необходимость тащиться в этот сомнительный притон — дешевый шпионский роман какой-то. От вас я ждал более осторожных вариантов, что ли. Из нас двоих это вам следовало думать о безопасности и накладывать вето на опрометчивые решения, но... 

— А я, помнится, так и сделал, — прокомментировал Иллиан сухо. — Когда вы настаивали на том, что наших документов хватает, чтобы покинуть город. 

— Смотрелась ваша подделка вполне убедительно, — пожал плечами Канзиан. 

— Для вас — да. Мне разница видна слишком явно. На вокзале монорельса успели поставить сканер, значит, на заставах — тоже. Моя фальшивка его не пройдет. 

— И подлинник с портретом Эзара не помог бы? — усмехнулся Канзиан. 

— Если бы стомарковая купюра на лапу патрульному решала все проблемы, зачем вам была бы нужна моя помощь? 

— Пусть так. Но ваш вариант не убедительнее. С чего вы посчитали, что можно доверять здешнему отребью? Вот вам результат. 

— Им можно доверять ровно настолько, насколько им платишь, — Иллиан пожал плечами, — и, как видите, нас с вами никто не выдал и не пытался продать. Облава — несчастный случай. Просто муниципальная стража выслуживается перед Фордарианом, скорее всего. Или чистит сомнительные районы от лишнего оружия. 

Канзиан вздохнул и сосредоточенно потер колено. То ли ушиб недавно, во время их скачки по крышам и подворотням, то ли безуспешно пытался оттереть с брючины грязь. Устал старик, подумал Саймон с сожалением. Он и сам чувствовал себя вымотанным. 

— Вы СБшник. Неужели вы никак не могли этого предположить заранее? — кисло переспросил адмирал. Оптимистичная спокойная бодрость из его голоса пропала давно. — Не знай я ваших обстоятельств, решил бы, что вас тянет на всякие приключенческие глупости. В вашем чине... 

— Чин-то вам чем не угодил, — проворчал Иллиан. — От ошибок даже адмиралы не застрахованы. 

Никто не любит, когда его тычут носом в совершенный им промах, и коммандеры СБ не исключение. Они едва ушли от облавы, и непонятно, смогут ли завтра пересечь городскую черту с грузовым фургоном. Но если не соваться в этот район за пропусками, можно было с таким же успехом оставаться на квартире у Эйса, попивать чаек с бальзамом — имеющихся у них бумаг просто не хватало, чтобы миновать заставу на выезде из города. 

— Был элементарный выход, чего уж проще: пешком. Сейчас не Период Изоляции, крепостного рва вокруг Форбарр-Султаны я что-то не припомню, — брюзгливо добавил Канзиан. — Вам следовало не равняться по мне. В пригороде, в конце концов, я бы как-нибудь не пропал. 

Можно подумать, они не обсуждали этот вариант десяток раз. Все было говорено — и про полицейские патрули с термосенсорами в окрестностях столицы, и про карту, и про необходимое снаряжение, и про состояние здоровья одного немолодого штабиста, не рассчитанное на многокилометровый марш-бросок по лесам. 

Все эти аргументы, конечно, были малосостоятельны в нынешней ситуации — когда тому же штабисту пришлось карабкаться по крышам, прыгать, бегать от облавы по узким извилистым переулкам и совершенно нереспектабельно карабкаться через заборы. Повезло, оторвались, и сердце у Канзиана оказалось здоровым, но одышка отпустила адмирала далеко не сразу. 

— Мне виднее, что следовало, а что нет, — огрызнулся Иллиан, не выдержав. — Это моя работа. Я выслушаю ваш совет и по возможности объясню вам, почему делаю те или иные выводы, но тактические решения за мной. Бетанского голосования у нас не будет. 

— Стало быть, вы, Иллиан, кругом правы, а мне стоит вас смиренно слушаться? — с ядом в голосе уточнил адмирал Канзиан. — И все будет хорошо? 

— Не мешало бы. Доверьтесь профессионалу. 

— Я доверялся, и ваши идеи привели нас в эту дыру. У профессионалов геройство в заднице не играет, — припечатал Канзиан. — Бросьте ваши СБшные замашки, я вас предупреждал... 

— Кто бы говорил! — Иллиан вскочил и принялся расхаживать по подвальчику от стены к стене, пытаясь хоть как-то сбросить раздражение. Получалось скверно. — С вашим-то постоянным "брось, не дотащишь, спасайся сам"... У вас комплекс жертвы, Альфред? 

— Вам так стукнула в голову возможность командовать старшим офицером, Саймон? — парировал Канзиан не менее язвительно. 

— Ни боже мой. Если вам так проще, считайте, что я хочу выслужиться перед Форкосиганом, когда приведу ему вас, целого и невредимого. 

— Вот уж правда, сторожевой пес, — презрительно фыркнул старый адмирал. — Обязательно нужно притащить хозяину что-то полезное в зубах? 

Иллиан хотел было рявкнуть в ответ, но ему вдруг стало смешно, когда он представил эту картинку воочию.   
— Вы не дохлая крыса, адмирал, — сообщил он доверительно, вновь плюхаясь на мешок, — да и я не ретивый щенок. Конечно, два по двадцать я пока не отслужил, но доверять моим умениям вы можете. А цели у нас совпадают. Вы не представляете, как мне за последнюю неделю осточертела столица... 

— Да ну? Скорее похоже, что это кабинетная работа вам осточертела. Поэтому теперь вы пользуетесь каждой возможностью доказать свою храбрость и набраться адреналина. И наслаждаетесь этим. Скажете, нет? 

— Скажу. А у вас характер портится, адмирал, вы заметили? 

— Не пытайтесь перевести разговор со своей опрометчивости на мой характер, коммандер. Это по вашей милости я сегодня скакал по улицам, как горный козел, и именно из-за вас мы торчим в этом чертовом подвале, где зуб на зуб не попадает! — свирепо отрезал Канзиан и величественно нахохлился на своем мешке. 

— Я вам, конечно, не нянька, — заметил Иллиан тихо, — но как там с вашим лекарством, а? Раздражительность, зябкость и все такое — это симптомы. 

— Вы еще и не медик, Иллиан, — буркнул Канзиан. — Зато зануда. 

Не ответил ни да, ни нет, отметил Саймон. Он встал и вышел в соседнюю комнату, пробормотав что-то о необходимости размять ноги. Если Канзиан во время их бегства и забыл о своем метапронидоле — немудрено! — то не стоит смущать его необходимостью признавать свою ошибку перед младшим по званию. 

К тому же медик из него и вправду хреновый. 

Будь он медиком, он бы разобрался с тем, что творится в его собственной голове. Может, старик Канзиан прав, и он и вправду утратил разумную осторожность из-за своего высокохудожественного бреда? После того набора ужасов, что поставляло ему в кошмарах воображение, настоящая опасность могла показаться плоской и нестрашной. Куда фордариановцам до гем-котов. 

Он честно покрутил эту мысль в голове и отбросил без сожаления. Возможно, идея разжиться здесь фальшивыми документами и оказалась ошибкой, но она была наименьшим из зол. Из своего умения подделывать бумаги Саймон уже выжал все, что мог — и дело было не в кривых руках, просто оборудования не хватило. А задействовать СБшную агентскую сеть решился бы только настоящий авантюрист. Тут как в казино: "красное" — лояльный агент, "черное" — переметнувшийся к мятежникам. Ставить на прихоть рулетки свою и Канзиана головы не хотелось совершенно. А подвал — ну что подвал? Простыть можно, да. И то не обязательно. 

Канзиан тоже так думал — завернулся поплотнее в куртку и прилег поспать. Хоть не стал спорить об очередности дежурств, и то хорошо. Равенство с адмиралом, конечно, штука лестная, но Иллиан со своей служебной паранойей откровенно извелся бы под его охраной и уж точно не заснул. 

Он поплотнее прикрыл дверь в заднюю комнату и, чтобы самому не заснуть, принялся листать в памяти картинки прошлого. Но беспокойство не отпускало, к любой былой радости примешивалась тревога, к триумфу — горечь, и даже из торжественного заседания Совета, на котором Эйрел получил свои регентские полномочия, всплывало только одно — жесткое бледное лицо на экране и взгляд, с которым он в тот момент малодушно боялся встретиться... 

Он потряс головой. Кажется, он все-таки задремал, и из короткого сонного оцепенения его вывел шум. Приглушенный дверью подвала, но такой отчетливый в этой знобкой тишине. Рев винтов. Машина. Может быть, не одна. И громкие отрывистые голоса. Похоже, их обладатели чувствуют себя на замызганной улице как дома. Военные команды? Низкое гудение тяжелой машины. Облава? Это было маловероятно, два раза за один день, но все же... 

Будить Канзиана? Рано. С той же долей вероятности, это могут оказаться грузчики с топливом для котельной или просто подгулявшая ночная компания. Сначала стоит посмотреть, в чем дело, а не выскакивать в объятия неизвестных визитеров. Кажется, хлопнула дверца машины — на выстрел не похоже... 

Саймон с парализатором наготове подкрался к двери и осторожно, по миллиметру, начал ее приоткрывать; только бы не скрипнула. Сейчас он выяснит, стал ли для них укромный подвал совершенным убежищем или такой же идеальной ловушкой... 

Машина взревела особенно громко, и ее шум начал удаляться. Когда Саймон все же отважился проскользнуть в открывшуюся щель, в ночной мороси расплывались только красные задние огни. Улица перед домом была пуста, взбаламученная ледяная каша оседала в глубокой луже. Поодаль о чем-то спорила пара типов; подходить к ним и спрашивать, который час, Иллиан не стал, да и они, неприязненно царапнув по нему взглядом, с места не тронулись. Опомнившись, он опустил оружие. Ладно, уложить спорщиков с пары выстрелов он бы мог, один вопрос — зачем? Батарея парализатора не бесконечна... 

Саймон машинально глянул на рукоятку, и увидел, как трепещет индикатор заряда под пальцем. И добро бы сменил цвет с уверенного зеленого на тревожный янтарный, а затем на красный, как это полагается при разряде батарей — нет, просто замерцал и выключился. Что за черт? Свежую батарею Иллиан самолично вставил вчера вечером. Он бы уверенней себя чувствовал, выскочи он в ноябрьскую ночь на улицу без штанов, нежели с разряженным парализатором. И скорее допустил бы первое, чем второе, что бы ни было у него с мозгами. 

Он попятился обратно, к сомнительной безопасности подвала. Аборигены провожали его взглядами, далекими от симпатии. 

Дверь, на которой он собственными руками взломал замок (десять минут работы, кусок проволоки и тревожно оглядывающийся по сторонам адмирал Канзиан прилагаются), показалась ему слишком ненадежной защитой. Что если этим двоим возникнет охота зайти за ним? Иллиан прождал минут десять — нет, обошлось. Тогда он выщелкнул батарею из рукояти. Плоская плитка легла ему на ладонь; он сжал ее с торцов — по молочно-белой жилке индикатора пробежал огонек. Лизнул для верности — язык защипало. Батарея не села, изъян в самом стволе. Черт. Запасной парализатор Канзиан выронил при бегстве — и сам уже не раз выругал себя за это. У него в руках их единственное оружие, и надо с ним разобраться поскорей. 

Дверь резко распахнулась точно в тот момент, когда Саймон, разложив детали на покосившемся столе, щупом-отверткой зачищал контакты. 

— Не шевелись, если не хочешь дырку в башке! 

Нырнуть под стол, перекатиться, выстрелить... Ага, из дефектного, на части разобранного парализатора? В подвале хватало света, чтобы разглядеть плоское дуло игольника, нацеленное в лоб Иллиану. Не попадет в упор — так зацепит рикошетом. А еще было видно, что протиснувшийся в дверь громила одет в штатское. Не полиция и не фордариановский отряд. 

— Посмотрим, что у нас тут за страшный чувак со стволом засел... 

За говорившим спустилось по лестнице еще двое, грохоча ботинками. Этим визитерам не было смысла соблюдать тишину. Крепкие, бритоголовые, и на костяшках пальцев, сжимающих оружие, видна татуировка. Хозяева здешних мест. Как он сам однажды охарактеризовал похожих типов из караван-сарая — "местное общество взаимопомощи". Хотя лучше без аналогий. Тогда Куделка выжил только чудом. 

— А в чем дело-то? — кинул Саймон пробный шар. — Я тут никого не трогаю... 

— Заткнись!   
Тип с игольником смахнул детали со стола, тычком в спину поднял Иллиана на ноги, сдернул куртку, обшарил, охлопал. Улов был не слишком значительным, но нож с пояса и аптечка из кармана быстро поменяли владельца. Спиртным от обыскивающего несло зверски. 

— Вояка, значит? Вербовочный пункт тут открыл, что ли? 

Все трое согласно заржали. 

— У нас тут чужаки не ходят, — объяснил главарь, белобрысый здоровяк с кирпичной рожей, не отводя ствола. — Мы постороннюю сволочь не любим, а в форме — тем более. Ты что здесь вынюхивал? Кого ждал? 

Они смотрели только на Иллиана. Стояли спиной к плотно прикрытой двери в темную кладовку, где на мешках с одеждой спит Канзиан. Вернее, тот наверняка проснулся от ора и топота, но безоружному старику хватит ума не высовываться. А этим пьяным громилам хорошо бы не хватило ума обыскать помещение тщательно. 

— Облава была, — нехотя признался "капрал Ченко". — Я тут ночь пересижу, пока поблизости легавые, и уйду, не дурак, понимаю же. 

Вряд ли и они задержатся здесь надолго. Добротные куртки, оружие, несношенные ботинки, а у одного и на пальце что-то блеснуло — бандитский шик этого района, так, что ли? Заляпанная мазутом котельная — не их резиденция, это точно. 

— Уйдешь, — издевательски захохотали в ответ. — Кто ж тебя отпустит, чушок! Сперва за постой заплати. 

А ведь и вправду не отпустят, впервые кольнуло страхом. Похоже, в пересказе случайных свидетелей ситуация обрисовалась как "сидит в вашем подвале в засаде до зубов вооруженный коммандо", вот теперь троица бандитов, явившаяся наводить порядок, отыграется на нем за беспокойство. "Чушок" — словцо из тюремного лексикона: бесправный тип, предмет всяческих издевательств. Такого и прибить можно, развлечения ради. 

— Вы свою плату у меня из карманов взяли, — хмуро отрезал он. — Достаточно будет. Я вашу печку не спер и табурет тут до дыр не просидел. 

— А за выезд на место? 

Троица сомкнула кольцо совершенно определенно. Если бы он мог перестрелять их в ту же секунду, когда они появились в дверях... Увы, даже исправный парализатор — неважное оружие против злобно настроенных придурков, желающих тебя прикончить. Чтобы кинуть в подвал гранату, большого ума не требуется. 

Сейчас, по крайней мере, в опасности он один. Канзиан спрятан. И хорошо. 

Саймон бросился первым. 

Как драться одному против троих? 

Подобные типы ищут не боя, а избиения. Единственный вариант — атаковать самому, выиграв хоть пару секунд. Жесткие одиночные удары, бешеный темп, и все время крутиться, двигаться в разных направлениях, рвать ритм... За одиночкой — преимущество скорости, внимание группы всегда распылено, ведь каждый смотрит не только за тобой, но и друг за другом. Надо успеть мгновенно сориентироваться и определить слабейшего из них. Не очень-то просто, когда все трое тебя выше, но это не беда. Верзилу даже проще бить плечом в грудь, удар всем корпусом валит его на землю, вышибая из круга оцепления. И сразу — бежать. 

На все это у тебя меньше минуты. 

Едва бой затянется, нападавшие сориентируются в ситуации и примутся действовать слаженно. Сработанная группа атакует почти мгновенно: один связывает тебе руки боем, другой бьет по печени или почкам, третий подсекает под ноги, и готово. Упал — значит заведомо проиграл. 

Это если они пожелают тебя измолотить, а не прикончить выстрелом из игольника. 

Все закрутилось быстрее, чем можно было бы успеть проговорить эти нехитрые правила; мешанина ударов, подсечек, блоков. Дежа-вю накрывает Саймона на долю мгновения, но, в отличие от казарменной стычки, сейчас все всерьез, насмерть, по самой большой ставке. Растянутые секунды, острое злорадное счастье, когда твой удар достигает цели, горячие вспышки боли, смываемые адреналином, силы, сжигаемые без остатка в горниле драки. И удар об пол. Не удалось. 

— Слишком ты борзый, солдатик, — расслышал Саймон сквозь звон в ушах; двое скрутили его, не вырвешься, а третий демонстративно поигрывал ножом. — Ты ж теперь с нами не расплатишься, даже если мы тебя на кусочки нарежем. 

Избежать лазерного обстрела, уйти от фордариановских спецслужб, обмануть полицию, проявить чудеса логики в поисках адмирала, сбежать из казарм, выкарабкаться из кошмаров — и все только затем, чтобы быть зарезанным бандитами просто со скуки? Иллиан дернулся. Безуспешно. 

— С ушей начать, что ли, — продолжил издеваться тот. — Ну, что молчишь? Обоссался со страху? 

— А вам что, советы мои нужны? — Иллиан вскинул подбородок, и тут же от удара по затылку у него зубы лязгнули и что-то болезненно хрустнуло в шее. Но он успел заметить выжидающую ухмылку, с какой его разглядывал главарь. Что это: игра кошки с мышью или основание на что-то надеяться? Надежда выжить еще не угасла, зудела, точно боль в затылке, дразнила неопределенностью. 

— Советы! — Бандит хрюкнул. Нож плясал у него в пальцах. — Ну попробуй. Если развеселишь нас, лишнюю минутку проживешь. Что нам с тобой делать, фраер? 

— Отпустить, — огрызнулся Саймон, не слишком надеясь на подобный исход. 

— Юморист! Что ж, мы сегодня добренькие — отпустим, если найдешь, чем заплатить. 

Не всерьез же они полагают, что у бомжеватого солдата есть чем с ними торговаться. И все-таки с ним пока говорят, а не пырнули ножом без лишних слов. Почему? В психологии криминальных элементов коммандер СБ разбирался так себе. Чаще он допрашивал подобную публику сам, сидя по другую сторону стола, и знал только то, что в сравнении с террористами и шпионами эти типы не проявляли особой стойкости. 

— Вы у меня из карманов все, вплоть до хлебных крошек, вытряхнули, — он осторожно пожал плечами. 

— Ну ты тупой... Нет бабла — плати задницей, — предложил бандит с ножом так, словно эта ситуация была сама собой разумеющейся. 

Обыденность тона на какую-то долю секунды заставила Саймона поверить, что он ослышался. Может, у него сейчас очередной кошмар, кривое отражение его казарменных приключений — только вместо охочих до драки греков его лупит троица бандитов, а вместо угроз и домогательств Станниса привиделся вот этот извращенец? "Вряд ли я в этой форме так охерительно хорош, что на меня все кидаются". Хотя прежде в кошмарах никогда так убедительно не болело избитое тело и не чувствовался вкус крови во рту. 

Он мотнул головой и зло выматерился, тут же заработав еще одну затрещину. Полетел бы на пол, если бы не держали, надежно завернув руки. От тяжелого удара в голове словно хлопушка лопнула; сказанное он различал как сквозь вату. 

— ... Опять ты за свое. Была бы баба, а то ведь ни кожи, ни рожи. Режь его и пойдем.   
Сказано тоном, каким закурить предлагают.   
— ... Пасть захлопни. Тебе никто не предлагает, сам оприходую.   
Не ссора — ленивая ругань между своими. С удовольствием даже.   
— ... Держать его тоже сам будешь? Я мараться не стану.   
Извращенцы нынче в меньшинстве? Как трогательно. 

— Убью, — честно пообещал Саймон сквозь зубы, поднимая чугунную голову. Блик плясал на острие ножа, притягивая взгляд, но он заставил себя посмотреть выше, выцелить на ненавистной физиономии точку над переносицей, куда с удовольствием впечатал бы кулак. Смотреть надо за лицом противника, не за руками. Одного из тех, что сзади, он, пожалуй, завалит не глядя, но от ножа ему сейчас не увернуться... 

— Не, дашь, — отозвался бандит лениво. — Сейчас у нас с тобой самый интерес и пойдет, солдатик. Тебя и держать не придется, сам подстелишься. 

А его я точно убью, подумал Иллиан почти спокойно. Если мне все равно подыхать, начну обязательно с этого белобрысого урода. Пусть только подойдет... пусть подпустит меня поближе. И чтобы еще эти двое меня выпустили или хоть хватку ослабили... 

Детали головоломки щелкнув, сошлись, и Саймон четко понял, что его подпустят к себе только в качестве безобидной, несопротивляющейся добычи. Он почти с реальной ясностью видел, как это будет, видел рукоять игольника, торчащую у подонка из заднего кармана, и как он сжимает пальцы на этой рукояти... От подобной перспективы его должно было бы затошнить, но он ощутил только ледяную, наполняющую его до самых краев, ярость. 

Если нельзя решить задачу просто, соверши невозможное. Отпустить тормоза, убедительно сломаться, но не сразу. И ни на секунду не потерять над собой контроля всерьез. Не дать себя искалечить. И плюнуть на все остальные, выражаясь языком протокола, мелкие травмы. Иллиану уже говорили, что он обладает счастливой способностью удерживать в голове несколько реальностей одновременно, но он не предполагал, что это придется исполнить буквально. Куда проще было отпустить на волю злость придуманного капрала Ченко. Чертовы психологи, набили его голову бесполезными программами, а не могли даже толком объяснить, как надо правильно устроить себе расщепление личности... 

Сперва померяемся, у кого яйца крепче, да? Саймон стиснул зубы и взглянул прямо в мерзкую рожу.   
— А не облезешь? — поинтересовался он с самой наглой ухмылкой, какую мог изобразить. — Таких уродов, как ты, мы в армии имеем по десять в ряд. Против моего сержанта ты сынок... 

Он что-то нес, оскорбительную чепуху, провоцирующую, задирающую, но не дающую повода поднять его на нож сразу, и видел, как наливается кровью физиономия главаря, и с холодным звоном в голове ждал удара, или чего там еще изобретет простая бандитская фантазия. 

К сожалению, фантазия не подвела. Он ее оценил, когда покрытая пузырями краски, пышущая жаром железная стенка бойлера рванулась ему навстречу. Швырнули его грамотно, мордой, и на что ему хвалило доли секунды — это успеть прикрыться локтем, спасая лицо от ожогов. Он неподдельно заорал и хотел было отдернуться, когда тяжелая рука с размаху впечатала его мордой в предплечье, а саму руку — в металл, за которым бурлил кипяток. 

Опыт не сказать, что приятный, но незабываемый. Сознание даже не раздвоилось — нет, оно целиком отошло затаившемуся в уголке мозга наблюдателю, пока получившееся в остатке бессмысленное существо орало дурным голосом, надрываясь, безуспешно стараясь вырваться и избежать ужаса горячего металла. Длилось это то ли полминуты, то ли небольшую вечность, и когда его отпустили, Иллиан обнаружил, что сидит на полу, неподдельно всхлипывая и осторожно баюкая левую руку. Боль вышибла слезы из глаз и крик из глотки без участия рассудка. Не здорово. А что, если бы на его вопль выглянул Канзиан? 

— Сам дашь, вояка, или тебе сперва яйца кипятком прижечь, чтобы горячее был?   
Саймона вздернули на ноги, и до него, наконец, дошло, что вот он, подходящий момент.   
— С-сам... — ухитрился выдавить он. 

Руку тянуло и дергало так, что остальные ощущения доходили словно через вату и картинка перед глазами плыла, на доли мгновения выцветая в черно-белое. Он шагнул в сторону, к ящикам и щелястому деревянному столу, взялся за ремень, замер. "Ну?" — подстегнул его окрик, и капрал Ченко сдался. 

Не стал жаться, не сблевал от отвращения. Сам стянул штаны. Только когда его попытались нагнуть над столом, взвыл, отпихивая любителя мальчиков и прикрывая прижженное место. Тебя бы ошпаренным локтем да о стол! Сам дам, сам, ублажу, только больно не делай, сволочь... Лег на спину, подставляясь, неловко свесил больную руку. Жалкое бормотание звучало контрастом с тоном драчливого задиры, готового бить и убивать, но не сдаваться. Спекся солдатик. 

Что ж, два пункта из четырех пройдены. Третье требование по списку — не дать себя покалечить. Расслабить тело, все мышцы, и придавить этот тошнотный узел под ложечкой: смесь телесного отвращения и животного ужаса, что все окажется зря. Несомненно, это шок: связь сознания с телом становится прерывистой, боль в таком состоянии воспринимается академически. Хорошо. Рука ноет и горит, тоже хорошо, прочие скверные ощущения словно в тумане. Стол в занозах, цепляют через футболку. Белобрысый похотливо сопит, дышит перегаром. Ого, мы и в самом деле любим вот эдак?.. А вот это кстати: его приятелям наконец-то осточертело глядеть и они отошли в сторону. Курят, с отвращением отвернувшись, словно невиданный в здешних местах зверь под названием "высокие моральные принципы" внезапно напал на них из засады. Не любите извращений, ребята? И я не люблю. Но чтобы не досталось еще сильней, приходится ерзать, выгибаться, чуть ли не мести рукой пол. Ублажу, как обещал. Все это не так ужасно, как может показаться со стороны штатскому. 

Ублюдок запыхтел выразительно — переходим к пункту четыре? 

Пальцы вытянутой руки дотянулись-таки, подхватили отвертку-щуп. Двадцать сантиметров закаленной стали, которые бандит смахнул со стола вместе с остальными деталями. На счастье Иллиана, инструмент никто не заметил. Такой штукой запросто можно убить, если знать, куда ударить. 

Под ребра, в печень... нет, конечно. Не достанет и не сразу насмерть, таким-то стерженьком. А вот глазница — вполне в пределах досягаемости. Особенно если страстно приобнять подонка за шею. Глазное яблоко — плотное, бить надо возле слезной железы, так проще достать до мозга. Иллиану еще не приходилось реализовывать подобный удар на практике: не то брезговал, не то случая не было. Да не так уж много он и народа убил, если подумать. Своими руками – не много. 

Расчет неустойчив, как карточный домик, но другого все равно нет. Вот и настала пора его решительного прыжка с небоскреба. 

Иллиан решил, что дружки не побегут сразу на стон умирающего – примут за удовольствие. Вместо этого бандит не заорал вообще. Не то всхлипнул, не то крякнул, и обвалился на Саймона грудой килограммов этак за сто. Ладно, тем лучше. У него пара секунд, прежде, чем они заметят – и игольник в заднем кармане трупа. Тот и сам, поди, не помнил, как машинально его туда пихнул. Иллиан — помнил, с четкостью фотографии. 

К счастью, пресловутый игольник вышел легко. Не понадобилось сражаться со складками ткани – это могло бы поставить крест как и на замысле, так и на жизни Саймона в целом. Расположение подельников он мысленно выверил заранее, как у мишеней в тире. К сожалению, в отличие от мишеней, передвижения бандитов не были ограничены тросиками и рычажками. 

Первого Иллиан снял сразу – да здравствует внезапность. Второй успел потянуть из кармана оружие... жужжание, синие искры по стенам. Парализатор, и не из самых мощных. Труп успешно сыграл роль щита, прикрывая его от луча. Иллиан выпустил второй неприцельный залп для острастки, и незадачливый боец кинулся в сторону, скрываясь за пресловутым бойлером. Туда Саймон благоразумно не стал стрелять – рикошет способен уложить его самого с той же легкостью, как и противника. 

Он вывернулся из-под неподъемной туши, скатился на пол, ухитрился даже не заорать, приземляясь на больную руку, быстро зашарил по полу. За бойлером притихли. 

— Цыпа-цыпа-цыпа… — окликнул Саймон. 

В ответ глухо выматерились. 

— Иди к папочке, — ласково позвал Иллиан. Вопрос жизни и смерти: какое оружие еще было у этого бандита? Память услужливо подсказала: оружие да, было, факт. Но какое?.. Они ведь не были так любезны таскать свои пистолеты в кобурах надлежащего размера. Плазматрон и нейробластер исключены, такую дуру невозможно не заметить, игольник... какой кретин станет стрелять из парализатора, имея в кармане игольник? Пороховой антиквариат. Вибронож, да, возможно. Или обычный стальной. 

— Ты что, псих? Иди ты… — и снова поток мата. 

А что, на военной службе абсолютно нормальных людей не бывает, в СБ тоже. Не зря же пишутся уставы. 

Но это был вопрос. Вопросы задают тогда, когда возможен контакт. А раз контакт возможен, значит, из него можно извлечь пользу… Интеллектуальное дзюдо в духе Эйрела, но даже Эйрел обычно шел на него только с людьми, которых хорошо знал. Иллиан не знал о мерзавце ни черта. Кроме того, что тот не молчит. 

– Высунуться ты не можешь, – пояснил Иллиан. – Я тебя сразу сниму. Но и я не могу обогнуть эту штуку, ты меня снимешь. Так что у меня предложение. 

– Застрелиться и не мучаться? – с издевкой предложили из-за бойлера. 

Есть контакт. И одна минута. Ну что, ты думал, твой черед прыгать с небоскреба настал, когда ты вонзил отвертку в глаз тому типу? Нет, дорогой мой Саймон, это были цветочки. Вот он, настоящий твой прыжок: солнце бьет в глаза, а внизу – вся Форбарр-Султана. Он выпустил игольник и осторожно положил его на пол. Сейчас ему понадобятся обе руки. 

— Есть предложение, — повторил Иллиан ровно. Пальцы его лихорадочно двигались. – Вы меня поимели, но и я двоих ваших положил. Разойдемся с миром. Ты в одну сторону, я в другую. Оружие швыряешь сюда и выходишь. Я стою с опущенным стволом. И ты убираешься отсюда к чертовой матери. Понял? 

— Иди ты, — отверг его щедрое предложение бандит. А что, если он занят в эту секунду ровно там же, что и Саймон?.. — Ты меня не выпустишь. Ты знаешь, что я потом сюда наших приведу! 

— А приводи. Меня тут уже не будет. Я и зашел-то всего, чтобы облаву пересидеть, и если бы не вы, уроды... 

— Сам урод, — огрызнулся невидимый отсюда противник. — Тебе не жить, и на твою херню я не куплюсь, и не надейся... 

— Как знаешь, — вздохнул Иллиан. 

Закороченная батарея от сломанного парализатора, маленькая плоская плитка, взлетела из его руки в воздух, описав правильную дугу над железной макушкой бойлера. Сам он рухнул на пол, закрывая голову руками. Взрыв в замкнутой коробке подвала грянул оглушительно, эхом отозвался свист пара, струя из лопнувшей трубы ударила в бетон, с потолка шлепнулись обжигающие капли. Саймон невольно взвыл, откатываясь в сторону. Но это были мелочи. Архаичный, массивный водяной котел, как и рассчитывалось, сыграл роль отбойника, и вся сила взрыва пришлась на спрятавшегося. Выметнувшийся из-за металлической туши бойлера кусок чего-то, в чем Саймон с некоторым трудом опознал оторванную конечность, этот расчет подтвердил. 

Иллиан поднялся на ноги, одной трясущейся рукой натягивая штаны и не выпуская оружия из другой. Когда он нагибался за ботинками, его вырвало.


	9. ГЛАВА 9

"Саймон!" — это был почти вопль. Старый адмирал все же не настолько потерял самообладание, чтобы заорать во весь голос "коммандер Иллиан!". Однако увиденное заслуживало самой бурной реакции. Мутный от бетонной пыли воздух, душная вонь крови, а то и чего похуже, кипяток по стенам, три трупа, включая расчлененку, и посреди всего этого стоит, шатаясь, только что проблевавшийся Иллиан. 

— Что тут произошло?! 

Иллиан повернулся, с отвращением вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. 

— Что бы ни произошло, оно закончилось, — сухо сообщил он. — Противник уничтожен. А мне нужна ваша помощь. Вот тело, обыщите, — Саймон коротко кивнул на труп у входа, под которым расплывалась кровавая лужа. — А я пока займусь вторым. 

Главаря он лучше обыщет сам. Не хотелось бы, чтобы адмирал заметил, что у того штаны расстегнуты, и сделал верные выводы. Впрочем, кто сказал, что он не сделал? Отсюда не понять, какой угол обзора из дверной щели и о чем Канзиан успел догадаться. 

Канзиан явно хотел было возмутиться, но только ошеломленно буркнул:   
— Ладно. — И тут же, спохватившись, добавил: — Извольте объяснить ситуацию, коммандер. И поживее. 

— Крови много, не измажьтесь, — деловито проинструктировал его Иллиан. Всего одно попадание из игольника перемешивает внутренности в кашу. Но тело еще пригодно для осмотра, в отличие от последнего из троицы, которого разнесло в клочья. — Сейчас объясню. Если вкратце... — Он опустился на корточки у трупа неудачливого насильника. — Это были... хозяева здешней территории. — Ему приходилось делать паузы, обшаривая карманы. — Им пришла неудачная мысль... поразвлечься за счет чужака. — Кучку добычи на полу постепенно образовали неплохой нож, собственная иллиановская аптечка, две обоймы, ключи непонятно от чего, дорогое хроно на сломанном браслете и схваченный резинкой рулончик купюр. — Мне удалось их разделить. Прирезать вожака. И завладеть его оружием. 

— Не заговаривайте мне зубы. Вы говорили, здесь безопасно!.. 

— Виноват. Не предусмотрел, — Иллиан пожал плечами. Необходимость объяснять отвлекала не меньше боли в обожженной руке. Разве все и так не ясно? 

— И это все, что вы можете сказать? — рявкнул разозленный адмирал. — Загнали нас обоих в ловушку, оставили меня безоружным, развлекались тут дракой с местной шпаной — да вы не просто авантюрист, Иллиан! Вы безответственный мальчишка! Вообразили себя героем Форталией из комиксов для подростков? 

Иллиан поморщился; в ушах еще звенело.   
— Не орите, — устало попросил он. 

— Извините, — хмуро поправился Канзиан. — Просто мне паршиво, что пришлось там отсиживаться, хоть и с пустыми руками. Уже думал, закоротить лампочку и выскочить, пока свет погаснет. И тут у вас рвануло... 

— Это хорошо, что не выскочили, — Саймон вздохнул. — Вы бы изрядно осложнили мне задачу. Я и так контролировал ситуацию с трудом. — Он поднялся, прижимая к животу свой улов. Одной рукой было определенно неудобно, и его почему-то кренило в сторону, словно после перегрузок. 

— Вы ранены? — адмирал решительно направился к нему. Трофейный ствол он держал грамотно, дулом в пол. 

— Контужен. Легко. — "Вот-вот, поэтому меня только что и вывернуло". 

Прозвучало, видимо, не слишком убедительно.   
— Не считайте меня идиотом, а себя — чертовым героем, — возмутился адмирал. — Я же вижу, у вас рука не в порядке. Дайте посмотреть. 

— Вы не медик, и это не имеет отношения к делу, — отмахнулся Иллиан. — Ожог, мелочь. Скажите, вы нашли у него парализатор? 

— Да, но... — оторопело начал адмирал. Даже остановился на полушаге. 

— Хорошо. Потому что нашего последнего мы лишились уже из-за меня. Так, все найденное — на стол, рассортируем, разложим нужное по карманам и уходим. 

— Хватит мною распоряжаться, Иллиан! — запоздало возмутился Канзиан. 

— Можете предложить план действий лучше? Нет? — Едкая ирония все-таки прорвалась в голос Иллиана. Стоп, не стоит так. Он сделал над собой усилие и добавил примирительно: — Считайте, что я должен вам извинения. Но потом, хорошо? А сейчас делайте, что говорю. 

Надо спешить. Адреналин в его организме вот-вот перестанет фонтанировать, навалится шок, и задача "командовать адмиралом" из трудной превратится в невозможную. 

Не слушая возмущенного бурчания, Саймон принялся мысленно диктовать себе, что делать. Обе обоймы к игольнику — в набедренный карман. Остальное куда, за пазуху? Армейская куртка, распотрошенная и смятая, валялась в луже на полу; Иллиан поддел ее носком ботинка. М-да. До встречи с грузовым караваном пара часов, подсказывает безотказное хроно в чипе. На морозе мокрая синтеткань моментально задубеет и встанет колом. 

— Саймон... — предостерегающе окликнул Канзиан. 

Уже тридцать лет как Саймон! Так, о чем он сейчас думал? Куртка... а! Есть вариант. Он с натугой выволок из кладовки тюк и полоснул по пластику ножом: мятая, с затхлым душком одежда вывалилась на пол, точно требуха из рыбьего брюха. 

Канзиан смотрел недоуменно, словно не понимал очевидного. 

— На улице минус, а нам придется ждать не под крышей. Советую тоже утеплиться, — бросил Иллиан через плечо, вороша кучу. 

— Саймон! — рыкнул Канзиан почти так же свирепо, как недавно, когда он вылетел сюда на зов Иллиана с ножом в руке и обнаружил впечатляющую картину бойни. — Вы не в себе, черт возьми. Вас трясет, вы не слышите того, что вам говорят, сами несете какую-то чушь. И вы не даете осмотреть свои повреждения. Вы солдат или девица из пансиона, черт возьми? 

"Между прочим, могли бы обойтись и без скверных намеков, сэр". А может быть, это и не намек. Может быть, наоборот, показатель того, что ничего-то Канзиан не понял. 

— Вы ошиблись, адмирал. Ситуацию я контролирую, — отрезал Иллиан сквозь зубы. — Объяснения потом. Не задерживайте нас. Подберите себе теплую одежду, и мы идем. 

Сейчас бы армейскую зимнюю парку с пиропатроном, термобелье... чашку горячего чая и горсть болеутоляющих. "Обойдешься чем есть". Он плюхнул на руку густой слой антисептика, замотал и принялся подбирать себе обноски по размеру. 

— Вот только здешней заразы и вшей нам не хватало, — брезгливо заметил Канзиан. — У вас, между прочим, открытая рана, а вы... 

Иллиан не выдержал. Желание хоть на минуту остаться одному, не слышать чужого голоса было таким острым, что ярость прорвала тонкую пленочку его сдержанности. Да, не стоило бы срываться на человека старше себя чином и годами, но... 

— Довольно, Канзиан! — заорал он. — Хватит нудеть, как старый дед. Брезгливость оставьте для штабных кабинетов, черт бы вас побрал. Вам пневмония нужна? Пальцы хотите отморозить? Доберемся до места — пройдем вошебойку, и дело с концом. А сейчас заткнитесь и делайте, что говорят. Или хотя бы просто заткнитесь! 

Он ожидал, что тот рявкнет в ответ, швырнет чем-нибудь об пол, даже примется его трясти в сердцах, но за спиной разлилась ледяная тишина. Иллиан нехотя обернулся. Старый адмирал смотрел на него, молча качая головой, и выражение его лица больше всего было похоже на сочувствие. 

*** 

Предрассветные сумерки всегда были для Иллиана самым отвратительным временем суток, вздергивала ли его, курсанта, на ноги ранняя побудка инструктора или он встречал их наступление, засидевшись за комм-пультом до утра. Холодные, бесприютные, беспощадно требовательные часы. То, что они с Канзианом еще и успели намерзнуться в ожидании, очарования новому дню не прибавляло. 

Канзиан почти все время молчал — пара реплик по делу не в счет. Остыв, Иллиан сразу извинился за свою вспышку, но его спутник только коротко отмахнулся — "не за что!" — и снова смолк. Подумав, Иллиан решил, что снова завоевать расположение старика он попытается позже, по дороге до базы; сейчас на это не оставалось сил. Драгоценную ампулу синергина он приберегал до последнего, чтобы взбодриться перед отъездом. Теперь его восприятие было хрустяще, болезненно четким, и плоская рукоять игольника под пальцами вселяла уверенность. Меньше чем через час все решится. 

Караван выезжал с охраняемой стоянки неподалеку от складов. Обнесенную забором площадку запрудили туши приземистых грузовых фургонов, и дюжина из них собиралась тронуться в путь. Водители стояли у головной машины, сбившись в кучку; ветер относил в сторону то ли дымок от сигареты, то ли пар от кружки с чем-то горячим. К ним проводник и подвел Иллиана с Канзианом. 

— Значит, эти? — скептически спросил один из водителей, невысокий мужчина в клетчатой кепке с наушниками. — Не впечатляют. 

Его обветренное лицо было скучающе спокойным. Что там творится в городе, какой мятеж? Человек на своем месте, у него собственное дело, и он с ним справится как надо, а там хоть трава не расти. Такие встречались и среди гражданских, в ремесленных кварталах, и среди армейских сержантов. Эту публику почти невозможно воодушевить пропагандой, зато на них можно положиться. "В пределах оплаченной суммы" 

— Зато заплатили, — словно прочитав его мысль, заметил проводник, пожав плечами. Свое дело он сделал и пошел прочь к воротам, пересекая резкие полосы света и глубокие синие тени от машин, в которых воспаленное воображение Иллиана готово было поместить вооруженную до зубов засаду. 

— Вам двоим объяснили, что это за караван? — поинтересовался старший. 

— Нет, — ответил Иллиан. — Нам просто сказали, что у вас есть официальное разрешение на выезд из Форбарр-Султаны. 

Машины как машины: похожи на привычные ему армейские грузовики, да и собраны точно на их шасси, разве что кузов повыше, и под самой крышей виднелась затянутая сеткой полоса вентиляции. 

— Есть, — кивнул тот. — Мы вообще-то — один из трех столичных зверинцев. Не самый большой, но к Зимнепразднику всегда выезжаем в провинцию: там у нас свои зимние показы. Заранее и фураж запасаем зверям, и теплые помещения готовим. Сейчас со всеми этими делами пришлось идти лично к графу Фордариану. Добился таки аудиенции, — он сказал это без особой гордости, как будто так и надо. 

— И выпустил? — заинтересовался Канзиан. 

— А что не выпустить? — пожал тот плечами. — Мы люди проверенные. Несколько наших парней решили уехать с семьями, сойдете за них. — Он выбросил окурок. — Так. Меня зовут Виктор, это фамилия, большего вам знать не надо. Вы, папаша, пойдете в медвежатник. Ральф! 

— Чего? — из одного из фургонов высунулся крепкий мужчина лет сорока, тоже в кепке, но кожаной. 

— К тебе пополнение. Вместо Сомиса будет. Клиент не в теме, пусть его в уголке посидит. 

— Твое дело, начальник, — с сомнением произнес Ральф. 

— Уплачено, — отрезал Виктор. Обернулся к Иллиану. — А ты иди вон к тому фургону, с желтой полосой. Там наши ящерицы. Скажешь Хильде, я тебя прислал. То есть разбудишь сначала. — Он хмыкнул. 

Искомый фургон стоял предпоследним в ряду. Иллиан побрел к нему, старательно пытаясь преодолеть ноющую тревогу. Пусть и по необходимости, но их с Канзианом разделили. Ощущение от невозможности оказаться рядом с объектом охраны было сродни зуду, и унять его окончательно никак не удавалось. 

В закрытой кабине горела красноватая лампочка, и от этого казалось, что там, внутри, очень тепло и уютно. Водитель молча ткнул пальцем куда-то назад. Иллиан, правильно догадавшись, потянул дверцу грузового входа. Из темной щели пахнуло теплым, почти горячим, насыщенным какими-то запахами воздухом. 

— Хильда? — позвал он. 

— Кто там? — спросил заспанный и недовольный женский голос. 

— Я от Виктора, — сказал Иллиан. — Меня к ящерицам прислали. И к вам. 

— Так не держи дверь нараспашку, новичок! — недовольно ругнулись из фургона. — Давай внутрь, малышек застудишь. 

Иллиан послушно запрыгнул внутрь, захлопнул дверь — и немедленно оказался в кромешной тьме. К счастью, никакими животными звуками темнота не была насыщена, и ничьи глаза не светились.   
— А свет? — спросил он, безуспешно шаря по стене в поисках выключателя. 

— Слева от тебя, ниже. 

Зажженный свет оказался красноватым, еще тусклее, чем в кабине — видимо, другого рептилии не переносили. Сразу стало видно, что фургон плотно, чуть не до потолка заставлен ящиками со стеклянными стенками — клетками. Еще здесь стояло несколько высохших декоративных веток, и с одной из них свисала толстая пестрая змея. На матрасе у стены сидела женщина: темноволосая, растрепанная, довольно молодая, одетая в несколько теплых рубашек, одна на другую (непонятно, как не сварится в такую жару) и армейские брюки с подвернутыми штанинами. В помещении стоял специфический сладковатый запах: то ли так пахли звери, то ли сама Хильда. 

— Это ты, что ли, с нами должен заставы миновать? 

— Так точно. — Хорошо, что не придется ничего объяснять. 

— Щас, — сказала Хильда. — Садись пока, солдатик, я черепах покормлю. 

— Не цапнет? — поинтересовался Иллиан опасливо, кивнув на змею. 

— Если полезешь — обязательно. 

Хильда встала со своей лежанки и двинулась по проходу, а Иллиан послушно занял ее место. Поерзал неловко: сидеть больно, зараза — но возможность отдохнуть манила несказанно. Наконец, он привалился боком к стенке, откинулся на нее гудящей головой, прикрыл глаза. Стало жарко, захотелось стащить свитер через голову, но это означало, что придется потревожить обожженную руку... 

Обутая в армейские ботинки женщина ступала крепко и уверенно, но тут фургон тронулся: ускорением Иллиана качнуло в сторону, Хильда приглушенно вскрикнула дальше по проходу, и что-то тяжело упало, потом покатилось. Дальше фургон заскользил довольно мягко, без толчков, но что-то, наверное, было не так, не то с воздушной подушкой, не то с дифферентом — машину ощутимо покачивало. 

— Эй, солдатик! — придушенно позвала Хильда откуда-то из дальнего конца фургона. — Помоги мне. 

— Что такое? — всполошился Иллиан, вскакивая на ноги. Воображение ему уже рисовало картины разъяренного удава, который обернулся вокруг шеи девушки, и которого ему вот-вот придется с нее стаскивать. 

— Черепахи, — пояснила та, выпрямляясь, уже нормальным голосом. — Черепахи разбежались. Шустрые, заразы. Давай ловить. 

"Театр абсурда, — обреченно подумал Саймон. — И начало кошмара. Сейчас со мной заговорит змея, а беговые черепахи впрягутся в фургон..." Но нет: выложенная тряпками коробка, которая опрокинулась в проход, выглядела вполне реально, как и сама Хильда, с двумя черепахами — точнее, черепашатами — в руках. Еще с десяток черепашат расползались от ее ног — действительно, довольно шустро. Один прямо на глазах Иллиана исчез под приподнятой на ножках клеткой. 

— Не стой столбом! — прикрикнула на него Хильда. — А то по всему фургону расползутся... Хотя нет, ты же однорукий. Ну ладно, все равно помогай, чем сможешь. Их две дюжины. 

— Будет сделано, миз, — вздохнул Иллиан, выискивая взглядом маленькие пятнистые панцири между рядами и коробками. 

Если бы прежде кто-то сказал Иллиану, что черепах действительно непросто ловить, он бы просто посмеялся шутнику в лицо. А зря. Мелкие черепашата оказались способны на внезапные стремительные броски из стороны в сторону — ухватить одного, не пользуясь обеими руками, удавалось только после массы ненужных движений. Пойманные, они беззастенчиво впивались в палец, стоило потерять бдительность. Их маскировочная окраска прекрасно работала в полутемном фургоне. И наконец, их не всегда выходило достать из-под клеток и коробок, откуда таращились на Саймона разные неприятные образины. Интересно, каково приходится Канзиану с медведями? 

В этой суете они миновали проверочный пост как-то совершенно незаметно: патрульный едва заглянул в фургон, как Хильда, страшная и всклокоченная, заорала на него, что он застудит змей, и проверяющий тотчас отступил. Зато они поймали всех черепах, кроме той, которая на глазах Иллиана залезла под клетку с гекконами. 

— Ладно, — махнула рукой Хильда. — Ничего с ним до конца поездки не случится, а начнем разбирать стеллаж — достану. Чаю хочешь? 

— Да! — выпалил Саймон машинально, потом спохватился. — Там у тебя трав никаких не заварено, нет? Если да, не надо. Аллергия у меня, — он улыбнулся смущенно. 

Хильда прищелкнула языком, глядя на несчастного солдатика.   
— Бедняга, — сказала она без особого сочувствия. — Совсем хворый ты, парень. Где покалечился-то? Дезертир? 

Иллиан пожал плечами. Мол, не спрашивай — и не придется врать. 

— Ну и молодец, — прокомментировала она тем же тоном. — Держи, там чисто, — и протянула ему термос с горячим чаем. 

СБшникам на дежурстве не положено есть и пить ничего, кроме своего пайка, но где тот паек? А от сладкого, горячего чая — это был и правда чай, никаких посторонних привкусов, и по качеству приличнее, чем тот веник, что заваривали в казарменной столовой — его сморило почти сразу. 

Когда он открыл глаза, задняя дверь фургона была открыта, и закатное солнце заливало его теплым, медовым светом. Прогревшийся воздух больше не кусал за лицо и приятно пах дымком горящих листьев. Ничего не болело. Иллиан сел на край, свесив ноги. 

— Курить будешь, братишка? — спросили у него из-за спины. 

— Не курю, знаешь же, — ответил Иллиан и приглашающе похлопал по бортику. Сержант Ченко плюхнулся рядом, щелчком отправил в полет переломленную химическую спичку и затянулся. — Давно ты здесь? 

— С самого начала. Все ждал, когда тебе надоест зверинец. 

— Зверинец? — Иллиан повертел головой в поисках черепах и ящериц, но за спиной в фургоне ничего не было видно. Да и вокруг темнело. Ночь? А, нет, это они просто въехали в туннель. 

— Ну да. Коты цетские, лошади эти полосатые... Ты понимаешь, что спекся, да? 

— Это же просто сон. Многие видят сны... 

— Ты — не многие. Хотя после того, как тебе мозги парализатором припекло, ты больше походишь на человека. — Ченко еще раз затянулся и выбросил окурок. Тот падающей звездой растаял в темноте. — Ладно. Готовься, сейчас я тебя по-родственному отчитаю, малыш Андрес. Тебе никогда мать не говорила, что пить и колоться вредно? Как и трахаться с кем попало? 

— Я не... — возмутился Саймон. 

— Ты идиот. Синергин — это стимулятор. Уайтлинг тебе его колол, я добавил, когда ты головой приложился, теперь — ты сам. Добро пожаловать в Страну Чудес, коммандер. — Сержант расхохотался — смех пошел гулять эхом в гулкой трубе туннеля. 

— Так у меня просто наркотический кошмар? — обрадовался Иллиан. — Здорово. 

— Для кого был бы чудный отдых, а для тебя — да, кошмар, — согласился Ченко. — Вечно тебе нужно все просчитать, чтобы было по логике, по уставам, по правилам. Кабинетная ты душа. Хочешь добрый совет? Попытайся положиться на интуицию. Вдохновение поймай, что ли, и поскорее. А то спятишь. 

— Есть вариант проще, — не согласился Саймон. — Избегать уколов, не напиваться, не жевать гам-листьев — и я годен к службе. Так? 

— А это ты не у меня спроси, — помотал головой сержант. Фургон замедлил ход, въезжая в высокий подземный ангар. — Вон твое начальство. База Тейнери. Приехали. 

Они миновали стеклянную будку КПП, и Иллиан увидел, что от лифтов к нему широким шагом идет Эйрел в окружении штабных. Саймон спрыгнул с бортика, вытягиваясь в уставном приветствии и автоматически кидая руку к виску. Тут он сообразил, что штанов-то на нем и нет. 

— Чем вы занимались, коммандер, и почему одеты не по форме? — спросил Форкосиган брезгливо. 

И растаял. 

— Ты чего дергаешься? — с подозрением поинтересовалась Хильда. 

— Рука болит, — соврал Саймон. Выходит, он задремал прямо сидя, и вряд ли это позорище в реальности длилось больше нескольких минут. Но щеки у него сейчас горели, то ли неудержимой краской стыда, то ли просто от спертого жаркого воздуха в фургоне. — Задремал, а она как припечет... 

— Знаешь, ради тебя я распаковывать второй матрац не стану, — заявила черепашья надсмотрщица. — Но можешь поспать в кресле, — она кивнула на старое, обитое кожзаменителем сиденье, снятое из какой-то кабины. 

— Что же не на матрасе? Боишься, что под бок подкачусь? — не удержался Иллиан. 

Зря, наверное. Хильда смерила его пренебрежительным взглядом. Кажется, она уже раскаивалась за недавнее радушие и чай.   
— Только если тебе вторая рука больше не нужна. 

— Да я пошутил, — буркнул Саймон, тщательно стараясь не улыбнуться. В недавней своей жизни он не тратил время на то, чтобы отдавать приказы женщинам, в отместку сейчас его пытается строить энергичная девица. Карма? 

Хозяйка фургона снизошла до объяснений, но не подобрела.   
— Вид у тебя совсем бродяжный. По помойкам ты сюда добирался, что ли? Нанесешь мне заразы... 

— Мы за проезд заплатили, — напомнил Иллиан. 

— Да знаю я, знаю, — отозвалась Хильда равнодушно. Уселась на свою лежанку, нацепила наушники и придвинула к себе картонную коробку. В ней лежало что-то загадочное, больше всего напоминающее кучу камней с мотком провода. Покосилась хмуро — мол, что уставился? Иллиан отвернулся и для убедительности даже закрыл глаза. 

Итак. Синергин, говорите? Объяснение, безусловно, соблазнительное. Снимающее с Саймона всю ответственность, объявляющее его практически здоровым. И психиатрам во всех подробностях докладываться не придется. Годен без ограничений. Только стоит ли слушать советы галлюцинации насчет причины этих самых галлюцинаций? 

На "докладывать во всех подробностях" он мысленно поморщился. СБшник даже теоретически не бывает застенчивым, но уязвленное самолюбие — дело другое. Теперь, по здравому размышлению, неделя скитаний по городу казалась ему не чередой удач, а цепочкой провалов, когда он выпутывался из каждого лишь затем, чтобы влипнуть в еще большие неприятности и выбраться еще менее приемлемой ценой. Даже тому что они выбрались из столицы, сил радоваться не было. Случайность. Передышка перед новыми проблемами. Уж если он все это время катился под горку... 

Фургон и вправду катился вниз, Но на свернутом матрасе вместо хмурой женщины с ее камнями сидел сержант Ченко и точил нож о кожаный ремень. 

— Ты мне снова снишься? — спросил Иллиан с любопытством. 

— Вроде того, — кивнул сержант. — Что тебе сказало начальство? 

— Ничего хорошего, — честно ответил Саймон. Есть ли смысл врать самому себе, даже если часть тебя и выглядит странновато? 

— А ты ему? — полюбопытствовал тот. — Только не говори, что все, и вчерашнее — в подробностях. Я считал тебя умнее. 

— Куда уж умнее... даже мое подсознание выдумывает, как бы мне половчее оправдаться. Нет, не буду я врать Эйрелу. Сгинь, сгинь, рассыпься. — Иллиан без особого успеха помахал рукой перед глазами. 

Ченко рассмеялся.   
— Ты не просто зануда, а зануда честный. Значит, получай занудную лекцию. 

Он щелкнул пальцами, и в воздухе соткался голо-экран, и слова побежали по нему, меняя размер и цвет, суетливые и деловитые, как черепашата. Время от времени в их караване вспыхивала неуклюжей транспортной платформой диаграмма-другая. Все диаграммы были исчерпывающе понятны, и Иллиан кивал при появлении каждой — но уже через секунду он не мог вспомнить, о чем был предыдущий график. 

— Никому твоя исповедь на фиг не сдалась, — пояснил Ченко по-простому. — На тот свет не достучишься, а они оба там: и Эзар, который у тебя в мозгах читал, и Негри, которому ты о каждом промахе докладывался. Шагай вперед, коммандер, пора повзрослеть. Вот уж чего Форкосигану не надо — так это твоего нижнего белья. Не смущай женатого человека. Ни воспитывать, ни песочить он тебя не будет. Ему начальник СБ нужен, и такой, которого он сможет уважать. 

— Глупости, — успел вставить слово Иллиан. — Во-первых, перестань повторять за мной мои же мысли. Во-вторых, меня все равно проверят врачи. Найдут и что у меня не в порядке в мозгах... и что на теле. 

— Врачи. Ага. — Скепсис в голосе Ченко можно было черпать ложкой. — Коммандер, ты на каком свете? Либо Форкосиган выгонит тебя с поста шефа своей СБ и еще прикажет содрать погоны за дезертирство... не веришь? Правильно. Либо ты в Тейнери будешь чуть ли не самой крупной шишкой с Глазами Гора. Врачи перед тобой в струнку вытягиваться станут, а если и штопать — со всем почтением. Куда им копаться в твоих тайнах! Если что, найдешь себе медика потчаяннее, впаяешь ему подписку о неразглашении и расскажешь, как есть. Но не Регенту. 

Ченко хихикнул, невидимый из-за мерцающего экрана.   
— Ты еще старику Канзиану на свою тяжелую жизнь и пострадавшую задницу нажалуйся!.. Сейчас остановимся, купи лучше жвачку, она прочищает мозги не хуже синергина. 

Машину действительно тряхнуло, и она опустилась на землю. 

— Просыпайся, — сказала Хильда. — Остановка, это надолго.   
Она уже переминалась у двери, натянув на плечи куртку, пока Иллиан зевал и тряс головой, отгоняя марево слишком живого сна.   
— Дверь захлопнешь плотно, до щелчка, — проинструктировала его дрессировщица нетерпеливо и спрыгнула с подножки. 

Остановка — это хорошо. Надо выйти отлить... потом найти Канзиана и выяснить, как у того дела, и узнать, по графику ли движется караван. А еще, конечно, поесть. Интересно, "надолго" — это на сколько по часам? 

Маленькая пятнистая тень, скользнувшая по полу у самых ног Саймона, осталась бы незамеченной, если бы в этот момент он не нагнулся перешнуровать бутсы. А так черепашонку не повезло. Плененный офицером СБ, он испуганно замер в ладони, втянув голову в панцирь. Даже куснуть не попытался. И что с ним теперь делать? 

Охотник на черепах растерянно огляделся: все клетки были заперты, пресловутый поддон с двумя дюжинами спрятан где-то в стопке похожих. Начни он его сейчас искать — и массовый исход зверей обеспечен. Иллиан вздохнул и запихнул беглеца во внутренний карман куртки, где теплее. "Сдам Хильде, как только увижу". 

Они остановились на торговой площади в каком-то городке. День был сумрачный, но сухой, и даже холодно не слишком: из воздухозаборников остывающих машин не тянулось струек пара. Люди из каравана спешили к дверям кафе. Канзиан стоял у крыльца, оглядываясь; с виду не пострадал, следов от медвежьих когтей и клыков не видно. 

— Вы как, Альфред? 

— Нормально, — Канзиан улыбнулся. — А как там ва... твоя рука? 

— Пока не отвалилась. Хорошо, что у вас все в порядке. Я беспокоился... хищники все-таки. 

— Я всю дорогу в карты играл. И даже в выигрыше, — прибавил гениальный стратег с легкой гордостью. 

— С медведями?! 

— Со служителями. Ты был прав насчет этого каравана, Саймон, — добавил адмирал решительно. — Извини. 

— Да не за что, — отмахнулся Иллиан с неловкостью. На сердце у него что-то скребло — возможно, подобранная черепашка? — Пойду узнаю, сколько нам здесь стоять. И когда мы завтра приедем в Вандевилль. — Там, уже на нейтральной территории, им предстояло расстаться со зверинцем и пересесть на монорельс. 

*** 

Уже довольный, пообедавший и совершивший удачный набег на аптечный киоск Иллиан увидел Хильду. Виктор что-то выговаривал ей, сурово и отрывисто; она молчала и сердито щурилась. "... Час, и не минутой больше! Из твоих денег вычту", отрезал старший каравана и пошел себе по своим делам. 

— Мы что, задерживаемся? — задал Иллиан простой вопрос. Совсем не предполагавший, что дрессировщица рявкнет: "Не знаю" и решительно пойдет прочь. 

— Стой! — крикнул Иллиан. Он сам не знал, что подвигло его заговорить: проблемы Хильды, в общем, его никаким боком не касались. Голова была осоловелая после обеда, и в ней как-то причудливо связалось несочетаемое: красноватое тепло фургона, четкие, как прорисованные в воздухе, ветви деревьев, и почему-то совет Ченко насчет "интуиции". 

— Чего тебе? — хмуро спросила Хильда. 

— Скучаю, — Иллиан пожал плечами. — Что случилось? Расскажи — что ты теряешь, в конце концов. Может, помогу. 

— Тоже мне, золотая рыбка, — фыркнула дрессировщица. Но, видимо, выговориться ей хотелось. А допрашивать Иллиан по долгу службы умел, поэтому из ее скупых фраз понемногу нарисовалась картина. 

Оказалось, караван специально сделал крюк в этот городок, чтобы забрать корм для зверинца, что и было на сей раз первейшей заботой Хильды. Медведям, козам и каким-то загадочным капибарам рацион достался в полном объеме, но любимые хильдины гады рисковали остаться голодными. Живую кормежку для черепах, ящериц и змей, одним махом именуемую "мотыль", собирали тут же в болоте и, парализованную, грузили в контейнеры, продавая в столице уже по цене, что не стыдно взять за полноценный бифштекс. Предприимчивый владелец зверинца оплачивал и забирал мотыль на месте, задешево, но в этот раз что-то не срослось. 

— Мы всё заплатили! Я им сама деньги перевела, позавчера, и ничего я не забыла! — кипятилась Хильда. — Этот мерзавец просто врет, что моего заказа нет. Ха, он думает, что женщину можно вот так запросто обмануть и ничего ему за это не будет?! Я ему покажу! 

Иллиан сочувственно кивал. Вряд ли поставщик собирался съесть вкусные личинки за обедом самолично, рассудил он, но из жадности придержать товар в неспокойные времена еще как мог. 

— Ты уверена, что твой заказ там? — уточнил Иллиан для порядка, когда они остановились у дверей магазинчика. Может, просто флайер-болотоход с ковшом сломался или водитель запил? 

— Уверена. — Хильда рубанула кулаком одной руки по ладони другой. — Я палетты видела, включенные, значит, полные. Только он меня дальше прилавка не пустит, мошенник, — на этих словах Хильда явственно поостыла, и стало видно, что половина ее гнева — накрученное отчаяние. Не глушить же торговца парализатором — даже если бы он у дрессировщицы и был, что вряд ли. Хотя... 

— Мошенник? — Саймон задумчиво покатал слово на языке. — И женщин обижает? Пойдем посмотрим. 

Не дело ему сейчас разбираться с мелким торговым мошенничеством в захолустье. И не дело во время мятежа спасать девиц в беде — Иллиану себя бы спасти, да еще вверенную его попечению немолодую звезду генштаба. Но он чувствовал себя удивительно на месте, придерживая перед Хильдой дверь магазина и стоя за ее спиной с самым независимым видом, несмотря на свой обтрепанный свитер и синяки под глазами. 

Внутри их встретил немедленно поскучневший при виде Хильды клерк. На взгляд Иллиана он выглядел практически как живая картинка жулика: маленький, суетливый, бегающие черные глазки. 

— Я же сказал вам, мисс, что нет вашего заказа! — начал он немедленно, пока они еще не переступили порог. — И не надо мне сюда людей приводить, нет, я сказал, хоть все накладные проверьте! — он помахал в воздухе включенным ридером. 

"И что вы сделаете, начальник личной СБ лорда-регента? Ваши регалии здесь демонстрировать нельзя, а если бы было и можно, кто им поверит?" Все навыки агента-оперативника призывали Иллиана ретироваться, не высовываться и не гнать волну. Ну, если уж так надо, потом можно пробить этого торгаша по базе. Но потом. А сейчас — все равно караван тронется через час... 

Ладно, Ченко прав. Правила — это невыносимо скучно. 

— Накладные? — Иллиан приподнял бровь. — Куда нам. А вот сам склад... 

— Не положено! — клерк быстро заступил проход за стойку и даже растопырил руки для пущей убедительности. 

Иллиан присел на корточки и вытащил черепашонка. Тот сполз с услужливо подставленной ладони и резво засеменил мимо ошалело моргающего служителя прямо в подсобку. 

— Какая жалость. Упустил. — Иллиан поднялся на ноги и улыбнулся в лицо приказчику. 

Хильда моментально подхватила игру, шагнула вперед, отодвинула служителя плечом. 

— Сейчас поймаю... да не тяните руки, любезный, вы с ними обращаться не умеете, напугаете. Тау-китянские черепахи ядовиты, знаете ли. 

Голодный детеныш, между тем, явно спешил на запах. Коммандер успел перехватить мелкого беглеца у самой стопки палетт. 

— Это? — спросил он. 

Черепашонок сучил лапами и широко разевал пасть, втягивая вкусный запах. — Это! — подоспевшая Хильда выдвинула поддон с его шевелящимся содержимым. 

Приказчик схватил ее за локоть, призывая на голову дрессировщицы кары небесные и городскую полицию. Так, а что теперь? Приставить к затылку зарвавшегося торгаша игольник? 

Ерунда. 

Иллиан наклонился вплотную к приказчику и проговорил, членораздельно и разборчиво: 

— Зови полицию. Гражданский кодекс, статья семьдесят два, пункт бэ прим — мошенничество и обман покупателя, в особо крупных размерах. У нас счета на руках, и наше предприятие под покровительством лично милорда Фордариана — как думаешь, кому из нас скорее поверят, а?.. 

Через десять минут они вышли на улицу, толкая перед собой стопку палетт на опасно кренящейся антигравной платформочке. 

Мелочь, не стоящий внимания успех, который и победой-то назвать нельзя — но Иллиану на мгновение показалось, словно он только что узнал что-то важное. Усталость, отвратительное настроение и ноющий ожог словно поблекли. Вот оно как — жонглировать случайностями, которые подвернулись под руку. Что-нибудь да попадется. Смешно, да? Но, кажется, он поймал принцип. 

Когда они вместе дотолкали груз до фургона, Хильда остановилась и неловко протянула руку: 

— Спасибо... 

— Меня Андрес зовут, — подсказал Иллиан. — Да ладно, не за что. Мне тоже не хотелось бы застрять в этой дыре из-за корма для ящериц. 

— В общем, спасибо, Энди. Ты его здорово срезал. По тебе не скажешь, что ты такой законник. 

— У меня дядька по отцу адвокат, — придумывать на ходу было легко и даже весело. — Хотел, чтобы я у него работал, а я служить пошел. Ничего, не век же мне быть капралом. Когда-нибудь сдам офицерские экзамены, так пойду в военные юристы, пусть обзавидуется. 

— А черепаху-то ты зачем с собой притащил? — удивилась Хильда напоследок. 

— Интуиция, — пожал плечами Иллиан.


	10. ГЛАВА 10

До вечера заняться было нечем, а мозги аналитика принципиально не умели работать вхолостую. Интересное дело, подумал Иллиан. С чего вдруг цепочка его кошмаров выродилась в полезный сон? Совет Ченко насчет интуиции пригодился на деле, а его подсказка изящно решала задачу, над которой Саймон уже сломал мозги... Неясно, верная ли это подсказка, но проверить-то несложно. Если иллиановские кошмары и вправду порождаются веществом, родственным фармфактору гам-листьев, для эксперимента пачку жевательной резинки можно купить в любой лавочке. 

По натуре — или по должности — Иллиан был пессимистом, но не настолько, чтобы отмахиваться от полезных и хороших вещей. Главное — понимать их причину. Может, психоаналитики и не врут: назвать проблему по имени — обуздать проблему. Вот и сейчас: стоило Иллиану разобраться, что с ним творится, и сны перестали быть страшными. Так? 

Так, и это открывает определенные возможности. Например, можно договориться со своим подсознанием и раскрутить его в очередном сне на полезный мозговой штурм: бесценное подспорье для одинокого замученного аналитика СБ. Или, на худой конец, уговорить показать что-нибудь развлекательно-эротическое — в рамках ментальной релаксации... 

И правда — стоило задремать, как все краски сновиденческой палитры были к его услугам. 

К сожалению, сержант Ченко с новыми откровениями в сон заглянуть не захотел. Зато "развлекательно-эротического" хватило с лихвой: белобрысый бандит из караван-сарая пожелал докончить дело, от которого его отвлекла воткнутая в глаз отвертка. В долгом, тягучем, как смола, кошмаре Иллиан лежал под его пыхтящей тушей точно парализованный, не в силах пошевелиться, и ему казалось, что ничего гаже этого бессилия быть не может. Но когда с невероятным трудом ему удалось едва скосить глаза, то он увидел в стороне неподвижно стоящую коренастую фигуру. Эйрел молча глядел на него, кривясь от отвращения. 

В эту секунду Иллиан уверился, что все происходит на самом деле — потому что от такой обжигающе болезненной вспышки стыда он обязан был проснуться. Но он все не просыпался — еще целую небольшую вечность, пока наконец марево за сомкнутыми веками не растаяло и перед потерявшим всякую надежду Иллианом не проступил потолок фургона. 

Вот, значит, как. Рано радовался. У этой монеты две стороны, а если ее подбрасывать чересчур часто, она и на ребро встать не поленится. Вывод прост: собственные кошмары Иллиану не по зубам. Даже с благодетельной помощью виртуального Ченко. "Ненавижу психологов", подумал он обреченно; триумфальная картина его явления к Форкосигану в очередной раз омрачилась перспективой медицинского обследования. 

Слава богу, в аптеке он догадался запастись еще и гемосорбом. Кривясь, он туго перехватил резинкой руку и всадил шприц; в вену попал с первого раза, сработали давние СБшные уроки. Лишь через час, когда из жил вымыло всю постороннюю дрянь, а его самого хорошенько протрясло отходняком от кровеочистителя, он рискнул задремать. Этот сон был глухой, без сновидений и отвратительно короткий. 

Остаток дня Саймон едва вытерпел: душное тепло террариума, вроде бы незаметное ранее, стало бесить, и щеки горели разом от не проходящего стыда и горячего воздуха. 

Вечернее прощание с Хильдой вышло скомканным — Иллиан ошалел от жары и был так рад подставить лицо морозным укусам вечернего воздуха, что лишь неловко сунул дрессировщице ладонь и, пробормотав "Ну ладно... хорошо добраться", спрыгнул на мостовую. Что ответила Хильда — а она ответила, губы шевелились — он даже не заметил за собственным мощным зевком, от которого заломило в затылке. 

Канзиан ждал его, кутаясь в свою старую шинель. Перед ними возвышалась станция монорельса — последний бастион на долгом пути. Нейтральная провинция, вечер поздней осени, пустой перрон. Хруст замерзающих луж проходил мимо сознания чем-то смутным, будто из прошлой жизни; свет фонарей терялся в спутанных голых кронах деревьев. Полуночников вроде них оказалось немного, Иллиан и Канзиан могли бы занять добрых полвагона. 

"Ско-ро", отдавалось в мозгу стуком колес по рельсам. И от близости счастливого финала ладони Иллиана холодели. 

Молчание давило. Сейчас бы покурить вместе в тамбуре, расслабленно стряхивая пепел в окошко для пущего взаимопонимания. Вот только Иллиан не курил. Да и почти не припоминал в своем поколении кого-нибудь с сигаретой. Старомодный порок. Канзиан, наверное, курит? 

— Вы были правы, Альфред, — традиционно начал Саймон, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать. 

— В чем? — Канзиан скосил на него глаза чуть настороженно. 

— Что я не справлюсь с искушением пасти вас и охранять, — ответил Иллиан честно. Он понял, что до конца расслабился лишь сейчас, когда инстинкт охранника, вроде бы придушенный, но не побежденный до конца, перестал его грызть. Может, хоть с этим делом он справится без ошибок. Доведет Канзиана целым и невредимым. 

— Это точно. Ты упрямый, вздорный, самонадеянный... и поразительно эффективный сукин сын, Саймон, — заметил Канзиан серьезно. Только глаза смеялись. — Ты нас практически вытащил. 

— Еще нет, — быстро поправил Саймон. А еще говорят, флотские суеверны! 

— Почти. Когда доберемся до базы, лично попрошу твое начальство объявить тебе благодарность. 

"А кто теперь мое начальство?" 

Вряд ли Форкосигану, балансирующему на лезвии широкомасштабной войны, сейчас до благодарностей, медалей и прочих мелких поощрений для подчиненных. А капитан Негри... 

— Негри погиб, — Иллиан откинулся назад, коснулся затылком жесткой спинки сиденья. Мысль про Негри должна была бы вызвать у него вспышку горечи, но казалась сейчас почти абстрактной. 

— Так говорят. Не знаю, правда ли это. — Взгляд Канзиана был испытующим и пристальным. — Тела не показали. 

— Мой человек во дворце утверждал, что именно капитан Негри вывез оттуда императора, — добавил Саймон без особой уверенности. Одно дело — нормальный доклад, другое — обмен "паролями и отзывами" в совсем неподходящей для этого стихотворной форме. Не говоря о том, что штатный фантазер Букатов мог и не владеть всей информацией. Что если маленький Грегор погиб вместе с шефом своей СБ? 

— Тем более. Знаешь, Негри на моей памяти выпутывался из переделок, откуда нынешнюю молодежь выносили бы по частям. 

— Вы давно с ним знакомы? — Как не хочется говорить "были знакомы". Может, Негри и правда жив? Хороший рефрен для Фордариановской пропаганды: "Негри убит, Форкосиган в бегах, Фортала под арестом, спите спокойно, добрые подданные Империи..." 

— Прилично, — кивнул Канзиан. — Когда-то мы оба были "юными безродными выскочками в высшем командовании", не поверишь. Это сближает. Хотя твой шеф всегда славился умением делать вид, что он выше всяких человеческих слабостей вроде дружбы. Безупречен и устрашающ. Ты тоже? 

— Вряд ли. — Иллиан помотал головой. — Разве мною можно пугать детей и заговорщиков? 

В первый же месяц личного знакомства с начальником имперской СБ тогда еще юный Саймон возымел намерение взять грозное начальство за образец. К счастью, опомнился быстро. Его стиль — вежливая въедливость, а не свирепость. 

— Он всегда считал полезным держать окружающих в напряжении, — пожал плечами адмирал. — Даже своих, не говоря про врагов. Но если он в этот раз вправду не выкарабкается, ни о ком я не буду жалеть так, как о нем. 

— Это будет просто катастрофой, — ответил Саймон искренне. Поезд отстукивал минуты, с каждым тактом сокращая ожидание в неизвестности. 

* 

К внешней проходной комплекса Тейнери они подходили утром. Жизнь там уже бурлила: неожиданно чистое утреннее небо перечеркнули тонкие белесые следы скоростных флайеров, на въезде скопилась колонна разномастных машин. 

Иллиана трясло уже совершенно беспричинно, и он не отнимал руки от игольника в кармане. 

"Для пересечения границ режимного объекта предъявите надлежащим образом оформленные пропуска. В случае их отсутствия следуйте на пункт идентификации. Контур безопасности проходите по одному; оружие, электронные приборы, личные вещи, обувь передавайте для досмотра..." 

Иллиан пошатнулся, переступая за полосатую рамку сканера. Есть. Он мазнул двумя пальцами у виска, козыряя старшему караула, смотревшему на раненого оборванца без документов выжидательно и немного недоуменно. 

— Доложите милорду Форкосигану, что коммандер Саймон Иллиан и адмирал Альфред Канзиан прибыли в его распоряжение. 

Ощущение было, как будто в шлюзе выровнялось давление и отпустило заложенные уши. Деловитый шум пропускного пункта, не став ни на йоту громче, словно взорвался для него гулом голосов, попискиванием коммов, жужжанием сервомеханизмов — сотней осмысленных мелких звуков. 

— Вы можете идентифицировать себя, сэр? 

— Сделайте сканирование сетчатки, майор, — нетерпеливо посоветовал Иллиан. — Мой допуск есть во всех базах данных, относящихся к системам безопасности Регента. И не задерживайтесь с докладом. 

— Вам нужна медицинская помощь, коммандер... адмирал? 

— Не сейчас, — отмахнулся Иллиан за обоих. — Сначала нам необходимо увидеть Форкосигана. 

Пандус от проходной вел вниз и вглубь, в сердце базы, к лифтам и лабиринту коридоров, и Иллиан неосознанно ускорял шаг, пока не сообразил, что почти бежит, а Канзиану такой темп не под силу. С извиняющейся улыбкой он притормозил, но пульс стучал — "скорее, скорее, скорее". Он понимал, что успокоится, лишь когда узнает толком, как обстоят дела, где император, жив ли Негри, как оценивает стратегическую обстановку Эйрел, что делает космофлот, было ли и чем завершилось столкновение с войсками мятежника... Пока не узнает — и пока не вывалит все свое знание в ответ. Хоть одно преимущество чипа — его обладателю не требовалось зубрить свой рапорт наизусть, взволнованно повторяя его в который раз уже перед воротами Тейнери. 

Шум накатывался из глубины базы как прибой. Топот сапог, возбужденные голоса. Эйрел Форкосиган шел им навстречу, живой, энергичный и уверенный, на пару шагов опережая своих штабных офицеров, и, едва завидев его, Иллиан моментально и иррационально уверился, что восстановление спокойствия в стране — дело времени. Саймон вскинул ладонь к виску в уставном приветствии. "В вашем распоряжении, сэр", — радостно оскалился он и сделал шаг назад, давая двум прославленным адмиралам возможность поздороваться. Сделано. Финиш. 

— Я уже опасался, не придется ли занести вас в "пропавших без вести", — облегченно выдохнул Форкосиган. — Как ты умудрился, Саймон... нет. В конференц-зал, налево. — Он мотнул головой. — Там доложишься. 

Пришлось в буквальном смысле слова прикусить себе язык, чтобы погодить с началом рассказа до дверей, и запретить себе возбужденно вышагивать по конференц-залу, едва переступив порог. Так что Иллиан по-неуставному присел на краешек стола и начал свой доклад. 

Тот самый доклад, составлению которого он посвящал любую свободную минутку в пути, оттачивая каждое слово. Катая на языке формулировки. Добиваясь лаконичности и одновременно искусного умолчания, умудряясь обходить щекотливые и глупые моменты и при том не соврать ни полусловом. Пересыпая свежие наблюдения наиболее ценными выводами из того, что он по крупицам успел насобирать за десять дней в захваченной мятежниками столице. Подгоняя тайминг. Шесть минут сорок девять секунд по часам. 

Он докладывал, рубя ладонью ритм, ярко, четко, живо, раскрасневшись в миг своего торжества. Его бенефис, персонально для Эйрела Форкосигана. Канзиан согласно кивал в нужных местах. 

А на пятой минуте дверь отъехала в сторону и вошла она. Леди Форкосиган, живое напоминание о его недавнем промахе, воплощенное требование той информации, которой в его докладе нет и быть не могло. Черт. Саймон на полсекунды осекся на середине монолога, а потом торжество ушло. Договорил он сжато и почти без эмоций. Даже форкосигановское "молодец" не обрадовало его так, как он этого ожидал. А впрочем, не важно. Армейская служба давно отучила Саймона ждать похвалы, тем более — за исполнение своего прямого долга. 

Канзиан с Форкосиганом принялись обсуждать стратегию локального пространства, но Саймон не слушал. Голова звенела, как будто он хлопнул без закуски рюмку коньяку. Леди Корделия подошла к нему целеустремленно и решительно, и было понятно, о чем она спросит. "Нет, миледи. Я не знаю, что с вашим сыном". 

Осталось прояснить последнее — и в душ: смыть с себя эти две недели, снова облачиться в свежую, по уставу, форму, со всеми положенными знаками различия. Наложить пластповязку, накачаться болеутоляющим до бровей и погрузиться в четкий мир распоряжений, данных и приказов. Коммандер Иллиан — педант и аккуратист, это все знают... 

— Сэр? — вклинился он в паузу в речи Форкосигана. — Что с капитаном Негри? Фордариановцы сообщали, что он убит, но... 

— Увы, это правда, — вздохнул Эйрел. 

Сценарий нехороших иллиановских предчувствий сбывался на глазах. — А... император? — рискнул спросить он, не очень надеясь на ответ. Если тот и погиб, здесь не время и не место объявлять об этом во всеуслышание. 

— Грегор здоров и в безопасности, — сообщил Форкосиган сухо. — Большего вам знать пока не надо. И... вот что, — он повернулся к Иллиану всем корпусом, глядя неожиданно требовательно. — Займись расследованием, Саймон. Тебя ждет кое-какая грязная работа. Вы, СБшники, проморгали переворот и измену в собственных рядах, и мне нужны гарантии, что впредь этого не повторится. Методы Негри себя изжили, реорганизуйте всю вашу систему, капитан Иллиан, и поскорее. Это ваше первое задание как шефа Имперской СБ. 

Нокаут. 

Одно дело — выслушивать от своего же подсознания утешающие намеки, что он, дескать, станет одной из самых важных СБшных шишек на базе. Вероятность не нулевая, не успеют все лояльные регенту старшие офицеры, считая и опытных замов шефа, набиться сюда за пару недель. И совсем другое — вот прямо сейчас и надолго принять на себя полномочия императорского Голоса, второго человека в стране... 

— Вы хотите, чтобы я сел в кресло Негри? — механически переспросил он. 

— Только мусор оттуда стряхни, — усмехнулся Эйрел. — Мне нужно побыстрее вернуть императора, так что изволь обеспечить такую СБ, которая способна его охранять. Работайте, капитан. 

Наградой за хорошую работу является новая, еще более сложная, не так ли? На долю секунды Иллиан пожалел, что так хорошо отшлифовал свой доклад. Стоило бы напротив преувеличивать каждый промах, честно расписаться в собственной некомпетентности как полевого работника... Нет. Глупости. Он просто начнет с начала — а там видно будет. Назначили — изволь соответствовать. 

Все равно другого выбора у него нет. 

* 

Иллиана несло по базе на волне то ли опаляющего торжества, то ли не менее горячего служебного рвения — а может, признался он сам себе неохотно, еще и обыкновенной лихорадки. Едва формальная подпись Форкосигана легла под его назначением, через полминуты он уже прикомандировал к себе временным адъютантом одного из младших штабистов — лейтенанта со значками орбитального диспетчера. Зато у этого диспетчера имелось право допуска, и базу он знал хорошо. После Саймон немедля обрадовал своим появлением начальника службы безопасности Тейнери. Лишь получив от последнего рапорт, заверения в том, что защищенный комм будет подготовлен через час, а также комплект черной формы и пахнущий пластиком свежий пропуск, он сопровождающего отпустил. 

Оба офицера провожали его одинаково ошарашенными взглядами. Понятно, почему: немыслимо, чтобы вышестоящее начальство являлось в виде оборванного чучела, даже в военное время. Зато дела завертелись, не ожидая, пока он успеет вымыться, переодеться по форме и нанести визит медикам. Защищенная линия связи, перепись личного состава, задействованные на нынешний момент процедуры безопасности — все для него подготовят. 

Врача в лазарете накрыло тем же приступом начальственной активности. "Мне ключ от кабины для санобработки, чтобы был ионный душ и обычный, через четверть часа — пришлите санитара. Да, инъекциями тоже сам займусь. Не отвлекайтесь на заполнение карточки, доктор. Жду от вас полный список зарегистрированных на базе медиков, с указанием специальности каждого. Немедленно". Доктор процедил под нос что-то малоразборчивое и с традиционной для его профессии непочтительностью вытягиваться во фрунт отказался. Но список предоставил. 

Саймон с деланным безразличием мазнул по докладу взглядом, чем и ограничился: со своими личными делами он разберется позже. Не успел утихнуть зуд ожога под свеженаложенной пластповязкой, как Иллиан с головой нырнул в работу. 

Руководство Имперской СБ. Всей. С чем бы это сравнить? Например, представьте себе, что, натренировавшись на теннисных мячиках, вы беретесь жонглировать нейтронными гранатами. Принцип тот же: умение в руках есть и, если не задумываться лишний раз о высоком, процесс идет сам собой. Иллиан боялся, что в какую-то минуту у него кончится завод, но невесть откуда взявшаяся энергия иссякать не собиралась. Не физические силы — что-то, чему он не мог подобрать названия. 

Сегодняшний день он отвел себе на активизацию агентурной сети, и когда вечером в дверь его кабинета постучался ординарец с ужином... Он что, назначал ординарца? Такого даже чип не помнил. Хвала рутинным процедурам кадровой службы. Короче говоря, когда ординарец принес судки с горячей едой, новый шеф безопасности ощутил зверский голод, ломоту в спине и чувство некоторого удовлетворения. Он успел подобрать и связать большинство ниточек, оборвавшихся, когда погиб Негри и сама СБ раскололась на два лагеря. Все-таки большую часть сети шеф предпочитал контролировать самостоятельно и шифровать сведения о ней в недрах тактического компьютера в штаб-квартире. Но собранных Иллианом по крохам разрозненных данных хватало уже почти на целую картину, а дыры пусть штопают аналитики. 

Он вздохнул и сосредоточился, дальше вспоминая все известное ему о перекрестных методах проверки лояльности. На выходе надо получить компактную полуавтоматическую процедуру с учетом последних событий, а затем пропустить через нее каждого, носящего серебряные Глаза или собирающегося их надеть. А в качестве контрольного образца можно взять досье верного форкосигановского адъютанта Куделки. Или потренироваться на данных того же Ченко. Интересно, добрался ли сержант до желанной комендатуры?.. 

Иллиан вдруг сообразил, что дремлет с открытыми глазами, с сосредоточенным вниманием на физиономии таращась на мерцающий хаос файлов. Раньше он бы машинально потянулся за стимулятором и сидел бы за коммом еще до полуночи. Теперь же представил, что за цветной фильм ужасов ему затем покажут во сне — и притормозил. Пора прибегнуть к помощи специалиста. Кто там есть подходящий в выданном врачом списке? 

Среди местных эскулапов, разумеется, психиатров не обнаружилось. Корабельный хирург, травматолог, вирусолог — весьма полезный человек, ведающий бактериологическим оружием во всех его аспектах — криохирург, несколько загадочных "медиков общего профиля", и вот, один невролог. Разумеется, ведь Тейнери — космопорт. Имплантаты прямо здесь не ставят, но проверять пилотов должны регулярно. Сойдет. Правда, это всего лишь лейтенант; наверное, зеленый выпускник военно-медицинской академии, набивший руку на проверке рефлексов у скачковых пилотов. Если повезет, парень даже знает, с какой стороны кнопка у большого медсканера, и не играл в "морской бой" на лекциях по фармакологии. Значит, снотаймер составить и долю кровеочистителя отмерить в состоянии. 

В своих прогнозах Иллиан не угадал. Худощавый и склонный не по-военному сутулиться, лейтенант Доминичи сперва показался Иллиану молодым парнем — но нет, он был лет на пять, а то и более, постарше его самого. Вот только бороду, в армии редкую, хоть и не запрещенную уставом, лейтенант отпускал совершено зря. Может, он рассчитывал, что кустики щетины прибавят ему солидности, но вид получался, словно у бродяги, две недели скитавшегося по подвалам. А ведь он из здешнего персонала, а не прибился на базу в связи с превратностями войны. Резервист? Штатский, в зрелом возрасте почему-то решивший сменить гражданскую карьеру на пост военного врача? Даже это не объясняло, отчего Доминичи не испытывает совершенно никакого трепета перед властью первого СБшника в Империи. 

— Что значит "нет", лейтенант? — непонимающе переспросил Иллиан. — Я поставил перед вами простую задачу. Снотаймер. Выполняйте. 

— Я не ваш подчиненный, сэр, — упрямо мотнул головой лейтенант. — И этот препарат вам не нужен. А вы бы лучше присели. 

— У вас пять минут. Я спешу! — Время было величайшей ценностью. Так много всего упущенного за две недели ему требовалось наверстать. Тратить ресурс на препирательства с врачом? Достаточно просто приказать: Иллиан — глава СБ, Голос Регента... 

— Я и за одну успею. Вы подавили зевок, когда говорили со мной по комму. Вокруг глаз у вас темные круги, а глаза красные. Вы кадровый офицер, но, расслабляясь, не держите осанку. Тремор мышц, недостаточный тонус. Предположу, что вряд ли вы спали больше четырех часов за последние двое суток. Рука у вас на перевязи, но вы ее не оберегаете — значит, уже получили достаточную дозу обезболивающего и дело не в этом. Снотаймер усыпляет при гипервозбуждении, но это определенно не ваш случай, капитан Иллиан. И еще — вы почему-то обратились ко мне, а не к дежурному врачу. Так вы присядете поговорить со мной? 

Иллиан с некоторым ошалением всмотрелся в растрепанного доктора. Анализ такого уровня он ожидал бы услышать от одного из своих следователей. Самому стать его объектом оказалось неуютно. Но — Иллиан трезво оценивал свое состояние — вероятно, полезно. 

— Я участник военно-медицинского проекта, — сообщил он, тщательно подбирая слова. — Мне установлен нейроимплантант. К более подробной информации о его содержании у вас нет допуска, Доминичи, но одним из побочных эффектов имплантата является отсутствие снов. Являлось, к сожалению. Эта перемена мне мешает. Так что я прошу вас выписать мне снотаймер, лейтенант, и очень надеюсь, что мне не придется превращать просьбу в приказ. 

— Так оформите мне этот допуск, капитан, — Доминичи пожал плечами. — Если ваш нейрочип функционирует не так, как следует, вы обратились по адресу. А травить вас снотаймером после того, как вы чуть ли не напрямую признались в кошмарах, может только полный невежда. 

— Я не говорил про кошмары. — Иллиан смерил его взглядом, отметил еще не потускневшие красные пластиковые кубики на воротнике, мятую манжету, выглядывающую из рукава формы... — Почему вы только лейтенант? 

— Дисциплинарное нарушение, сэр, — скучно признался тот, вертя в пальцах световое перо. — Я был разжалован. 

— И вы полагаете, что это основание оказывать вам особое доверие и допускать к секретным материалам? — язвительно поинтересовался Иллиан. 

Медик невозмутимо кивнул. Нахал, смутьян и чертовски много о себе мнит. Хм. 

— Тогда начну с предупреждений. Первое. То главное, что чип делать должен, он делает правильно. Детали могут вам быть чертовски интересны, но у меня сейчас нет времени этот интерес удовлетворять. Если вы станете работать со мной, то в том режиме, который потребую от вас я. Сейчас я могу вам уделить четверть часа. Второе — вы даете мне подписку о неразглашении: ваши материалы будут шифроваться моим ключом, а мои приказы отменяются только императорским распоряжением. Вы все еще просите о повышении допуска, лейтенант? 

— Прошу, капитан. Я, — усмехнулся Доминичи, — на статью в "Военно-медицинском вестнике" и не рассчитываю. 

Ладно, сам напросился. Иллиану надо кому-то выговориться. Лучше уж врачу, чем выкопать ямку в земле и прошептать туда все свои признания. Как показывает практика, из ямок имеет свойство прорастать чертовски разговорчивый бамбук. А Ченко в голове как собеседник — это, конечно, замечательно, но тут и до шизофрении недалеко. 

— Лейтенант Франческо Густо Доминичи, личный номер... 

Оформление допуска с новыми иллиановскими полномочиями заняло ровно минуту сорок три секунды. После этого невролог закидал Иллиана вопросами со скоростью автоматической пушки. Когда проявились симптомы? Сопутствующий стресс, травма, ранение, инфекция, интоксикация? Необычная головная боль, потемнение в глазах, сужение поля зрения, тремор, тик, судорожные припадки? Управляет ли он чипом сознательно? Что записывается в чип, а что нет? Видел ли он сны до и после установки чипа? Насколько нынешние сны похожи на реальность? В чем они состоят? 

К чести Иллиана, он не запнулся и не покраснел на фразе "меня взял в плен цетагандиец в виде полосатого кота и одурманил с помощью генмодифицированного кофе". К чести Доминичи, тот даже не улыбнулся, только пробормотал: "На локализацию поражения не указывает...". 

До дальнейших подробностей дело не дошло — Саймон, скрывая облегчение, постучал по хроно:   
— Четверть часа, доктор, не забыли? Сообщите мне о ваших результатах, как только до чего-то додумаетесь.   
И сбежал к работе. 

После врачебного допроса Иллиан провел за коммом еще пару часов, и лишь когда из сумасшедшей идеи процедура проверки лояльности сделалась более-менее осмысленной схемой, вызвал ординарца и коротко приказал: "Проводи". Во-первых, это быстрей, чем искать свою комнату самому. Во-вторых, если шеф безопасности будет натыкаться на стены при ходьбе, это наведет личный состав на мысль как минимум о попытке покушения. 

А еще ему смертельно не хотелось, чтобы до Эйрела дошел хоть какой-то намек на его слабость. 

Собственная койка, застеленная свежим до хруста бельем... Саймон едва успел смежить глаза и провалиться в благословенную темноту, как та разлетелась вдребезги. Он выругался и на ощупь ткнул в кнопку наручного комма. 

— Вы уже легли, капитан? — заботливо поинтересовался голос лейтенанта Доминичи. — Очень хорошо. Я буду у вас через четверть часа. 

"Разжалую. В мичманы", свирепо решил Иллиан. Теперь он догадывался, на чем споткнулась карьера военного врача. Храни нас боже от энтузиастов. 

— Я на пять минут, — объяснил лейтенант быстро, еще с порога. Или он умел читать по глазам рассерженного начальства, или ему были доступны хотя бы азы тактичности. — Максимум, семь. Я сделал вам портативный монитор для снятия энцефалоритмов. Буду смотреть ваши сны. Проще было бы положить вас в лазарет, но вы ведь наверняка не согласитесь? Так, это надевается на голову... пустите, капитан, я сам.   
Устанавливая сеточку контактов, пальцы невролога действовали ловко и умело. Болтовня ему ничуть не мешала, а мягкие прикосновения к ноющей голове показались Иллиану даже приятными.   
— Не напрягайтесь — эта штука вас током не ударит. На живую нитку слеплено, но техник мне клялся... Эй, Иллиан? Расслабьтесь. У вас мышцы в гипертонусе. Вас что-то беспокоит? 

— Ничего, — сухо обрезал Саймон. 

Просто глупое дежа вю. Он вдруг почувствовал себя не третьим человеком в Империи, а зеленым мичманом шестилетней давности, проходящим через горнило исследовательских лабораторий. Даже смазанное до-чиповым забвением, ощущение было не самым комфортным. Сложно чувствовать себя облеченным властью лицом, лежа в постели, в пижаме и в руках врача, но... надо научиться. Есть у кого. 

— С таким "ничего" вы полночи ворочаться будете, — вздохнул медик, — и весь эксперимент насмарку. Лицом на подушку, ложитесь, глаза закройте. — Пальцы уперлись в затылочную ямку, сместились на пару сантиметров вниз. Зажатая мышца протестующе заныла, стянуло виски, и затылок омыло щекотное, болезненное и одновременно приятное ощущение, какое бывает, когда трогаешь языком растущий зуб. — Это не тонический спазм, это я вам сейчас сниму... Отпускает? Да, есть у меня одна гипотеза насчет интоксикации, и родственный препарат для опытов я почти подобрал. Вот только как совместить этот стимулятор со сном, пока не знаю. 

— Да спал я и после синергина... — Иллиан зевнул. Действительно отпускает. Голова делается тяжелой и теплой. 

— Хм. Скорее, теряли сознание или были в физическом шоке. Иначе какого черта вам бы кололи синергин? Похоже, вам здорово досталось за эти дни, капитан. 

— А кому сейчас легко? 

Иллиан даже удивился собственной фразе — не бог весть какая попытка пошутить, но он от себя и этого не ждал. 

— Спите, — Доминичи шутку не поддержал. Должно быть, этот симптом в клиническую картину у него не вписывался. 

Спал он действительно неплохо, без снов и посторонних событий, хоть и поднялся задолго до того, как где-то над их головами над полем космопорта Тейнери занялся бледный рассвет. 

Список дел на день, пожалуй, не уместился бы на взлетной полосе этого самого космопорта. Иллиан мысленно вычеркивал один пункт за другим, пока невидимая рука успевала приписывать все новые. Утренний брифинг с Эйрелом. Ввод в действие обновленных процедур безопасности. Встреча с новыми замами (он сумел оценить резоны собственного назначения уже как начальник: высокий пост получает не лучший, но тот, кто достоин доверия и окажется под рукой). Первый анализ агентурных данных из столицы и перекрестная проверка их достоверности. Еще одно совещание у регента: цетагандийцы подозрительно шустро зашевелились на границе с Империей (благослови боже космофлот вместе с его департаментом военной разведки, который в первые дни мятежа, сохранив нейтралитет, продолжал заниматься своими прямыми обязанностями), одновременно активизировалась их местная резидентура. Утверждение приговоров или отправка на доследование дел о нелояльности... 

И люди, люди, люди. Подчиненные и подозреваемые, новоприбывшие и старожилы базы, штабные аккуратисты и полевые агенты. Каждую свободную минуту Иллиан нырял в ворох личных дел, из которых ему предстояло как можно скорее выковать эффективный и доверенный костяк собственной службы. На фоне этой пестрой толпы и нахальный лейтенант Доминичи, о котором Иллиан вспомнил лишь к вечеру, смотрелся вполне органично. Под рукой высокого начальства встречаются всякие подчиненные. В том числе не знающие субординации, вечно ошарашивающие своим энтузиазмом. И при этом слишком полезные, чтобы разумно было ими пренебречь. Правило простое: "используй, но помни, что в круговерти подбрасываемых тобою нейтронных гранат попадается еще и пятимерный кубик". 

Несносный подчиненный — как специальный пессимист подле триумфатора, напоминающий тому о бренности бытия. Привет от реальности. Интересно, кто был персональной головной болью Негри? Саймон очень понадеялся, что не он сам.


	11. ГЛАВА 11

Вся следующая неделя была полна запредельно интенсивной и пугающе разнообразной работы. Засыпал Иллиан как убитый и снов не видел. Он честно надевал "волшебную сетку" Доминичи, но никакого улова туда пока не попалось. Он уже всерьез разочаровался в своем решении связаться с врачом, когда тот потребовал встречи для разговора. 

Единственное, что удалось выкроить загруженному шефу СБ — четверть часа во время обеда. К счастью, медицинские подробности никогда не портили Иллиану аппетита, да и доктор не возражал — только попросил сдвинуть стоящую на комм-пульте тарелку с супом из зоны проекции и начал как ни в чем не бывало: 

— Приятного аппетита. Могу вас обрадовать: вы примечательно здоровы, капитан. Есть все основания думать, что ваша проблема — во взаимодействии артефактов внутри и вне вашего организма. Знаете, в древние времена половину из нас можно было бы без ошибок назвать киборгами. Имплантанты, управляющие биочипы, протезы, искусственные нервы... вот как у того штабного лейтенанта, как его, Кадельский? Высокий парень с палкой из свиты регента. 

— Вы про Куделку? — Иллиан мимолетно удивился, как можно было перепутать такую простую фамилию. — Не думал, что и он попался вам в руки. 

— А вы его знаете? — обрадовался Доминичи. Настроив картинку, он встал и принялся расхаживать по иллиановскому кабинету. — Прекрасно: тем нагляднее пример. Лейтенанта прислали ко мне с подозрением на невралгические боли — которые он, разумеется, пытался скрывать под распространенным предлогом "редко, случайно и вообще уже прошло". Очень стойкий молодой человек, что, кстати, от врача совершенно не комплимент. Но опасался он зря: мне его не пришлось ни класть в стационар, ни закалывать обезболивающими. Пару дней пришлось понаблюдать, и... Угадаете, в чем дело? 

— Покороче, лейтенант. 

— Я думал, вы любите интеллектуальные задачки, а за едой голову все равно занять нечем, — пожал плечами Доминичи. — Ладно, если коротко: я настоятельно рекомендовал ему держаться подальше от центра дальней связи. Наводки. Особенно во время сеансов, хотя черт их знает, когда там сеансы — моего допуска на их расписание не хватило. 

— Допустим. И к чему вы это рассказываете? 

— Возможно, и вы, капитан, ловите на свой чип что-то постороннее? Берем за аксиому, что он действительно работает; если нет, проблема не по моим зубам. Работает, но обманывается каким-то ложным сигналом. Либо этот сигнал идет изнутри — будучи результатом гипноза, некоего постороннего заболевания, а то и вовсе диверсии. Либо снаружи — и мне на ум сразу приходят фордариановские радиоглушилки. Примечательно, что у вас это началось с первого же часа переворота. 

— С первого дня, — поправил пунктуальный Иллиан, выскребая ложкой остатки гуляша. — Первые несколько часов я провел в тактическом центре, и ничего необычного со мной не происходило. 

О диверсии он уже думал и сам, но если Уайтлинг со своими людьми и всадил ему зачем-то под кожу "жучок", на обследовании найти его не удалось. Если же это нечто было не устройством обнаружимых размеров, а, скажем, вирусом... а зачем? Бритва Оккама срезала слишком параноидальные версии похлеще плазменной струи. По правде говоря, и по идее об особом происхождении его кошмаров она тоже успела пройтись. 

— Знаете что, Доминичи... — решился он, отставляя тарелку. — Возможно, все это зря. Ваши изыскания бессмысленны, а мои проблемы вызвал обыкновенный стресс. Мне самого подобный диагноз не радует, я не фор-девица, чтобы пить успокоительное... но что поделать. 

Невролог остановился, смерил его неожиданно цепким взглядом.  
— С чего вы решили заняться самолечением? У меня есть и время, и возможность заниматься этой задачкой, пусть за день она не решается. А вы вдруг хотите сказать "стоп" прямо сейчас и успокоиться на доморощенной версии о нервном расстройстве? 

— Я не... — Иллиан хотел возмутиться, но ощутил лишь сковывающую язык неловкость. 

— Времени я отнимаю у вас ничтожно мало, финансирования не требую. Похоже, вас беспокоят мои тесты сами по себе. И сильно, раз вам с самого начала сложно было расслабиться. Вам проще решить, что у вас нервный срыв, чем продолжить наше исследование, Иллиан. Почему? 

— Что значит "почему", лейтенант?! — рявкнул оторопевший Иллиан. — Извольте сменить тон. Вам следует особо напомнить, что я ставил вам конкретную задачу и психологический анализ в нее не входил? 

— Ваша психология — не моя забота, капитан, — согласился невролог. — Не беспокойтесь: я не читаю ваших мыслей, не вижу ваших снов. Все, что мне достается — это кривая энцефалограммы, штука совершенно анонимная. Но если повезет, я вычислю по ней вашего внутреннего врага. Так что ждите меня вечером. Как говорят русские, _со стаканом_. Примете сто грамм в медицинских целях? 

— Устал я от ваших шуток, Доминичи... — вздохнул Иллиан. Он уже не надеялся привить тому понятие субординации и страха божия перед грозным начальством. Взрослый же человек, старше его самого, а вот поди: шуточки, прибаутки, нарочито упрощенные объяснения, будто он со школьником разговаривает. Хорошо хоть анекдотов к случаю не вспомнил: "чему в голове болеть, там же кость" или "у армейских в мозгу одна извилина, и та — след от фуражки". 

— Я серьезен, как фор во время присяги. Экспериментальный препарат предпочтительнее давать перорально. А если развести в спиртовом растворе — получается сразу успокоительное и стимулятор пролонгированного действия. Выпьем за ваше здоровье, и вы крепко уснете. 

— Ладно-ладно, — отмахнулся Иллиан раздраженно. Его наручный комм уже мигал сигналами вызова, и свежие разведданные из столицы были куда важней, чем все прожекты врача. Нежеланные сны чем дальше, тем больше уходили в прошлое, превращаясь из пугала в фантастическую нелепицу. Просто тогда он был измотан, весь на нервах, вот и запаниковал. А зря. Нервы, как известно, лечит хороший отдых. — До ночи меня не беспокойте, я сам вас вызову, как освобожусь. 

Врач еще не успел выйти за дверь, как Иллиан вызвал оперативного дежурного на комм:  
— Да, столичная разведсводка за последние полсуток. Атомное оружие в императорском дворце? Какова степень перекрестной достоверности источников? Да. Допустим. А меры радиационной безопасности приняты? Нет? Тогда какие еще гипотезы?..  
Что-то ему подсказывало, что это — не последняя головная боль на сегодняшний день. 

*** 

— Корделия сбежала, — выдавил Форкосиган сквозь зубы. Он был весь черный от отчаяния. Иллиану даже показалось, что он как будто стал выше ростом, и потолок конференц-зала навис над ними особенно угрожающе. А может, на базе энергию экономили: потолочные светильники тускнели, помаргивали короткими вспышками. 

— Сбежала? Куда? Как? — переспросил Иллиан оторопело. Не самый толковый вопрос для шефа Безопасности всея Империи, но мысль о том, что любимая супруга Форкосигана решила покинуть лорда-регента, оказалась... ошеломляющей. 

— Во-первых, в столицу, а во-вторых, угнала лимузин и просочилась сквозь охрану базы, как сквозь дырявое решето... — Эйрел говорил невыносимо медленно, цедя слова, будто старался довести собеседника до головной боли. Каждое слово — зародыш мигрени. Потом вдруг свирепо рявкнул: — Это я тебе должен докладывать, капитан, или ты мне? 

Внезапное эхо умножило слова Эйрела, вколотило в череп, как гвоздь в доску. Или это чип шалит, добавляя реверберации? Обычно Эйрел от гнева понижал голос. Но побег жены пробил броню даже его самообладания. 

— Корделию здесь не под арестом держали, и ограничивать ее перемещения твоего приказа не было, — напомнил Иллиан. 

— Моего приказа не надевать штаны через голову тоже не было. — Форкосиган поморщился и добавил безапелляционно: — Твоя вина, Иллиан. Тебе и возвращать. 

— Как ты себе это представляешь? Послать за нею через половину страны роту СБшников, парализовать и привезти связанную? Или с фордариановцами наперегонки за ней по столице гоняться, кому первому повезет? 

— Подробности меня не волнуют, — холодно заметил Форкосиган, — а вот если с ней что-то случится, головой ответишь. Я еще подумаю, не причастен ли ты к ее побегу. 

— Я? — изумился Иллиан. Эйрел никогда не вел себя такой редкостной скотиной, изыскивая крайнего в деле, в котором, по чести говоря, был виноват сам. Управляться с женой даже регент обязан самостоятельно. 

— А кто еще? Выпустили ее твои молодцы — это раз. Бежала она вместе с твоей подчиненной, Друшняковой — это два. Мой приказ вернуть леди Форкосиган ты саботируешь. Это уже полновесное "три". Или ты боишься ее больше, чем меня? 

— Ну, боюсь, — неожиданно для себя согласился Саймон. — Твоя жена — ходячее стихийное бедствие. Если она что вобьет себе в голову — ее танком не остановишь. А если тебе... 

— Боишься, — удовлетворенно кивнул Эйрел. — И ревнуешь. Хотя ревновать бы стоило мне, Саймон. 

Он что-то потянул, и сверху с шелестом упал, разворачиваясь, старинный пленочный экран, по которому побежали картинки. Одноцветные, плоские, старинные снимки. Иллиан в одном исподнем под прицелом сержанта Эйса. Он же — по пояс раздетый, у столба для наказаний. И наконец, он стягивает штаны по приказу белобрысого бандита... 

— Тоже, нашел стриптиз-шоу, — ошарашенно буркнул Иллиан, но Форкосиган уже поднялся, тесня его к стене. 

— Зачем ты врешь мне? — мягко и угрожающе переспросил он. — Зачем отправил мою жену подальше — чтобы проще было прибежать ко мне за утешением? 

— Я не... — договорить Иллиан не успел. Его уже целовали. Снова, как полтора года назад, он ощутил лопатками металл двери, и глаза у Форкосигана были шальные и словно пьяные. Его целовали, а он отвечал, в облегчении и радостной уверенности, что Эйрел наконец-то сделал правильный выбор. 

"Давай-давай!" — замахал и заулюлюкал сержант Ченко, выглядывая из-за экрана, и Ку, с серьезным видом стенографировавший их разговор, тоже одобрительно кивнул. 

И в эту секунду сон оборвался. 

Пол-четвертого ночи, подсказал чип. В комнате царила глухая темень, было жарко. Во рту Саймон чувствовал ожидаемо отвратительный — а что вы хотели после спирта, пусть и медицинского? — привкус. Висок до болезненности намяла клемма датчика. Сердце билось, как после хорошей пробежки. Он был в своей постели. Разумеется, один. 

Хотя успокаивающее ощущение чужого прикосновения, телесного контакта таяло слишком медленно. Иллиан не раз благословил свою предусмотрительность, заставившую его разобраться в принципе действия электронной самоделки врача прежде, чем надевать ее на голову. Доминичи не смотрит содержание его снов на большом экране, в цвете и звуке; хорошо, потому что делиться этом сном ни с кем ему категорически не хотелось. Следует придумать для невролога правдоподобный, но опускающий некоторые подробности пересказ. 

Но самому себе надо ответить — почему, черт возьми? 

Как СБшник, Саймон считал счастливый брак регента чистым политическим везением и пришиб бы всякого, кто на этот драгоценный союз посягнул. Как друг, он желал Эйрелу счастья. Просто как человек, из собственных эгоистических соображений, он категорически не желал смешивать работу, которая свалилась ему на плечи, с личной жизнью. Если в его отношении к Эйрелу сейчас и оставалась капелька утихающей тоски по старым временам, то с ней можно было справиться. 

Иллиан потряс головой, словно вытряхивая из нее остатки сновидений. Восстанавливая реальность в своих правах. Ведь Корделия сбежала на самом деле. Их с Форкосиганом сегодняшний разговор начался именно с этой фразы. Но то, как этот разговор во сне у него закончился, Форкосигану присниться бы точно не могло. 

"Если ты его любишь, Саймон, то и люби настоящего, черт побери. А не свою эротическую фантазию". 

Чип послушно развернул перед ним картину давностью в несколько часов. 

_  
_

— ... Корделия сбежала, — произнес Эйрел бесцветно. Рокочущий глуховатый голос эхом прокатился по комнате. 

Иллиан кивнул. Позади были два часа поисков по всем помещениям Тейнери, лихорадочного и тихого опроса возможных свидетелей, проработки гипотез о похищении, покушении, внезапной болезни... Леди Форкосиган скрылась вместе со своей телохранительницей. Последняя запись с камер слежения показывала обеих женщин выходящими вместе из главного лифта в гараже. Они были решительны и явно спокойны, в руках несли большие сумки. Вскоре с базы выехало несколько машин, одна из них — не досматриваемый охраной лимузин самого генерала графа Форкосигана. 

— Она поехала в столицу. Вбила себе в голову, что... — Эйрел замолчал, прочистил горло. Тяжело уперся ладонями в край стола и стиснул пальцы, точно намереваясь отломить край пластиковой столешницы. — Решила сделать то, что не могу я. Намерена рискнуть собою ради, — он едва уловимо запнулся, — ради ребенка. Снова. 

— Вы уверены? — переспросил Иллиан недоверчиво. 

— К сожалению, да, — с досадою признался Эйрел, на мгновение отводя глаза. — Она мне сама сказала. 

— А мне вы почему не сообщили? — возмутился шеф СБ. Хорошенькое дело — когда от тебя утаивает профильную информацию твой же собственный глава государства. 

— Потому что! — огрызнулся Форкосиган. — Это был личный разговор. Мне... я не думал, что у нее хватит безрассудства на самом деле так поступить.  
Он отвел глаза, сглотнул — дернулся кадык на широкой шее. А когда заговорил снова, голос его стал ровным, а тон — угрожающе командным.  
— Капитан Иллиан. Леди-консорт необходимо вернуть на охраняемую территорию. Рассматривайте обеспечение ее безопасности как приоритетную задачу. 

Это было рискованно близко к неповиновению, но Иллиан спешно встал, поднял руку. — Эйрел. Подожди с приказом, прошу. Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я пустил по следу твоей жены погоню и привез ее силой? 

— Можешь попробовать уговорить ее вернуться, — ядовито парировал Эйрел. Что-то дрожало в нем, напряженное, злое, гневное, почти лишающее Регента его обычного подавляющего спокойствия. Таким Иллиан видел его разве что в достопамятную ночь покушения. Страшная штука любовь, страшная и сокрушающая. 

Иллиан взял полусекундную паузу, кивнул. — Она уехала ранним вечером, сейчас ночь. Направление неизвестно. Вероятность выследить леди Форкосиган до того, как она попадет на контролируемую противником территорию — процентов шестьдесят. Вероятность взять ее группу без сопротивления — процентов семьдесят. Уговорить ее вернуться... Как ты думаешь, моим людям потребуется парализовать твою Корделию для верности? 

— Ты ее боишься, — презрительно бросил Форкосиган. 

Иллиан хмыкнул. — Еще бы. Я видел ее в действии и я — не идиот. Опасаюсь, так будет точнее. Она — офицер в отставке... 

— Она — женщина! Кто я такой, по-твоему, чтобы прятаться за спиной собственной жены, посылая ее в диверсионный рейд? Ты добрался сюда из столицы потрепанным и избитым. Граф Фортала оттуда едва выбрался вместе со всеми своими телохранителями. А я отправлю в этот адский котел женщину? 

"Да, Эйрел. Ту самую женщину, которую мы оба уже подвели как-то ночью. И вот теперь она вынуждена исправлять ошибки мужчин. Мне вообще-то стыдно, но черта с два я сейчас тебе об этом скажу". 

— Ты ее не отправлял, — пожал плечами Иллиан. — Она сама уехала, и рискну предположить, едва ли не невзирая на твой прямой запрет. И уехала не одна. С ней агент СБ, которой доверял лично Негри. Плюс один из самых свирепых коммандос, хоть и в отставке. И твой личный помощник — ты ведь дал этот пост Куделке не за красивые глаза? Если бы я сам подбирал разведгруппу, я не собрал бы ее лучше. 

— Ты на что намекаешь, Иллиан? — сквозь зубы переспросил регент неприятным холодным тоном. У него на скулах ходили желваки. 

— Отпусти ее, Эйрел. Если уж ты говорил с нею, но так и не смог переубедить... — Форкосиган хотел было возразить, но Иллиан договорил твердо: — ... и она ушла. 

— Не зарывайся, — рокотнул Форкосиган угрожающе. — О чем я говорил с собственной женой — не твое дело. Ты должен исполнять приказы, и никакого там бетанского неповиновения. Или ты просто боишься провалить первое же свое задание, капитан? 

— Разжалуйте меня сразу обратно в коммандеры, сэр, а затем давайте поговорим о деле, — фыркнул уязвленный Иллиан, и лишь затем понял смысл одному ему понятной штуки. Говорил ли Негри Эзару в свое время нечто подобное? 

— Походишь пока капитаном. Ну? — переспросил Форкосиган нетерпеливо. 

— Как руководитель СБ, я считаю, что шанс привлечь нежелательное внимание противника к группе леди Форкосиган практически равен шансам эту группу успешно задержать. Решение, разумеется, за вами, милорд. Если вы отдадите приказ, я лично возглавлю отряд, направленный на ее перехват. 

Форкосиган шумно выдохнул и помотал головой. 

— Ты нужен мне здесь, сам знаешь, — отмахнулся он. — Как и я сам должен оставаться на базе, сводя эту войну к позиционному перевесу, а не великолепным боевым столкновениям, которые так любят некоторые болваны из генерального штаба. А моя жена будет рисковать собой на вражеской территории. Может, ты и прав, Саймон, но твоя правда дурно пахнет. Трусостью. 

— Быть может, — не стал спорить Иллиан. — Хотя, если сравнить для примера... возлагая обязанности телохранителя на Друшнякову, я думаю о ней не как о юной девице, но лишь как о хорошо обученном спецагенте. 

— Сравнил! — Форкосиган невольно фыркнул. — На Дру ты не женат. 

— Еще будучи капитаном Нейсмит, ваша жена умудрилась весьма эффективно, э, решить проблему с Форратьером. Да, не напоминайте, убил его Ботари. Но сержант и сейчас с нею. 

— Демагогия вместо трезвого расчета последствий, — огрызнулся Эйрел уже почти спокойно. — Ты понимаешь, что произойдет, если она попадется в лапы Фордариану? 

— У него в руках будет еще один ценный заложник. Помимо вдовствующей принцессы, вашего сына, Спикера Совета... и еще многих. Это не изменит ситуации, пока мы в силах обеспечивать безопасность императора, — сухо заметил Иллиан. — Каждый сражается тем оружием, что имеет. Вместо того, чтобы беспокоиться о последствиях поражения, пожелай леди Корделии вернуться с победой. Ей это и раньше удавалось. 

— Будь по-твоему, — проворчал Форкосиган. — Капитан, уведомьте тех ваших людей в столице, которым безусловно доверяете. Обеспечьте режим максимального содействия. Короче, сделай все, чтобы она вернулась, понятно, Иллиан? Если с ней что-то случится, я... я этого не прощу. Ни себе, ни тебе. 

— Так точно, — откозырял шеф СБ своему Регенту. А сам подумал, горько и уверенно: "Простишь. Как простил покушение, искалечившее твоего сына и чуть не убившее вас с женой. Что тебе еще останется, бедолага, с такой работой..." 

Да. Все так и было. Капитан Иллиан, ведомый резонами безопасности, и регент Форкосиган, заставляющий свои чувства отступить под давлением политической необходимости. Ни звука ни о чем личном, тем более о сложном чувстве, которое с первой же минуты знакомства вызывала у Саймона вызывала неуправляемая, по-бетански свободомыслящая и всегда правая Корделия. Мужчине недостойно опасаться женщины, так что назовем это чувство уважением. А не ревностью. 

"Зачем отправил мою жену подальше — чтобы проще было прибежать ко мне за утешением?" 

Голос Форкосигана из сна прозвучал, точно наяву, с совершенной четкостью. Саймон вздрогнул, и не нечистая совесть была тому причиной. Он спешно выдернул из чипа запись настоящего разговора: 

"Ты понимаешь, что произойдет, если она попадется в лапы Фордариану?" 

Так и есть. Реплики звучали одинаково: с похожей интонацией, с верным до мелочей тембром прекрасно знакомого голоса. Стараниями иллирийской электроники сон походил на реальность. А это уже чревато. Черт с ними, с кошмарами, нервы можно и подлечить, но что, если ему приснится не бред, а нечто правдоподобное? И Иллиан, с его нынешней властью и неоспариваемыми решениями, примется настаивать, что так оно и было? 

Качественный, медицински обеспеченный сон способен перевернуть его реальность вверх тормашками с особым цинизмом. Кстати, кто поручится, что сейчас ему не продолжает сниться сон про то, как он проснулся. Как бы это проверить... Память чипа не сдержала нужных сведений, а воспоминания детства были спутанными и ускользающе смазанными. Вроде бы во сне не удается ни увидеть себя в зеркале, ни включить свет при помощи выключателя: спящему сознанию якобы не хватает ресурсов на достройку картинки до полного правдоподобия. Впрочем, это у кого какие ресурсы, не каждому в голову добавляют иллирийскую железку... 

В зеркале санблока честно отразилась его опухшая физиономия со следом от подушки на щеке и встрепанные волосы, по-дурацки торчащие через сетку с металлическими бляшками. Он осторожно снял сеть и сунул голову под холодную воду, смывая липкий контактный гель и прочищая мозги. 

Все не так страшно. Проснувшись, он сумел отличить сон от реальности. Перепугался на секунду, но почти не промедлил с оценкой. Мир во сне был нелогичен и неосязаем. Во сне, как и вообще в данных чипа, ему недоставало тактильных ощущений — простейший способ, ущипнуть себя за руку, здесь сработал бы безошибочно. И хотя чип ставил на эти воспоминания метку реального времени, само время было несообразным. Глухая полночь — не время для совещаний. Призвав на помощь логику и оценив, чего и когда в принципе не могло случиться, можно легко рассортировать свои воспоминания на истинные и фальшивые. 

Но лучше бы фальшивых не было вообще. 

Саймон вздохнул и пробежался пальцами по комму. 

— Доминичи? Если вы еще не спите... а даже если и спите, подъем. Я-то по вашей милости проснулся. Спешу обрадовать: ваша пакость сработала. И мне бы крайне хотелось, чтобы вы нашли и устранили причину. Как можно скорее. Приказ ясен? 

*** 

Следующие дни напряжение на базе только нарастало. Обстановка в Империи ежечасно подкидывала сюрпризы. Последним было новостное сообщение из сетей вещания узурпатора — в самом полном и безоговорочном смысле слова: Фордариан не выдержал и четырех дней, из лорда-регента объявив себя уже императором. Что его подтолкнуло на этот шаг — отчаяние или несвоевременная утечка информации из стана оппонентов? Как бы то ни было, это заявление ставило под вопрос завтрашние переговоры со старшими офицерами Фордариана: немолодой и осторожный генерал Форранже был готов пойти на попятный, затребовав такие гарантии безопасности, какие СБ была совершенно не намерена санкционировать. Черт бы побрал упрямых стариков... 

Кстати об упрямцах. Граф Петр Форкосиган уже поджидал шефа СБ у кабинета, сверля его возмущенным взглядом с высоты своего немалого роста. 

— Заставляете себя ждать, Иллиан, — буркнул он гневно. — Потрудитесь объясниться, почему я сегодня не получил заказанный пропуск на выезд. 

— Меры безопасности, сэр. 

— Поздно запирать конюшню, когда лошадь украли, — раздраженно отрезал граф. — Смотрели бы лучше за моей сумасшедшей невесткой, когда она угоняла чужие машины. Тогда мне не пришлось бы просить у вас транспорт для встречи с Форранже. 

— Откровенно говоря, слишком много чести Форранже, чтобы вы лично гарантировали его неприкосновенность, генерал. Завтра он и Крестовский прибудут сюда на переговоры, никуда не денутся. А вам предпочтительней оставаться эти сутки на охраняемой территории. 

— А это уже не вам решать. — Форкосиган-старший грозно сдвинул густые брови. — Я — боевой генерал, и не в ваших чинах мною командовать. 

— Вы не находитесь у меня в подчинении, сэр, — согласился Иллиан вежливо. — Тем не менее я не в силах обеспечить вашу неприкосновенность при приватных переговорах с вражеским командующим. То, что десять лет назад он служил у вас под началом, достаточным резоном безопасности не является. Разумеется, вы не под арестом, и задержать я вас не вправе... но и охрану с транспортом выделять тоже не обязан. А без нее — могу вам только порекомендовать дождаться своих оруженосцев. 

— Я и без вашей охраны прекрасно справлюсь, — ядовито процедил граф — Это ведь ваши люди прошляпили покушение на моего сына, и не одно, побег его жены, да и начало мятежа, если на то пошло? 

— Мы учимся на своих ошибках, — ответил Иллиан невозмутимо. — Не создавайте же нам сами дополнительные сложности. 

— Учитесь на ком-нибудь другом, Иллиан, и побыстрее, — фыркнул старый генерал. — Будь на вашем месте Негри, мне не пришлось бы ему объяснять необходимость моей поездки. 

— Привыкайте, что на этом месте теперь буду я. Человек, который не сделает вам послаблений по давнему знакомству. 

— Я иду к Эйрелу. Сейчас же! И поставлю вопрос о вашей профпригодности, капитан. 

Да, старые упрямцы — это бедствие, что среди союзников, что противников. 

— Ваше право, сэр. — Иллиан пожал плечами. — Замечу только, что сейчас неудачное время отстаивать перед регентом ту же линию поведения, что избрала леди Форкосиган. Кажется, она называется "самоуправство". 

Граф молча прожег его взглядом и удалился, напряженно выпрямившись, словно аршин проглотил. Только тогда Иллиан позволил себе улыбнуться. Не так страшен старый черт, как он представлял себе. 

*** 

Надо отдать должное великому генералу: несмотря на всю гневливость, он умел признавать свое поражение. А то бы его удар хватил несколько дней спустя при явлении на совещание леди Корделии с ее знаменитой расчлененкой в пакете. 

Гамма эмоций, охвативших в ту секунду конференц-зал, была необычайно пестрой; что до самого Иллиана, он испытал только облегчение и торжество. Противник уничтожен; охраняемые объекты вернулись на подотчетную территорию; непосредственное начальство перестало напоминать настороженную противотанковую мину. С пристрастием поискав в своей душе мельчайшие следы ревности, зависти, досады или вины, Иллиан ничего подобного не обнаружил. И слава богу. 

Основания ревновать были теперь скорее у жены Форкосигана, учитывая, как плотно намеревался занять Регента глава службы безопасности. Самое неотложное, что предстояло — малой кровью восстановить контроль над столицей, освободить заложников всех рангов, обеспечить личную безопасность императора и со всем тщанием подойти к бесчисленному множеству дел о государственной измене, чтобы в суматохе грядущей амнистии не ушли от наказания действительно виновные в хаосе последних недель. А кое-кого и до суда доводить было нежелательно, и об этом тоже следовало позаботиться. 

За всеми этими хлопотами он в очередной раз удивился, когда его попросил зайти лейтенант Доминичи. 

— Я знаю, что с вами такое, — триумфально заявил лейтенант, воздев палец. Замороченный множеством важных дел шеф СБ отвел ему на рапорт пять минут; врач пообещал уложиться. — Жаль, вы сразу не сказали, что вас парализовали. "Дело житейское, от этого не умирают", так? 

— У меня здоровое сердце. Парализация безвредна, разве нет? — рассеянно переспросил Иллиан, мысленно выстраивая в голове неустойчивую конструкцию из пары десятков последних рапортов. 

Доминичи вздохнул.  
— Беда, когда пациент занимается самолечением. Практически безвредна, да. Слабые постэффекты в виде очагового возбуждения не в счет, хотя они отмечаются примерно в четверти случаях после попадания в голову. Но большинство пострадавших их просто не чувствуют. Разве что спят беспокойнее, чем обычно, но после боя и не такое случается. А вы с вашим чипом, капитан — уникальное исключение. Жаль, что ваш случай придется спрятать под замок секретности. 

— Еще как придется. Но сначала будьте добры объяснить мне, в чем дело. 

— Я лучше покажу. На энцефалограмме все видно... — Длинные запутанные веревки графиков, свиваясь в петли, поползли через экран, сопровождаемые такими же запутанными комментариями про альфа и дельта-ритм и какие-то сонные веретена. На пятидесятой примерно секунде вдохновенного объяснения Доминичи осекся, поймал взгляд шефа СБ и остановил бессмысленное мелькание. Дальше он заговорил уже по-человечески. 

— У меня здесь две ваши записи. Первая — обычный сон. Все в норме, очаговое возбуждение себя проявляет слабо. Вторая — сон после химической стимуляции. Ваш мозг спит почти целиком, за исключением того самого возбужденного участка коры — локализовать его было той еще задачкой. — Медик ткнул пальцем в график, где одна из множества кривых изломалась острыми треугольными зубцами. — Вы этого не ощущаете, а чип — вполне. Он интерпретирует даже локальную мозговую активность как бодрствование и включается в работу. Вот и весь секрет. 

Объяснение звучало разумно. И было, что немаловажно, тщательно адаптировано под уровень знаний неспециалиста, еще один плюс в досье лейтенанта Доминичи. Но Иллиан так и не услышал главного.  
— Допустим. И как вы намерены это исправить? 

Лейтенант посмотрел на него почти виновато:  
— Никак. — Явно предвидя возражения, он торопливо добавил: — Органических повреждений нет, очаг возбуждения затихнет сам. В принципе, эта дисфункция лечится физиотерапией — переменными магнитными импульсами. Однако скачковым пилотам такое лечение не показано, аналогично и вам. Вам нужно просто подождать. Избегать стимуляторов, не подставляться под выстрелы, пить мягкие антиконвульсанты и раз в неделю проверять мозговую активность. Вам будут сниться сны — как и всякому живому человеку — но чип постепенно перестанет их записывать. Естественное выздоровление займет месяц или около того; подталкивая его, я рискую только навредить. За порчу имперского имущества в таких масштабах расстреливают, как за вредительство, знаете ли. 

— То есть ваше дело закончено, Доминичи? А ведь об этом вы могли и умолчать, — произнес Иллиан задумчиво. — Загадку вы раскрыли, могли продолжать исследования до моего выздоровления и в конце концов приписать его своим трудам. Уникальный шанс подтолкнуть вашу застрявшую карьеру. Интересно, вы слишком честны или просто предпочли не рисковать? 

— Не вижу оснований преувеличивать свои скромные заслуги, — сообщил Доминичи сухо и протянул ему диск. — Возьмите, здесь все материалы. Не думаю, что дальше с этим делом вам понадобится помощь врача, тем более — моя. 

— Вы уже помогли мне. — Иллиан серьезно кивнул. — Подавайте рапорт на перевод в Имперский госпиталь; я подпишу. Вы проделали хорошую работу. 

Доминичи удивленно покачал головой. Не по-военному ссутуленный, небритый, нелепый в своих новеньких лейтенантских кубиках на пятом десятке, он сейчас вовсе не выглядел победителем, несмотря на блестяще разгаданную загадку. Скорее ему было неловко. 

— Хм. Спасибо. Отказываться не стану. Говорят, честность — лучшая политика... потому что честного человека труднее заподозрить. — Он вздохнул и добавил: — К вопросу о честности. Вы знаете, что разговариваете во сне, капитан? 

"Милый сюрприз. И что именно я говорил? Повторял содержимое доклада, признавался в любви Эйрелу или просто банально матерился?" 

— Не знал. Поскольку раньше я снов не видел. Но предполагать такую вероятность был обязан. Иначе с чего бы я взял с вас подписку о неразглашении? — Иллиан внимательно всмотрелся в медика. — Это и есть ваша причина досрочно выйти из проекта? 

— Я не хочу вторгаться в вашу частную жизнь без необходимости. И без приглашения, — быстро признался Доминичи. 

Теперь, с этими словами, ему бы начать выразительно переминаться у двери, но медик почему-то медлил. Саймону стоило извиниться первому и закончить этот разговор. Но... А, была не была! 

— Если дело только за приглашением, считайте, что оно у вас есть. Мне от вас досталось по шее, а это, знаете, невольно сближает. 

Шанс кому-то выговориться. Кому-то позволить себя касаться — пусть даже под самым законным медицинским предлогом. С кем-то не думать об опостылевшей субординации, не козырять и не бросать "вольно". Перед кем-то показать слабость... Только Доминичи-то это на кой черт? 

И все же он попал в точку. Лейтенанта внезапно оставила напряженность, и он расплылся в улыбке.  
— Тогда я как врач бы рекомендовал вам еще полдюжины сеансов "по шее". Начиная с сегодняшнего дня, пока вы еще не покинули базу. 

*** 

Тот вечер оказался богат на сюрпризы. Иллиан повстречал сержанта Ченко. 

Сержант вместе с каким-то техником в черной форме ковырялся в настройках экрана видеонаблюдения на нижнем уровне Тейнери. Иллиан узнал его затылок безошибочно: фотографическая память. Только сейчас сержант почему-то выглядел куда старше, чем у Иллиана во сне. 

При проведении ремонтных работ команда "смирно!" не подается, но Иллиан все-таки негромко окликнул:  
— Сержант! 

Оба немедленно вскочили и вытянулись во фрунт. Техник быстро отрапортовал о ходе работ. Каменное лицо Ченко не выражало ничего — если он и узнал Иллиана, то никак этого не показал. 

"Ну здравствуй, старший братец. Радостно вопить при встрече или учить меня жизни ты явно не собираешься — и на том спасибо". 

— Вольно, Роджерс, Ченко, — кивнул Иллиан, добросовестно прочтя имена над карманами. — Продолжайте работу. 

Выяснять, как сержант попал на Тейнери и почему не сидит под арестом за самовольное оставление службы, Иллиан не собирался. Еще выяснится что-нибудь такое неприглядное, что шеф СБ окажется не вправе оставить без внимания. Но хорошо, что Ченко не погиб — а то эти его разговоры с призраком имели бы отчетливый привкус иррациональности. 

*** 

— Это новый шеф СБ? — с любопытством спросил Ченко своего товарища по наладке. 

— Угу, — буркнул тот. — Говорят, у него железка в голове, навроде рентгена, он всех насквозь видит. Брешут, наверное. Вот Негри был — это да... 

— Да нет, приятель... — задумчиво проговорил Ченко, глядя вслед удаляющейся по коридору светловолосой фигуре. В глазах его зарождался огонек безумного вдохновения. — Это еще что. Он мысли читает, уж я-то знаю. Я своими собственными глазами видел, когда он в день штурма из Тараканьей Цитадели бежал — по нему стреляют, а он между лучами! 

— Ну, — недоверчиво сказал техник, — ты там разве служил? 

— Да было дело... — туманно ответил Ченко. — Где меня только не носило... А вот послушай еще, что расскажу: он столицу так хорошо знает, что его десять дней вся фордариановская охранка искала. С собаками. А он тем временем во дворец пробрался и уволок из-под носа Фордариана весь генеральный штаб в полном составе! Потом их вывез под видом картошки...


	12. Эпилог

Сквозь сомкнутые веки светило солнце. 

"Отстаньте от меня", — хмуро подумал капитан Иллиан. — "В конце концов, у меня есть целых шесть часов отпуска. Милостиво дарованные самим лордом Регентом. И я не собираюсь их делить ни с какими порождениями моей собственной фантазии". 

Он понимал, что спит, и хотя по-прежнему не мог управлять собственным сном, но даже сквозь дрему твердо помнил, что как-то умеет отличать сны от реальности, и они ничем ему повредить не могут. Это не отменяло того, что несуществующее солнце никак не давало заснуть. А там еще кто-нибудь заявится... 

Ворчание не возымело действия: пейзаж не исчез, и облака (он прекрасно видел сквозь сомкнутые веки их пухлые размытые тушки, как и немудрящий пейзаж вокруг) по-прежнему летели по небу с крейсерской скоростью. Время неслось вперед, как сумасшедшее, и тени от ив вырастали и укорачивались, кружились вокруг оснований деревьев, словно стрелки по циферблату. Пахло речной водой, но реки он не видел. 

Солнце все так же шпарило, но в синем небе вспыхнули звезды — целые гроздья созвездий, нестерпимо ярких. Не такими их видят тактики из командной рубки крейсера: там это только подсвеченные пиксели на темном экране. И не такими — романтичные влюбленные: для них это алмазное крошево на бархате неба. А на Саймона небо смотрело множеством глаз, внимательных и цепких. 

Наблюдатели из глубин его собственной памяти, зеркальные отражения его самого, все те Иллианы, которыми он был и которых помнил, глядели на него с небес. Их разделяли месяцы или даже дни. Они разворачивались перед ним, как веер карт в руке, как атакующая цепь, как очередь выстрелов из игольника. 

... Ревностный молодой мичман, пришедший в себя на больничной койке. Болезненное острое восприятие мира, головокружение, странные и дикие образы, люди, проходящие сквозь стены. Попытки справиться медикаментами и умственной дисциплиной; помогло. 

... Доверенное лицо императора Эзара. То тяжелый, то насмешливый взгляд зеленовато-карих глаз — так смотрят на ценную собственность, на охотничьего пса, на выпестованного ученика, на младшего любовника. Ночная тишина, дрожащий блик комма над антикварным столом. 

... Начальник службы безопасности Регента. Шквал обязанностей, полное напряжение сил. Помнить не трудно, трудно принимать решения и отвечать за них. Лицо Форкосигана горит азартом. Улика: смятая солтоксиновая граната, арбалет. Одобрение на мрачной физиономии Негри сменяется гневом. 

... Беглец в черной полевой форме. Человек прыгает с крыши небоскреба, его силуэт отпечатывается на фоне солнца. Рядовой дисбата: левой-правой, шагай, солдат! Парализатор в руке старого денщика, лекторский говорок адмирала Канзиана, фары монорельса в ночном тумане. 

... Шеф Имперской СБ. Жесткое, язвительное, немолодое уже лицо, и шлейф страшной репутации, видимый почти зримо. Кто вы, сэр? Он пока еще совершенно незнаком Иллиану, но он тоже один из них, смотрит на него испытующе из непредставимого будущего. 

Множество людей с одинаковыми инициалами С.И. тянули к нему руки, что-то требовали, стремились вынырнуть на поверхность из невидимой реки, из-под глубокой воды самоконтроля. Что ему делать с ними?.. Стереть, оставить только полезный опыт, выхолощенную оболочку? Принять со всеми противоречиями, разорваться на части в попытке не потерять ни крошки самого себя? 

"Да пропади оно пропадом!" недовольно проворчал Иллиан, и перевернулся на другой бок. "Даже во сне поспать не дают!" 

И он исчез. Вместо него на траве осталась черная дыра, в которую со свистом всосались и луг, и ивы, и невидимая река, и звезды. Стало тихо. В этой тишине Саймон наконец спокойно вздохнул и вытянулся на своей кровати. 

Он — это он. Как всякому человеку с образованием, ему пришлось немало попотеть, чтобы понять эту нехитрую истину, с детства известную любому фермеру.


End file.
